Dilectio's Primoris Erratum!
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: A story I am coauthoring with the lovely, Elwyndra! :D hugs Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find a injuried man in a river. This lovely story is now complete! :D
1. Discoveries

"Discoveries"

Disclamer: (We own nothing except Lumintia and Lovette. Everything else is Stepthen Summers:D The cold night stung Van Helsing's face like nettles, as did the wounds that spilled blood from his injured shoulders. The Count was never kind in his fights, but tonight had been especially hard. Van Helsing had just succeeded in killing the Counts newest bride and the Count had been anything but happy.

Van Helsing could feel the pain rushing through his body. He was injured and weapon-less. If the count found him, he would be dead for sure. He pushed aside tree branches and fallen bushes, not allowing himself to stop even for a moment.

Finally, he could take the pain no more and he could feel his vision begin to blur. His body burned and his feet ached. He gasped once for breath before falling deeper and deeper into darkness. The last thing he felt was something cold and icy splashing at his face... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luminita looked at the grand clock in the hall of the library. She rolled her eyes and walked back towards the fiction section. What had started as Ill-be-there-in-a-moment became more than a half hour. She didn't mind though, since she knew where her best friend would be.

Luminita was, as her father had called her, a light to her friends and family. Her name actually meant little light and her personality reflected that. She was kind, caring, intelligent and beautiful. She had long wavy black hair and green eyes that made men marvel. She was very tall and on the thin side unlike other girls of her age. Many men wanted her hand in marriage, but Luminita was not interested in them. She was a free sprit and soul. A soul that loved to express itself all the time. Luminita loved to sing. She would constantly write songs, hum tunes or just sing to herself.

Luminita walked to the back of the library where the fiction section was and saw what she was looking for. Her best friend, Lovette, sat in a corner, a book clenched tightly in her hands, her glasses balanced on her nose. Luminita cleared her throat and Lovette looked up. She gave an apologetic smile.

"How long?" She asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"Half an hour." Luminita said with a smile, "Not as long as usual."

Lovette stood up and put her book in her bag.

"Sorry, I just go so wrapped up in this one! It's incredible! This girl find out that she has two other parents in an alternate universe and-"

Luminita held up her hand. "Slow down, slow down. It's okay, I'll probably read it after you."

She looked up at the clock and a slight frown expressed itself on her lips. "Come on, it's late and mother will probably be expecting us soon. Are you sure that it's okay with your grandparents?" she asked.

Lovette nodded. "I asked them this morning and they said it would be alright," she assured her best friend.

Lovette has been Luminita's best friend since they were very young. She was a sweet girl with long blonde hair that was often pulled back in a braid and sea blue eyes which hid behind delicate glasses. She was not as tall as Luminita, but she was very thin as well. She was kind, gentle and cared more for others than for herself. Except when it came to her hobby. More than anything, Lovette's favorite hobby was reading. She loved to read. Most of the time, she would take a book to a quiet place in town and read. Luminita and she would often read books and then exchange them to see what the other had been reading. Often times on weekends,

Lovette would stay over at Luminita's.

"You spend so much time over at my place; my mom says you need to start paying rent!" Luminita joked.

Lovette laughed, "I guess I would at some point-" She stopped mid sentence and looked over her shoulder. She gasped slightly. A wolf stood behind her. Luminita turned around and saw the creature too.

"Wolves don't come this far." She said softly. Lovette nodded. She looked at the wolf for a moment before he turned and ran back into the woods surrounding their village.

"That was weird," Luminita stated, "Come on, we need to get going."

Lovette didn't move, "I think we should follow him."

"Why?"

"I think he might need help." Lovette pulled her book bag up higher on her shoulder and motioned for her friend to follow her. Luminita sighed. "Fine, but not too long. Mom's gonna start to worry!" She said and followed her friend into the woods. The trees blocked most of the light and there were strange sounds coming at them from every corner. Lovette shivered, frightened by her surroundings.

"Come on, I think he went this way." The girls started in the same direction until they heard another sound.

Water? Luminita listened. "It's the river, this way!" She turned and led the way to the river. They saw the wolf there for two seconds before it dashed into the forest.

"Why would he lead us to-"

"OH MY GOD!" Lovette cried and ran towards the river. Luminita followed her and gasped as well, her eyes widening.

Lying in the river, soaked to the bone, was a man. Both girls slipped off their shoes and socks and tied their dresses up. Luminita removed her cloak and they went to the edge of the river. Carefully, they pulled the man up onto dry land. His heavy clothes dragged him down, but they were able to pull him up together.

His face was a light blue and his eyes were cold tightly. His clothes were ripped and torn and huge gashes covered most of his body. What on earth could have happened to this man, both girls wondered. Who was he and why did he seem so... familiar?

Lovette could not help but stare at the man in both shock and interest. He was, in fact... very handsome. His long brown hair dangled over his fine shoulders, his body was well toned and his face was handsome and rugged. Luminita came by her side, a wet hat in her hands.

"Is he..." her voice was shaky.

Lovette touched the man's throat, searching for a pulse. She jumped suddenly, her widened eyes becoming larger even more.

"No... He's alive!"


	2. Alive!

**A/N:** Hello there everybody! Some people might know me for writing up VH fics here:D And here I am! I am currently co-authoring this story with Katie Van Helsing, the most awesome person I have known:D Please review, we would appreciate it a lot! OwO And to answer Fortune Zyne's question, we may have based it off ourselves. The part about us loving Gabriel Van Helsing, That part is very, very true.  But you'll have to wait and see. Perhaps maybe our own selves will somehow be reflected on our characters! For one thing, Lovette is Katie Van Helsing. And for my part, I am Luminita :). 'Little light' and 'Little Love'! Well, anyways, please enjoy! OwO

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, we do not own anything from the movie and book, Van Helsing. The only things we do own is our characters, stories and plots:)

**Summary:** Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. How will they survive?

**Chapter Two - Alive**

"A-Alive?" Luminita gasped, eye wide in wonder. Her best friend nodded.

Lovette leaned forwards and although her eyes were filled with relief, it was slowly starting to flicker away. The man's face was extremely pale, and his lips were purple from the cold river. Lovette slowly put her hand on the man's cheeks and it was icy cold on her flesh. She withdrew her hand away and then let it hover towards his nose, to check if he was breathing. He was breathing, but very faintly. Lovette could see clearly now that the man in front of her was barely hanging on. They had to help him and they had to help him now!

Eyes filling now with determination, she turned towards Luminita, who was still gaping.

"Luminita, this man is in really bad condition! I've read enough books to see it!" Lovette said and Luminita's look of wonder now started to dissipate.

"And I think we should take care of him, bring him to our place until he gets better." Lovette spoke and trailed off. She looked up at Luminita for her answer, and it looked rather passive. Finally Luminita opened her mouth and replied.

"If we could save him, we should," Luminita spoke and smiled.

Lovette nodded, sighing in relief and then looked back at the fallen form of the stranger.

"Ok, let's do it! Luminita, please can you grab for the guy's other arm? I'll hold onto his other one and we'll… well, have to kind of drag him home," Lovette said and she also expressed a small smile on her lips.

Luminita nodded and they hurriedly grabbed for the man's arms, heaving his unconscious body to his feet.

"Race you back home?" Luminita said, and her lips started to curl into a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win!" Lovette said, returning her best friend's smile.

**ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ****ﾁ**

Van Helsing woke to find he was bandaged and sleeping inside a rather comfortable bed. He was about to get up, but he winced horribly as he felt pain coursing through his system. Gritting his teeth, he blinked a few times. Somehow his vision was a bit blurry, but it was subsiding. If only his pain would as well.

He got a clear view of his surroundings now. He could see a small candle flickering, illuminating light through the room. But it was small, and it only showered half of the light. The other parts of the room were covered with darkness and silence.

_Who saved me?_ Van Helsing thought and he could see by narrowing his eyes that the curtain was pulled shut.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled himself out of bed and walked towards the curtain and pulled it open. Sunlight poured through and enveloped him and his surroundings. His eyes focusing now, he looked around once more. He was in a rather grand looking bedroom. It didn't look like a peasant's house, but neither was it furnished extremely richly. He raised an eyebrow as he blew out the small flame dancing on the candle's tip.

Van Helsing gave out a sudden muffled growl of agony as he felt blood poor from the bandages around his leg. He fell to the ground in an injured heap and a hard 'thump' was heard on the wooden floor. He looked down to see where a thin but very clear line of blood had printed itself on the white bandages.

_Of course, I had cut my leg rather deeply when I was…_ his thought trailed off as memories came back to him. Memories of Dracula and his brides, of killing Marishka, and of running for his life through the woods. He had fallen unconscious, he knew that much. Perhaps he was lucky to be found and saved. The thought of not being saved sent a shiver down his spine.

Van Helsing put his weight on his hand and heaved himself upright onto his feet again. His right leg, the one that made him collapse, dragged when he walked and it was starting to get numb. But Van Helsing didn't really care as he continued to draggle his way towards the door. Finally, his hand touched the doorknob and he twisted it open. It opened softly, as if welcoming him.

Van Helsing couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. So... perhaps he was saved by people who actually cared for him. He had thought for a moment that he was to be trapped inside. After all, his face was becoming quite famous. He grunted at the thought and concentrated on sliding himself through the door.

The floor creaked below him and he froze. The hall was silent and only the brushing of the candles near him made a sound. And there, in front of him, stood a huge mirror. It was more long than wide, but it was enough to reflect all of Van Helsing.

For the first time, he bothered to look at himself. His chest was bare and although hidden with a lot of white bandages, clearly he was half naked. He looked below and thanked God he was wearing something. It was his usual black pants. But now he could see why his rescuers had put aside his clothes. His pants were ripped and in a terrible state as him. Van Helsing looked up at his face and grimaced. His face was still pale, although a tinge of red was seek on his cheeks. But even on his face there were small cuts and bruises lingering on his forehead and cheeks. Van Helsing looked away. It was enough he was injured, he knew that already. In a few weeks, or maybe a month or two, he knew all of this will eventually heal. Now he looked at the straight line of the small hall and found some small stairs leading down to wherever it was he was in.

_I guess that's it..._ Van Helsing thought and walked towards the stairs, his right leg trailing a behind a bit. He suddenly heard voices from the door near him, voices that had been silent before. He stopped, intent on listening as he slowly, trying not to make a sound, moved closer.

"I--What are we going to do now, Lovette? Who…What could have attacked him and made those awful gashes?" Van Helsing listened carefully. The voice was strong, bright… but very musical.

"Well, Grandmother said it might have been Werewolves, but then if it was, he would certainly have been dead by then. Grandfather thinks its vampires, but… then he would have probably been dead by then as well... Or maybe it might have both, I'm not sure..." Another voice. This voice was soft and intelligent, yet kind.

"Vampires and Werewolves... I did hear there were some things happening up at some town called Vaseria."

"Vaseria... it sounds strangely familiar... Oh yes, isn't that the town where the King of Vampires rules?"

"I think so. At least, that's what I heard and read. Maybe that man came from there?"

"I don't think so. The stranger was wearing more sophisticated outfits. Maybe... he was a hunter?"

"You mean, like a hunter for vampires and werewolves?"

"Maybe, who knows?"

"I hope those creatures aren't after him, because then we would be as dead as he is."

"Luminita! Stop being so negative! No one probably even knows he's here. Besides, maybe they thought he died or something."

"Well, it's only a possibility, Lovette. We don't know what can happen."

"Hey Luminita, that reminds me. Don't you think that man looks strangely familiar?"

"Yeah, I think so too. I didn't know you felt the same!"

"Well I do. But I've never seen him in my life!"

"Maybe he is… or was famous?"

"I don't know."

"Me too..."

Van Helsing listened to the voices, and somehow he couldn't help but smile. So his rescuers were girls, guessing from their names. And they were quite clever as well. They seemed to be picking up the pieces of who he was and what had happened to him. He took one more step forward, but before he could prevent it, the wood creaked beneath him.

"Luminita, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That sound."

"I might have."

Van Helsing froze in his place as he saw and heard the door creak open and the doorknob of the door twist. It widened until it revealed two young faces looking at him with surprise.

"I hope being interrupted is not new to the both of you," Van Helsing said and grinned.


	3. My Name is

**My Name is...**

Where as Luminita stepped back in shock, Lovette gave a little yelp. Neither of them had been ready for this man to enter on them.

Van Helsing limped into the room and gave a smile, "Forgive me of the intrusion, but I just woke up and found you talking here. I take it you are my rescuers?"

Both girls nodded. Luminita's eyes narrowed. Something about this man put her on the edge a little, though she was not quite sure what it was. Lovette, however, gazed at him with gentle eyes. Something about this man made her feel at peace, not to mention that he was the most handsome man Lovette had ever seen in her life.

Van Helsing smiled and gave them a slight bow, "I am eternally grateful and in your debt. Might I have the honor of knowing your names?"

Before Lovette could speak, Luminita stepped forward. She was not about to let her friend get pulled in by this man, just in case there was something bad about him.

"My name is Luminita Elavora," She spoke and held out her hand to shake his. He took it in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"It is a great pleasure," He whispered and smiled. Luminita couldn't help it as her cheeks turned a slight glow of a rosy pink.

"Hmm... well... yes. This is my best friend, Lovette Gerheart." Luminita motioned towards Lovette.

Van Helsing smiled at Lovette and walked over to her. Talking her hand in his, he kissed it gently as well.

"Greatly honored," he spoke, his eyes looking up towards Lovette. Lovette's cheeks quickly sank to a deep, deep shade of red.

"Thank you sir," she whispered. She could feel her heart beating fast as she managed to speak. "Do we have the honor of knowing your name?"

He cleared his throat and a glum expression crossed his expression a few times. "I fear my name might not be appealing to you."

"What is it?" Luminita asked, her blush gone, replaced with a inhaling of breath, flattening her cheeks even more than it already was.

"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing," the stranger said and both Luminita and Lovette jumped back, staring wide eyed at his direction. Luminita was the first one to find her voice as she looked at him still with eyes the size of saucers.

"Va…Van Helsing! The Most Wanted Man in Europe!" She whispered; her voice no greater than a whisper.

Van Helsing nodded, "I fear that is true."

"Van Helsing?" Lovette spoke up, her voice as soft as she continued, "Said to be one of the most Holiest Man on the Earth?"

"Though you both speak opposites, you speak the truth about me as well." The man named Gabriel Van Helsing spoke, his voice filled with angst and depression. "I have yet to-"

His sentence was cut off by a long groan as he sank to the floor in pain. His injuries had finally caught up with him and blood was spilling from his cuts. Both girls rushed to his side. Lovette spoke up first.

"We have to hurry, Luminita! Quick, we have to get him back to bed!" Luminita nodded and they slowly helped him to his feet. They walked him in as quickly as they could back to the room he had woken up in and placed him down on the bed, covering him with the sheets.

"Lovette, go get some warm water and some bandages," Luminita spoke quickly, "I'll stay with him!" A small groan was heard from Van Helsing's side as Lovette answered.

"Right!" Lovette shouted and dashed off, the ground softly creaking beneath her footsteps.

Luminita nodded to herself and walked over to the bed where Van Helsing lay, the pain was finally settling.

"You really must have a bad habit for getting in trouble," she said and smiled towards him. Van Helsing looked up at her with a half smile, which was wavering a bit from the pain all over his body.

"More then you know, Luminita... May I call you Luminita?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
She gave a small smile. Usually she didn't really like men speaking to her with her first name, but she let it slide.

"Sure."

Luminita laughed slightly. "Judging from the look on Lovette's face, she wouldn't find if you called her by her first name. I think. It's the first time she has ever been respected by a man... both of us really."

Van Helsing's eyebrows narrowed, "How is that?"

Luminita sighed unhappily. "You know what men want from the both of us? Our Beauty! That's it! If you knew how many pigs have come to my mother and father asking for my hand, you'd be absolutely sickened! All they want from us is our beauty and to hear me sing. Nothing more... And Lovette... she hasn't even had a man come near her door. Too many people see her as nothing but a book worm..."

Van Helsing looked up at her with a saddened expression on his face. "That's horrible,"

He laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Luminita snapped, upset that he was laughing after what she had told him.

"Nothing," he murmured, "It's just... well, even as I heard your voices, I could tell you were both intelligent... and beautiful."

Luminita smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Just then, Lovette came back in, her glasses on the rim of her nose as she brought over the warm water, cloths and bandages.

"How are you doing?" she asked, out of breath. He groaned and gave a half smile, "I've had worse... but it's not that bad."

Lovette dipped a cloth and warm water and began to dab his forehead gently, getting off some of the old blood and cleaning his scratches. Luminita pulled out some of the new bandages and started to wrap his wounds.

"You're very lucky." Lovette said, "Had we gotten to you any later, you might not have made it."  
Van Helsing grimaced at the thought.

"How did this happen to you?" she asked and here eyebrows rose slightly. Luminita leaned in, curious to know as well.

"Well... It's complicated, I really shouldn't-" Van Helsing began, biting his lips. He didn't want this small piece of information to hurt these young girls. And the least he could do now was to defend them from things that might harm them in the future.

As if the two had read his mind, they looked up at him. Luminita spoke, "The least you can do is tell us the truth after we saved you from certain death, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing sighed. They had a point. Inhaling deep breathes, he grimaced. "If you insist. But I have to warn you, this information may actually harm you."

Luminita grinned, this time her eyes sparkling. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps..." the stranger spoke.

"It all began when-"

**(A/N: In the flashback, Van Helsing is fighting the brides alone, because if Carl and Anna comes along in the story, they will change the plot a whole lot around! So please forgive us!)**

**_Flashback_**

**-WHOOSH!**

The beating of wings was all that was heard in his ear as Van Helsing ran for his life, holding his heavy crossbow in his hand. Oh, how he wished he could have just stayed out of this. But he wouldn't be able to now. He was assigned a mission, and it happened to be his habit to finish every one of them. It was his job after all… his life… though he hated it greatly.

"You think you're so strong, little hunter?" the blonde bride hissed in the air and cackled cruelly as her fangs bared, her claws at the ready to sink into Van Helsing's back. Van Helsing ducked, holding himself steady as he whipped the heavy invention in his arms. The blonde vampire snarled in frustration at her miss and came back for him, her eyes glowing dangerously. Another screech was heard as two more bat like creatures appeared into the sky, flapping their devilish wings in the sky.

Van Helsing fired quickly at the blonde vampiress's direction and she hissed inhumanly as a few of the metallic arrows went into her. The woman hissed and this time she looked deadly pissed. Van Helsing's quick thinking led him to start running as he found one angry bride roaring angrily at him.

"The Master does not approve of men hitting on women as beautiful as us!" the blonde bride, who Van Helsing heard the villagers called her as 'Marishka', yelled towards him. Fangs and a burst of wind cut at him as Van Helsing gave out an agonized scream. A triumphant screech was heard from behind him as fangs quickly started to grow twice as much as before out of the gums of Marishka's mouth. She grabbed for Van Helsing, who wore an awfully pained expression on his face, as the bride grinned and lifted the two a couple of inches up the air.

"I like it when my victims are in pain..." Marishka hissed into Van Helsing's ear, and hot breath breathed at his cheeks. As the Vampiress leaned in for the kill, Van Helsing painfully banged his crossbow into Marishka's body and the woman snarled in agony, letting Van Helsing go. He stumbled and fell to the ground, mud splattering towards his face and clothes. But he knew he could not lay there. Dracula's two other brides were already after him.

Getting to his feet, Van Helsing ran towards the church, gritting his teeth, dragging the slightly bent crossbow in his hands as he ran as fast as he can towards the church. He made it to the small basin of holy water in the front of the church, but after he succeeded in slamming the tips of the crossbow's arrow into the water, he was whammed to the ground, his crossbow flying out of his hands. A blast of roaring wind reminded him he had company as Van Helsing tried to get to his feet. But he was dragged and lifted off his foot upside down. He looked up towards his feet, anger flashing in his eyes as he saw Marishka smile cruelly at him.

"Do you think a few arrows will kill me, foolish stranger?" the young, beautiful bride of Dracula spoke playfully and laughed. It was all the time Van Helsing needed to grab for his fallen weapon on the ground and blow three very sharp, holy water stained arrows into Marishka's stomach.

Marishka immediately gave out a high-pitched scream as Van Helsing was let go. The bride's attention was at herself as eyes widened, expressing horror. The scream continued in a horrible tone as the young woman flew right into the roof of the Church, decaying into ash, as the acidic water in the vampiress's system started to eat her away alive.  
Van Helsing, giving out a sigh of relief for being alive, gruffly got to his feet. So far he had a few small scratches on his face and hands, along with two very painful injuries marked by the Vampiress's long and sharp claws that had dung deep and was withdrew out just as quickly. His eyes showed pity and sadness as he looked up at the screaming bride. Marishka gave out one last howl of pain as the wind blew her ashes away.

A series of angered, along with howls of anguished pain was heard behind him. Feeling as if something wrong was going to happen next, he turned his head and saw what he feared he would see next. It was Count Dracula himself!

Although he looked like a normal aristocratic gentleman dressed all in black, the King of Vampires was floating in the air, along with his crying brides in both his arms. The two other surviving brides of his cried over his shoulder, tears rolling down their cheeks as they whispered the name of their fallen companion.

Van Helsing, seeing this, dropped the heavy crossbow and started to back away into the forest. He grabbed for his pistol, but even he was not stupid enough to think it would help him escape. Though he hated to run away, all he knew at that moment was that he needed to stay alive and run for his life.

Van Helsing continued to stare, he could see a flicker of curiosity in Dracula's eyes, but it was hidden with complete with hollowness. The Son of the Devil dropped to the ground, his brides following suit in a tearful fit as they continued to sob. Van Helsing's eyes were fixed on Dracula, every step Dracula made making him step back.

"Hello Gabriel. It's a pleasure to meet you... again."

Van Helsing's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. How did Dracula know his name? His eyes were round with curiosity, but he needed to escape. He needed to run. He got a start on it as he ran into the forest. The rush of wings and bursts of wind was the sign that the vampires were after him as Van Helsing ran like hell, holding his pistol in his hand. He glanced at his back, and he saw a swift shadow shaped in the size of a large bat vanish from view as he turned back front. Shrieks of rage were heard bellowing through the forests, probably coming from the brides as Van Helsing pushed back branches. A claw suddenly came out of nowhere, along with the owner of its claw itself as branches went flying. Dracula's bride, Aleera, snarled out of hiding and pounced like a hungry cat at Van Helsing, tackling him off balance. But that didn't stop him from running as he blasted a whole lot of bullets into the Vampiress. Aleera hissed loudly, and flew up into the sky, vanishing out of Van Helsing's reach as another attack continued on his way.  
Running like hell, this time he saw the flash of white wings as a bat like form tackle his shoulder. Claws ripped into his flesh as he screamed, tears of pain slipping into his eyes. A triumphant hiss was heard from his reaction as looked over at his back. It was Verona, Dracula's original wife. Van Helsing cursed painfully under his breath and ran, ran like hell. The cold bit into him, along with his injuries as a familiar voice echoed through the forest, mocking him.

"You don't remember do you Gabriel?" a voice hissed through the air as Van Helsing continued to run, his heart pounding and his breath starting to sound ragged and out of breath.

"What exactly should I be remembering?" Van Helsing yelled back and a cold chuckle answered back. Van Helsing glared angrily at his surroundings as another warning flashed by his eyes. Sharp claws ripped out of the bushes on the ground and sharp nails dug deep into his right leg, marking three bloody painfully slashes onto it. Van Helsing screamed loudly as he fell to his feet. But even as he did, he continued, this time forgetting his weapon that lay forgotten on the ground. Dragging his right leg, which was already getting limp and useless for running as fast as he was doing now, Van Helsing continued.

"Why run, Gabriel? Why run when you know have nowhere else to escape?" the voice echoed as Van Helsing ran. Van Helsing was tempted to answer, but he knew that then it would be the death of him. The will to carry on was fading as he pushed back cutting branches with his wounded hands. The wind blowing coldly at his face, pushing him back. Rapidly, the loss of blood was affecting him as his eyes started to blur, from both the stinging of the cold, and the energy he had before when he was dragging his limp leg flowed out of him, disappearing like mist. Before he knew it, Van Helsing was falling, falling towards something below him and the feeling like a thousand knives stabbing into his whole inner body...

"The next thing I knew, I was laying here." He said, finishing his story. Both Luminita and Lovette had remained silent through the whole story. Lovette wiped a tear out from behind her glasses,

"You poor man," She whispered, "I'm grateful we found you."

"You and me both." Van Helsing smiled, but his smile fell, "That's why I fear staying here will be the death of you both."

"Little Light!" A voice called from the corridor. Luminita stood up,

"Father." She said quietly and looked at Lovette, "I'll be back in a moment." Lovette nodded and Luminita left the room. Lovette went over and dipped the cloth in warm water once again, cleaning his arm.

"I'm not afraid of Dracula." She said gently, "He probably thinks you are dead anyway."

Van Helsing shook his head, "Dracula will not assume I am dead until he has my head on a plate. He will keep hunting me and anyone who tries to help me. I fear greatly for your lives."

"Luminita is strong," She said, "As am I…" Her voice did not sound as positive of this fact as it did the other, "We will be able to stop him if he comes back."

Van Helsing was just about to speak when Luminita entered again, a beautiful cat at her heals.

"Well, I have some good news." She said gently, going over beside Lovette. Her cat jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside Van Helsing. "Mother and Father have chosen to go to Vaseria for a few days; we will have the place to ourselves."

Lovette smiled, "That's good, that way, we don't have to worry about anyone knowing he's here."

Luminita nodded, "Hopefully."

Lovette nodded and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose, "We can't be afraid, good will always triumph."

Though it could not be heard an evil chuckle came from outside the window. Dear Gabriel, you are so wise to think I would know you are not dead, the darkly cloaked figure though.

It had not taken long for him to find the fallen hunter; he could have smelled his dear friend's blood for miles. He watched in secret from the window, almost touched by how these girls cared for him. Especially that one… the one with the glasses….


	4. Just What We Need

**Dilectio's Primoris Erratum**

**A/N: **Hi, Elwyndra here! And we are back from the dead again. Well technically we're still alive, but you get the point! -giggles- lol So anyways, here's a chapter that you might most enjoy! But I won't spoil it here! ;) Please review and we'll update faster! XDDD

**To Archangle**: Well actually, we (Katie and I, Elwyndra) both love Gabriel Van Helsing very, very much. That's all we can say and I'll spoil the story if I talk further! Other then that, you will have to see what happens with Luminita and Lovette! –evil grin- hehe! XD Also you have mentioned that our characters may be linked with Gabriel Van Helsing's past, well... that may be partly true. :) Maybe...!

**Disclaimer: As you all know, we do not own anything from the movie and book, Van Helsing. The only things we do own are our characters, stories and plots:)**

**Summary: **Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. How will they survive?

_**Chapter Four - Just What We Need**_

"You should rest," Luminita pointed out at Van Helsing, who opened his mouth to argue. Instead he shut it back in place and let his body relax on the bed. Lovette dampened another cloth and placed it atop his head to keep him cool. Lovette nodded as Luminita stood up, her eyes narrowing a little. Her eyes were focused on the large window inside the room. Although the curtains were shut tight, a little bit of moonlight shed through. This worried her greatly, for reasons unknown to her. Her lips pursued as she shook away the thought that came to her mind. Was it her imagination or did she see a flicker of eyes behind the curtains?

"Luminita's right, you should rest..." Lovette said and smiled warmly towards Van Helsing, who returned her smile. Lovette glanced towards Luminita. "Where are you going?"

"Mother and Father have left for Vaseria, and something's troubling me at the moment. I'm going to have a little walk outside, get some fresh air. Would you like to come, Lovette?" Luminita answered and her hardened expression, which looked like someone had carved her expression out of marble, softened at the sight of her best friend. Van Helsing, who was watching this, looked a bit perplexed. But he didn't say anything about it.

Lovette looked towards Van Helsing and he nodded in a gentlemanly manner. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Lovette said, a doubtful tone in her voice. Van Helsing nodded to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well alright. But don't get out of bed, ok?" Lovette spoke, almost in a motherly way as she stood up, and grinned towards Luminita. The girls went out of Van Helsing's room and shut the door softly behind them.

Van Helsing sighed softly as he lay in his bed, and frowned somewhat. He could only hope that Dracula hadn't found him yet.

The tabby cat Luminita had brought with her answered with a purr that almost sounded like a hiss.

?c?c?c?c?c?c?cc?c?c?c?c?c?c?c

"Do you believe his story, Lovette?"

The girls were standing outside of the manor, looking up at the sky. The night was cool and both girls pulled their shawls closer around them. The wind wasn't as harsh as it usually was and the moon shone bright up above, welcoming them outside. Both of them cast long darkened shadows on the ground as Lovette's expression turned to disbelief.

"What are you saying, Luminita?" Lovette answered, raising her eyebrows. Luminita sighed.

"I think he's lying... Perhaps maybe he got his injuries from fighting with a bunch of men in a bar! He may look like the gentleman on the outside but appearances can be deceiving, Lovette."

Lovette frowned deeply and her glasses reflected from the moonlight, so for a second Luminita wasn't able to see her friend's eyes. But when she did see them, a look of anger had crossed into Lovette's eyes.

"How can you say such a thing, Luminita! Just because you don't like men, doesn't mean you can brush aside the truth that they are trying to tell us!" Lovette fired back at Luminita's accusation. Luminita only stood in front of her best friend with a hint of fury in her expression. But it faded quickly, and it was a look of annoyance.

"Fine, let's just say his story is true. Where is this supposed 'King of Vampires'?"

"Here, my loves."

Luminita gasped at the voice and turned around to see someone standing right next to her. His whole body was cloaked in a black cape which drifted all the way down to his boots. Behind the cloak, he wore all black, slightly militaristic attire. His skin was milk white and his long black hair was pulled back handsomely with a golden clip. Lumintia's eyes widened in fear. Lovette gasped as she recognized him from all her books.

Count Vladislaus Dracula!

Count Vladislaus Dracula was standing right in front of them! He bowed in a gentlemanly way and then his eyes glowed a vampiric blue. Luminita immediately backed away from the grinning vampire and came beside Lovette, who looked wide eyed at the Count as well.

"Shall I introduce myself?" the vampire spoke, bit his lips curled into a fanged evil smile. Lovette and Luminita backed away from him once more, clinging to each other for protection, which made Dracula chuckle. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time."

"What do you want?" Lovette shouted as she glared at the man in front of her. So, this is the King of Vampires who is responsible for the injuries Van Helsing now wears on his body. This only made clench her hand into fists.

Dracula chuckled again and then suddenly disappeared, out of Lovette and Luminita's sight. Luminita grabbed for the small knife hidden in her boots as Lovette stood still, turning to head to try to find him.

"Where could he have gone?" Luminita whispered.

Lovette looked around, not in anyway sure.

Luminita moved away, searching for some hint that he was there, but suddenly heard a small muffled scream from behind her. She starred wide-eyed at Dracula, who held an unconscious Lovette firmly in his arms.

"Let her go, you sadistic bastard!" Luminita shouted angrily at seeing her best friend unconscious and attempted to throw the knife in her hand. But in an instant, Dracula and Lovette was gone. Luminita gasped as a cold hand pried the knife out of her hand and grabbed her around the neck. An icy breath swept through her neck as a familiar chuckle told Luminita who exactly was behind her.

"Scream for Gabriel, my dear. Scream with all your might!" Dracula hissed at her ear as Luminita struggled. Dracula's hold over her was too strong for her to get away. She turned her head slightly to see Lovette laying cold and unconscious on the ground. She gave out a pained scream as she felt something cut her neck. It wasn't fangs, but it sure felt the same to her as Luminita closed her eyes, shutting out the agonized tears hidden behind her lids.

"I'm not calling for Van He- Argh!"

"Call for Gabriel, my love, and you shall live!" Dracula growled impatiently as hands harshly grabbed her and started to choke the breath out of her. Unable to bear the pain anymore, Luminita gritted her teeth in pain and screamed.

"VAN HELSING!"

As Dracula predicted, Van Helsing came rushing out the door, although limping as fast as he can was more like it. His expression showed how horrified he was as Dracula laughed triumphantly. Luminita was released from her iron grip as she slammed onto the dirt ground, coughing on the ground. He ignored Gabriel for a movement as he waved his hand and Lovette's body floated into his arms. He finally turned around and smiled at his old friend.

"Why Gabriel, so nice of you to come by!" Dracula spoke mockingly and laughed cruelly.

"Let Miss. Lovette go, Dracula!" Van Helsing shouted as he dragged his numb right leg. He held a pistol in his hand and he raised it at Dracula's direction. Dracula only smiled as he glanced towards Lovette's face. Lovette's eyes were closed, and she was limp in his grip. She breathed slightly, but no word or cry escaped from her lips A flicker of desire burned in the Count's eyes. He moved to touch her face, but pulled back looking back at Van Helsing, who glared venomously.

"No, I think not. Unless you want come and get her, you will never get her back, my dear friend!" Dracula shouted and grinning widely, he transformed into his beastly form with Lovette in his claws as the Count took flight. Van Helsing cursed as he shot towards Dracula but the bullets whizzed by, out of reach. A laugh lingered in the air as the vampire disappeared out of sight, his prize wrapped tightly in his claws.

Another cough reminded Van Helsing that Luminita was injured as ran towards her. Luminita was breathing, her chest rising and falling. Blood trickled from Luminita's neck as Luminita coughed again. Tears slipped from Luminita's eyes as Van Helsing dropped on the ground and leaned forward.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing spoke, looking a bit out of breath as he raised a hand to help Luminita to her feet. Luminita nodded a little but, she didn't answer as she got up painfully.

"What's going to happen to Lovette! We have to save her! We have to- ah!"

Luminita was cut short from the pain on her neck. She touched it and she saw to her horror that it was her blood. She quickly tried to wipe it away on her dress with fear in her eyes as she looked at Van Helsing. Van Helsing tried to give a comforting smile, but it faltered each time he did. A thin smile was all he managed as he looked at Luminita.

"We will save her, Luminita. We will."

Luminita started to sob, and she sobbed for the safety of her best friend, who was now held captive by Dracula. Her eyes burned suddenly in anger and it surprised Van Helsing. He was taken off balance again as Luminita, with new strength running through her veins, shoved Van Helsing away hard. Van Helsing fell hard on the ground and confusion etched on his face as Luminita glared daggers at Van Helsing.

"Why didn't you try to save her! Why didn't you shoot? You could have taken her back! Why!" Luminita yelled at Van Helsing and tears slipped from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she glanced away, getting up to her feet.

"I-I tried, Luminita, I tried!" Van Helsing shouted as he got up to his feet with difficulty. Luminita frowned towards Van Helsing and anger burned in her eyes.

"Stay away from me, stranger! I may have saved you but you are a man. All men are just as vile, evil and as disgusting as the Count! And now, thanks to you, he has stolen my best friend away!"

And with that, Luminita cried out loud, running towards the manor. Van Helsing called out for her but she didn't answer as she vanished out of sight, leaving Van Helsing standing there looking crestfallen and beaten.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed and please review:) The faster the **

**review, the faster the chapter! ;D **


	5. We Have To Get Her Back!

Van Helsing sighed and stared up at the night sky, his eyes filled with sadness and anger. He was furious with himself for letting Dracula get away, for losing Luminita's trust... and he was furious with himself for losing Lovette. He looked down at his bandaged leg and sighed. Ever since those girls had brought him here, he had caused them nothing but pain. He hated that. All they had tried to do was help him and where were they now? One was in horrid anger at him for losing her best friend and the other was now in the clutches of Count Dracula!

Perhaps Luminita was right. Maybe he was no better than the Count. He looked up at the stars again and felt the pain in his heart. Somehow... he felt as though it hadn't been the first time he had failed them... He shook his head. That was impossible. He had never met these girls before. And he had never let anyone down...

**And he did not plan to now!**

No. He would not be like Dracula. He would get Lovette back and make things alright with Luminita. These girls had risked their lives to make sure that he would be okay. Now it was time for him to do the same! He picked up his gun and walked as quickly as he could back to the house. Knowing the Count, they would not have much time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovette lay unconscious in Dracula's arms during the whole flight back to his palace, unaware that she was in the arms of a bloodthirsty monster. The icy wind left tiny marks on her gentle face, making Lovette wince in her sleep. Her glasess were cracked slightly and a trickle of blood ran down her forehead. Dracula just chuckled at the sight before him. The Count was not exactly sure what it was about this girl, but whatever it was... she was intincing. Even sleeping, she drove him crazy. Her face glowed like a shimmering star to him and her body felt like a downy feather in his arms. Poor little dove. Soon, he arrived back at his icy palace and brought her to his bed chamber.

Decorated in an amazing Victorian style, every inch of the room was covered with silk, gold, fine materials and metals. A large bed lay in the center of the room... along side a coffin. A room fit for a king. The king of his kind.

He carried Lovette into the room and with a wave of his hand, the doors shut behind him. He placed the girl on the bed and just stared at her. She was so lovely...

The girl moaned in her sleep, dreaming her dreams. Dracula probed the edges of her mind, searching deep to see what she was dreaming of. He waited a moment... suddenly, eyes grew furious with rage.

_Gabriel._

**Damn it!**

She was dreaming of _Gabriel!_ His whole body shook with horrific anger as he saw what she was dreaming of. Just the thought of her thinking about Gabriel drove him insane, though he was not exactly sure why.

_I should be the one she is dreaming of! **ME!**_ Dracula thought furiously. Then, slowly, a devilish curve of his lips expressed what he was planning. His eyes looked back at Lovette and then at her forehead. Touching it softly with his cold hands, he closed his eyes and dreamed with her... entering her mind and altering her dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The world around Lovette shimmered, but she didn't seem to notice. Lovette looked towards her clothes, and saw she was wearing her favorite dress from home. The beautiful blue and white one that grandmother had made for her. She smiled as the atmosphere around her softened. She took a step forward in this beautiful place in her mind and, from the mists, someone stepped forward.

It was Van Helsing, and he was smiling as he came to her. Lovette felt her heart leap into the air.

"Miss Lovette, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Those words were spoken from Van Helsing as Lovette was embraced in a warm and soft hug. The ground beneath her seemed to vibrate a little for some odd reason, but Lovette took no notice. Her world continued to shimmer brightly as Van Helsing let go.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Mr. Van Helsing," Lovette spoke, a blush on her face and couldn't help but laugh. Van Helsing laughed with her.

"Please, call me Gabriel."

Lovette burned as red as a rose as her lips twitched, turning into a wide happy smile.

"Alright... Gabriel."

"And call me Vladislaus, my love..." a familiar voice cut through her dream as Lovette glanced back and gasped loudly. Her eyes widened in fear and anger at seeing Dracula.

"How can you stand such a man as sickening as Gabriel, My sweet Lovette?" Dracula hissed, the smile on his face turning into a frown at seeing Lovette so near beside the imaginary Gabriel.

As if finally conscious about her surroundings, Lovette blinked and looked around her, eyes widening even more at the beauty of her dream world. But she glared back this time at Dracula. She backed away, her eyes still tracing Dracula's frowning form. But before she could turn her back at him and run, her hold on the soft ground shivered like skin and made Lovette slip. She gave out a gasp as small tears formed on her eyes as she realized the ground was slowly slipping like sand under her.

"You can not run from me, Lovette. You can never run from me..." Dracula spoke, a smile now spreading on his face as Lovette screamed in horror. She was paralyzed from head to toe as the ground still ate her up, darkening. Her dream world was faiding into a dark nightmare. She screamed out for Van Helsing, but Van Helsing only stared back at her...

Lovette gave one last yell for help before everything around her vanished...

-----------------------------------------------------

Lovette's eyes shot open with a scream at the memory of her horrible dream. Her hands flew to her eyes, feeling her glasses. One of the lenses was broken, but thankfully, they were intact. She felt the cut on her forehead burn with pain and she stared around the room. _Where was she?_ This was not home! This was nowhere close to home!

"Where am I? I have to get out of here!" She thought, her eyes brimming with tears. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, looking for a way out. She ran for the door and was just about to place her hands on the knob when something amazing happened. The whole knob covered over with a sheet of thick ice. She let out a scream and backed away. She looked around the room, realizing with a lump in her throat that she was trapped.

"Welcome sweet Lovette."

Lovette squealed and spun around, looking for the one who adressed her. But there was no one there, there was not even a sound of foot steps. She looked around the beautiful room in fear.

"Who... who's there?" She whispered, trying to muster up whatever courage she had. Lovette was by no means a coward, but she was not as courageous as Luminita was, unless her friends or family were in real danger.

"The Master of this Palace... the Ruler of Transylvania and... the King of my Kind." His voice was soft, seductive... horrifying, and proud of his status.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lovette asked, shreaking as ice like hands appeared before her and tried to grab for her. They grabbed at her skin and dress before she shoved them away. The heat of her hands caused them to melt. Dracula grinned, he loved toying with his prisoners.

"Oh, I have my reasons." He waved his hand, allowing the lights to go out. He jumped down from the platform he had been on a moment before and walked slowly towards the frightened Lovette. He moved delicately, almost as if she were a baby animal to be coaxed out from a hiding place.

"Let me go! Please, I have to get home to my friends!" She cried, thinking of Luminita and... Van Helsing. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them again.

"No." The cold voice said defiantly, "I shall not let you go. I have plans yet to be opened, my dear. Perhaps a meal for my taste... no... you are too sweet of a human to waste." He laughed at her fear. Oh, how her fear smelled so beautiful, "Perhaps a slave... forced to bow at my feet... oh, yes, I like that..."

"No more!" She could not longer take the way he was treating her. Trying to hide her fear, she cried out, "Show yourself!"

"Look behind you." A cold voice hissed in her ear and the lights grew bright. Lovette slowly spun around to face a nightmare.

There stood the one and only, Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

Lovette screamed, but it stuck in her throat as her eyes widened in horror. Dracula took a cold echoing step forward. Lovette tried to back away and run, but as if her dream had come back to haunt her, she was frozen in place.

She saw with terrified eyes as Dracula touched her cheek, his long fingernails caressing her skin. Lovette shivered at the touch and a slight frown creased Dracula's lips. Somehow, Lovette was able to move again and she slightly moved away from him.

But a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to Dracula. Lovette gave a gasp as she slammed into his chest, his face so near her she thought she was going to faint from fright. She could not scream as Dracula wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. Anger flickered in Lovette's eyes as she saw Dracula smile.

Dracula leaned his face towards Lovette, a his fangs out of his lips as his eyes flickered with a glow. He was ready to kiss her soft lips, but he was immediately pushed away by Lovette's hand as she broke free from his arms. It was weak, but it was strong enough to stop him from leaning any further. He looked up towards Lovette and his smile wavered, the twinkle in his eyes vanishing like smoke.

"Do you not like what I do to you, my dear?" Dracula spoke and Lovette only continued to glare. Dracula scowled slightly.

"You are a blood thirsty beast hiding behind human flesh! Stay away from me!" Lovette warned as she backed a step away from Dracula. Dracula, as if enjoying this moment, disappeared before Lovette's eyes. She gasped as she felt a cold hand touch her neck, harshly tracing through her skin.

Eyes widened, Lovette could only freeze in her place as a cold chuckle was heard near her ears.

"There's more to me then you know, my love..." And with this, fangs started to grow out of the figure's lips. She felt the sharp tips graze her throat and broke free.

"I think I know and have read enough about you to know something!" Lovette shouted bravely, and she glared at Dracula. She wasn't going to be frightened any more in front of Dracula, she wouldn't let herself be! She had just about enough of him and she wanted to go home and see Van Helsing and Luminita.

"You may apper to be handsome and wordly, but I know that your heart is as cold, and hollow as a cave. No, not a cave, you're not even close to it! You are just a lonely, bratty boy inside, hungering for power, chaos and trouble. That's why you do everything you do!" Lovette snapped back.

A yell of anger escaped from the King of Vampires and the courage inside of Lovette seemed to disapparate as she saw Dracula's face. His eyes glowed red, and his fangs had protruded from his mouth so threateningly Lovette couldn't help but fear for her life. The red eyes and the long fangs quickly disappeared from Dracula's face and he looked calmly towards Lovette, as if nothing had happened to him.

"Perhaps you will not think of me that way after I show you something of myself," Dracula spoke but when he parted his lips to speak again, he stopped. His eyes looked away from the frightened Lovette and at the window. A hideous screech that sounded like a woman's echoed outside as Dracula grinned towards Lovette.

"My Brides have returned from their hunt. They will be most pleased to find they have a guest in the palace..." His eyes glowing again...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luminita lay on her bed, her eyes filled with tears of sadness and anger. How could Van Helsing just stand there like that and do nothing? Thanks to him, the Count now had her best friend. Who knows what horrible things he was doing to poor Lovette at this moment. Even as little ones, Luminita and Lovette had barely be away from each other... and now, her best friend was gone.

"I have to find her..." Luminita whispered, "I have to get her back!"

"Well, you're not going to do it alone."

Luminita turned around and stared. Van Helsing stood there, in his full hunter garb, his wounds bandages, and his crowbow over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want!" Luminita spat angerly at him.

"The same thing as you, to get Lovette back." He said and entered the room, his hat in his other hand.

Luminita didn't know what to say, she was still too filled with anger towards this man to agree to his help.

"You didn't do anything before! Why should I believe you wanna help now?" Luminita hissed. Van Helsing sighed, "I know you are angry at me for not getting her back, but there was nothing I could do! Now I can do something. I can help Lovette."

"Not without me, you are not!" Luminita snapped. "My best friend is in danger and I am coming with you. Who knows? The Count could have killed her by now."

Van Helsing shook his head in thought. "No, if all he wanted was a meal, he would have bitten her in the first place. He wanted something else. I don't understand though," he said softly.

"You don't understand _what?_" Luminita asked. Suddenly, her eyes widdened in fear. "Wait... do you mean he wants her for..." Luminita trailed off as she looked at Van Helsing with horror.

"I don't know," Van Helsing whispered, "I have heard that when the Count takes a bride, he usualy hunts a girl down, torments her in her dreams for a few nights, kills all her family, then comes to claim her for his own."

"So why would he just take Lovette?" Luminita asked.

"Again, I don't know. But I don't think it just has to do with Lovette. I... I think it has to do with you... and it has to do with me."

Luminita just shook her head, "I don't care if it does or doesn't! I am going and getting her back!" She rose to walk to the door, but Van Helsing grabbed her arm.

"Then you are following my lead." He spoke sharply. "I won't risk losing you too!

"Why? Why would you care?" She hissed. "Because it might look bad on your chart?"

"No!" Van Helsing snapped, "Because **YOU** saved me too and I can't lose you too!"

Luminita stopped and looked at him for a moment, studying him. Van Helsing sighed.

"I don't understand what it is... but you and Lovette... I can't lose you. You both... mean so much... And I have no idea... why."

Luminita stared at him, her eyes wide. Her anger had died, but her trust had not risen. She looked him square in the eye as she spoke.

"Show me I can regan your trust... and maybe I shall regard you as not a foe but a friend," She whispered. Van Helsing gave a half smile.

"If not... you shall suffer all that Lovette has!" Luminita swore it. Van Helsing nodded and held out his hand.

"Done." He whispered.

Luminita nodded and shook his hand... amazed at how warm, strong and soft it felt to the touch...


	6. Welcome Stranger

**Dilectio's Primoris Erratum**

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, we do not own anything from the movie and book, Van Helsing. The only things we do own are our characters, stories and plots:) The song's lyrics used on this chapter and sung by Luminita is called **'Wonder' by Megan McCauley. **We _do not_, in any way, created it or own it.

**Summary: **Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injuried man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. How will they survive?

**Chapter Six – Welcome Stranger**

The Brides of Dracula were never ones to welcome guests of their master, unless it was their supper. And, especially if that guest was a woman, they will do nothing to stop from killing her, even if it meant disobeying their Master. So, when they found out their Master had brought home a young girl from the village, they all yelled angrily in unison, screaming in madness and anger. Only when they saw who it was did they stop their screeches and just glared venomously at the direction of the girl.

Dracula and Lovette stood outside in the hall, where it was nothing like what it looked in Dracula's private quarters. It was all dark and full of cobwebs and rats that occasionally jumped out of their holes in search for food. The ground was icy beneath and up above were dangerous looking stone spikes that looked like they might come falling down at them any minute. Lovette gulped as she looked terrifyingly at her surroundings and then at the glaring brides. The red haired bride was frowning and her lips were twitching angrily. The other woman, beautiful with long dark hair looked at Lovette as if she was about to be squashed like a small bug.

"Welcome back, my lovelies," Dracula greeted them warmly as they bowed to him. "We have a guest in the house... Do no harm her, or you shall be punished for your..." Dracula chuckled as if he was saying an inside joke, "evil deeds..."

The brides hissed warningly towards Lovette, who backed up into Dracula without meaning to. She shuttered as she felt The Count's hands touch hers and caress them gently. The edge of Dracula's lips twitched into a small smile as the brides nodded softly with a murmur of a 'Yes, Master...' and disappeared into the darkness, back to their rooms, no doubt.

"Now, my love, let us eat. You have not eaten, no?" Dracula said and his eyes slightly glowed with passion as he looked at Lovette. Lovette shivered, and for the first time she heard her stomach growl like a hungry cat. She nodded slowly, her eyes watching Dracula closely as Dracula grinned widely.

Dracula took her arm and lead her through the dark, cold palace, never once being bothered by the creatures that crossed his path or the evil essence of the castle.

Lovette however, was horrified, everything made her jump or squeal in fear. She looked around at the darkened portraits. All of them seemed to stare at her, as though condemning her to death at Dracula's hand. She had to look away. Dracula chuckled as he sensed her fear.

"My Castle may not be warm, but it certainly is inviting," He whispered to her, "Especially to the children of the night..."

Lovette did not respond. She knew Dracula was trying to get a reaction out of her... and it was working. Suddenly, Lovette felt something up against her leg and tried not to scream. She jumped, moving aside and looked down in shock.

A majestic, yet powerful looking wolf stood at her feet, weaving in and out of her legs. A deep growl came from his throat as he brushed up against her skin. There was no doubt in Lovette's mind that he was a werewolf, yet he did not show it.

Dracula could not help but let out a laugh, "Come." He took Lovette's hand in his and ran it over the wolf's dark fur. The wolf let out another deep growl.

The Count grinned. "He likes you." He gave a quick wave of the hand and sent the powerful creature on his way. The creature bowed to Dracula and then left their presence.

"What was that?" Lovette asked gently.

"One of my servants," Dracula said, "Now come, I have supper waiting for you."

Dracula led her through the darkened halls, till he reached a large double door and waved his hand in front of it. It opened magically and from the moment it opened, Lovette was overpowered by the smell of wonderful dishes of food. Dracula lead her into the dinning hall and Lovette was shocked to find a table that was almost overflowing with food. It looked as though Dracula was holding a banquet.

"Come, my dear," He whispered and showed her to the table, "Sit."

Lovette was not sure about this, but she felt her stomach grumble again and accepted the invitation. She went inside the room, and she gasped. This time it was nowhere near as disgusting as that darkened room in the halls. It was bright and shining again, without any trace of cobwebs and rats that had scurried about before. She wondered why but her growling stomach made her look away from the beautiful walls of the room. Her eyes rested on the long table with all the food aligned on it. Her mouth started to water as she walked towards the other end of the long, yet suitably wide table. Dracula parted away from her, walking over to the other side of the table as well.

As Lovette began to sit on the chair, a pale boy came up towards her. He had blonde hair and his eyes glowed marvelous green as he smile towards her. He pulled the chair for her, and Lovette smiled back at him. But the glow of his eyes made her gasp in fear. The boy gave a nod at her and then pushing the chair, left the room.

"He is a vampire!" Lovette stuttered out loud, meaning to whisper it under her breath. A chuckle answered her and she looked back at the table in front of her. She could see the Count was really amused with all this. She looked angrily at his direction as she grabbed for the utensils. Using her manners, she picked a chicken and put it on her white and shiny plate. She cut into small pieces and was about to eat it but stopped.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Lovette asked, and she saw Dracula smile wide.

"Now why would I do that, dear Lovette?"

"Why _wouldn't _you do it?" Lovette snapped back. She placed the fork and knife on the ground, sliding away the napkin on her lap. She was getting sick of his riddles. She wanted answers! That's all she was asking from him!

"You're no good to me dead, my sweet. You should know that by now..." Dracula drawled and smiled, his eyes glowing. Lovette opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped, shutting them back again. She looked down at her food. She was really hungry now, and it wasn't doing her any good to see it left untouched.

"I'm going to take your word for it, Count," Lovette said as her eyes narrowed through her glasses. Then she picked up the fork and knife, laying the napkin on her lap again and stabbed a small piece of the chicken rather angrily. She popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly. The juicy taste of the chicken flooded through her mouth and she closed her eyes, swallowing it down. Before long she was eating faster then Dracula may have done. When at last Lovette finished eating, putting her napkin to her lips and brushing away the scraps of food on her lips, she noticed that Dracula was not eating. At _all._

All she could see was him sipping slowly from the drink she had mistaken for 'wine'. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized it was blood. Dracula noticed her gaze and smile at her.

"Would you like a sip, my love?" He spoke and a sly smile spread on his lips as he raised the cup in his hand. Lovette's eyes widened in horror as shook her head.

"Pity, it's such a delicious drink..." He whispered and lifted a golden goblet from in front of her. He reached over and took an unmarked blue bottle and poured a deep red liquid into the goblet. He watched as she watched his every move, wondering what it was he was doing. Making sure he was quick about it, he cast a white powder into the drink. Something to make her... relax. He smiled and then handed the goblets back to her.

"Some wine, my love?" He asked gently, "there is no blood in it."  
Lovette stared at the goblet before her as if it were a great weapon or a venomous snake. The chicken had left her rather thirsty and she got the feeling Dracula was not the type to offer plain water to his guests. She gulped and picked up the goblet, be razing it like a toast.

"Here's to you, Luminita, my dearest friend... and to you Van Helsing..." Dracula clenched his fingers in anger, but did not show it. He watched every second as she lifted the goblet to her lips and drank off the wine. She coughed for a moment, but then placed it back down.

Good wine, no?" He asked her. Lovette nodded slightly, "I don't drink wine often, it messes with my head."

Dracula didn't think he could hear a more beautiful sentence come out of her mouth at that moment.

"Well, then, you must enjoy what you are given from time to time. Here," He refilled the goblet and placed in front of her, "drink some more."  
He lifted the goblet towards her, but she refused.

"No, even one sip too many can... can.." Her eyelids were closing and a pained look crossed her face as she rubbed her temples. Her cheeks gained a bright red color. Dracula smiled. Everything was working exactly as he had planed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want one sip, Miss Elavora?" Van Helsing asked as he raised the dark blue bottle in his hands. Luminita raised an eyebrow and smiled softly and yet lightly. Van Helsing handed the bottle to her and she took it.

"Only one sip..." Luminita said, mixed feelings swarming in her insides as she let the open end of the dark blue bottle touch her lips. She smiled as she did this as she started to drink from the bottle, gulping it down. It burned, but it didn't hurt her as her cheeks started to turn red. When at last Luminita had finished, her gestures were nothing like what Van Helsing had seen ever before.

"More for you, Mr. Van Helsing?" Luminita slurred as she swung the bottle in Van Helsing's direction. Van Helsing only shook his head, a look of concern flashing a little on his expression. But only just a little.

Luminita smiled now towards him, with a drunken grin as she spoke, "No? Well, that's a shame!"

Van Helsing sighed slightly as he did this. His cheeks were also rather red, but only lightly. He was much more accustiomed to drinking than she was. He looked down at the crackling fire near him as he sat on the dirt ground beside Luminita, who hiccupped softly and raised her bottle as if it was God himself. He sighed again. The only reason they were drinking in the middle of the forest with a crackling fire and wine for company was because they did not have the slightest idea where their villainous bat-man was. He seemingly vanished out of the face of the earth without them noticing, taking Luminita's best friend along with them.

Van Helsing and Luminita had decided they'll search through the towns and ask where the great King of Vampires may be lingering. But that didn't seem to get them anywhere. All they got was either a look that said, "Are you out of your mind?" or an even better one that looked like, "You're crazy!" They had no leads and now they were stuck.

Luminita grinned towards Van Helsing as the glowing fiery light blazed on her cheeks. Although her eyes were drooping a little now, Van Helsing could see that she was still going to be awake. She leaned closer to him and he let her. But to the drunken Luminita there was a little bit of uncertainty to the touch, and even in her drunk state. She shied away and instead grabbed another bottle left on the ground, throwing the bottle in her hand lazily out towards the distance. She met Van Helsing's eyes as she drank another large sip from the bottle.

"Are you sure you don't wanna drink, Mr. Van Helsing?" Luminita said and she looked inquiringly towards the hunter.

"Call me Gabriel. And…" Van Helsing took this opportunity to quickly, yet gently grab the bottle from Luminita's weak grasp. She didn't seem to notice, but she did seem to shiver when Van Helsing touched her. Van Helsing narrowed his eyes but quickly pushed away the thought as he left the bottle of wine near him. "-that will be quite enough for tonight, Miss Elavora."

"Alright, Mr.- I mean Gabriel."

Luminita hiccupped softly but she didn't argue she only sat there, her body swaying back and forth in the air as she gazed at Van Helsing as if she was admiring a rather beautifully sculptured artifact. Van Helsing looked away from her gaze as he felt her eyes bore into him.

"Do you wanna know why I despise men, Gabriel?" Luminita spoke, and this seemed to got Van Helsing's interest. He looked towards her and waited for her to continue. Maybe getting Luminita drunk wasn't bad for him after all.

"Why is that, Miss Elavora?" Van Helsing inquired, his smile returning again as the camp fire continued to crackle, hungrily eating away at the logs.

Luminita's swaying continued as her lips parted.

"M…men have always been fascinating to me, interesting... because I pitied their existence. They just felt very... unfamiliar to my taste. Many would come to me to ask for my hand, but I had none of that. I did not want to belong with a man and to spend a lifetime with him..." Luminita stopped but her drunken smile continued to shine, almost sadly looking towards Van Helsing.

"I always felt uneased with a man's presence. They have always startled me, and made me wonder why God made it so Women and Men will marry. I didn't understand. I still don't understand..."

She gave a puzzling look towards Van Helsing and continued.

"Music was my man, my second best friend... the one thing I truly loved and cared -besides my family and my best friend, of course-. It eased my mind and always guided me through. It was almost like a living thing that cared for me, yet stayed well away from me. So when it came to men, the concept of being in love and later maybe even carrying the lover's baby sounded preposterous to me..."

Luminita let her words slur and trail off into the distance as she looked at Van Helsing with a bitter and sad smile.

"I was never loved, Mr. Van Hel- I mean, Gabriel. Not one man who asked for my hand took it seriously… Took _me _seriously for who I really was. They didn't understand me, and I didn't understand them."

Luminita started to cry as she said the last of the sentence, but without her permission, Van Helsing leaned closer to her and set her head on his shoulder, hugging her shoulders in a warm embrace. A sympathetic expression was on his face as he soothed her. Luminita looked surprised at first, but then her whole body relaxed and sagged as she closed her eyes. Then she started to sing softly...

"_Midnight workings, weather down the storyline..._

_I try to find the truth between all the lies..._

_When bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real..._

_Will I see you when I open my eyes? _

_Will I see you when I open my eyes? _

_When breathing's a burden we all have to bear,_

_And trust is one thing we're taught never to share..._

_Somehow you just seem to shine,_

_When loving means breaking and saying goodbye..._

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do..._

_You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth..._

_You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world..._

_And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned..._

_Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe..._

_When night overcomes day, life's so hard to perceive... _

_And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies,_

_Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties..._

_But the one thing remaining is you._

_When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through..._

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do..._

_When you help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth..._

_You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world..._

_And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do..._

_than be right there..._

_To escape my own life and all my fear..._

_And I cant feel..._

_Am I really real? _

_Come and wipe all my tears..._

_Come and wipe all my tears..._

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do..._

_You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth..._

_You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world _

_And somehow, when I'm with you... _

_I can't help but wonder what it is you do..._

_You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth..._

_You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world..._

_And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned..."_

Van Helsing gaped wide eyed as the song finished. The melody of the song was both haunting, and yet it was so beautiful tears were starting to sting in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but he realized that Luminita was already sound asleep, her chest rising and falling. Van Helsing smiled softly, and then pulling his jacket off, he placed it over her like a blanket.

He looked up at the stars, and prayed for both him and Luminita's sake that they will soon find Dracula's lair. If only he knew the consequences that will bring him in the near future just by wishing this...


	7. Dracula's Offer

Lovette laughed slightly, she was in no way used to be drunk. Her cheeks were bright red and her voice was slightly slurred. Dracula laughed and poured a little more into her glass.

"For someone who appears to be quite strong," He whispered, "Wine works it magic on you quite easily."

"Oh yes!" Lovette said, laughing, "I am quite good at holding wine!" She took another gulp and looked at the Count. "And unlike my family..." She poured more wine into the glass, "I know when to stop!" She hiccuped. The Count laughed.

"I can see that. So tell me, my dear, why would such a lovely girl like you be on her own with just her best friend and her grandparents?" He asked gently."

"If I must tell you." Lovette started, "What kind of man wants to be with a girl like me? A book worm, a know-it-all... though I don't know it all." She broke out laughing again, "A girl who has no life! Men want a girl like Luminita! Beautiful, strong, determined and a voice that could charm a fish out of the ocean! God Bless Luminita, she had to put up with these perverts who want her only for her looks, voice and money! She doesn't want that and neither do I... but who wants a girl like me anyway? NO one! Everyone hates a girl who does nothing but reads and spends time with her best friend..." Lovette began to cry, "No matter how kind and friendly I be... everyone turns their back on me! Except for Luminita and my grandparents... I have no one!" She cried. "I bet even Mr. Van Helsing hates me." she whispered to herself.

The Count sensed that she had been wanting to get that off her chest for a long time. Poor Lovette had been alone since before she could remember. Even love had turned it's back on her. He stood up and gently took the goblet of wine from her hand.

"You are tired." He whispered, "Come, and I will take you to a place where you can rest."

Poor Lovette was so tired and drunk, she laid her head on the Count's shoulder as he walked her from the dinning room to his private office down the hall. It was something of a study hall. Warm and filled with history. He opened the door and let Lovette enter before he did and closed her door. Lovette had stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Dracula carefully offered his hand to her and lead her over to a comfortable devian. An evil smile stayed upon his lips as he looked at Lovette. Even drunk... she was beautiful.

"Lay down." He whispered. Lovette did as she was told and laid down upon the soft couch. Dracula made sure her head was comfortable and then moved so that he was on top of her. Lovette gasped slightly, but Dracula's fingers touched her lips.

"Shhhh. Have no fear, my young dear. Your honor shall remain untouched." He smiled "For now." He thought to himself.

Lovette watched in silence was he rubbed his hands together as of warming them up. But then he placed his hands on her temples and rubbed them gently.

"Sleep." A Voice hissed... Dracula's voice hissed.

Lovette began to close her eyes. Her whole body relaxing.

"You know nothing of the world around you..." The voice... his voice whispered. "You only know of me... and my voice."

Lovette began to slip into a deep sleep. The whole world was hazing all around her. Dracula smiled and he leaned closer to her ear. Now it was time for her dream...

Lovette saw herself dressed in the finest silk. A beautiful blue dress embroydered with faries and unicorns. It flowed as though it were no more than spider silk.

She looked down at her wrists and ankels and saw the most amazing jewelry anyone could ask for. She was dripping with diamonds and saphires. Her ankels jangeled happily with gold ankellets and slik slippers stayed comfortably on her feet.

She watched as servants... her servants approched her, brushing her hair and aintiong her with perfume and makeup to great the "master."

That was when she saw Dracula. He approched her and gave a gentle smile.

"Behold this life, my love." He whisered. "Servants attending to your every need. A crown of gold and glory upon your silken hair. A place of power before you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and stroked them.

"You will have all this... when I shall make you my bride."

Suddenly, Lovette was Drunk no more.

"What do you say, my love? Do you not want to be immortal? To live forever in your most beautiful age? You shall never be disturbed by age and diseases, and not a wrinkle shall be seen on you for centuries!" Dracula stated, his eyes luring as he awaited Lovette's answer.

But Lovette only stared at him with disbelief, and then disgust etched on her face. She pulled away from him, pushing his hands away from her shoulder as she backed up.

"I... I don't want your 'hospitality'!" Lovette shouted towards Dracula, who frowned slightly. The marvelous scenery of the beautiful room, with its servants and all its riches, disappeared out of sight. Both Lovette and Dracula now stood in a pitch black place with only one candle in the room, lighting a small glow towards Lovette and Dracula's face.

"Surely you have something you desire, my dear?" Dracula spoke softly as he caught the candle in his hand and walked towards Lovette. Lovette only glared sharply at him, and yet it softened slightly when she thought of what she desired at that very moment. Dracula studied her expression and a furious frown grew on his lips, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"So... you wish for Gabriel."

Lovette jumped. She didn't say she wanted Van Helsing! And yet, Dracula had read her expression and mind. It was true she wanted Van Helsing to save her. She wanted him to come really badly. But she also wanted to meet Luminita, and to hug her as bestfriends did when they were reunited again.

A smirk erased Dracula's frown as he took a step forward. His eyes glowed from red to vampiric blue as he threw his candle out into the darkness. It went shooting in midair, and then disappeared, the flame extinguished. Lovette gave a gasp as her heart beat faster. Her eyes widened in the darkness as she searched for Dracula now. It was cold and dark, and it gave her shivers. She stumbled back and accidently dropped onto the ground. Immediately the darkness vanished, and it was replaced with her room. Nothing had changed, and Dracula had disappeared.

Lovette blinked confusedly. She was inside her bed, the sheets over her. She could feel the warmth of it as she quickly pushed them aside. She got up, and found she was half dressed in her pajamas. She blinked a bit more. Was it all a dream? she thought with a growing smile. She dashed towards the glowing bright window and saw that it was shining with the sun's light. Lovette nodded to herself. Yes, it must have been her imagination! All of it!

She quickly dressed into her dress, lacing up her corset in a hurry, and then straightening her hair. After that, she ran out of her room and running down the stairs of her house, she now found that this felt rather... familiar. As Lovette ran out into the marvelous day, she found that a woman and a man were outside waiting for her. She gave a quizzical look towards them. But something slowly started to dawn on her expression. Was she in heaven? Perhaps she was dead, and she was seeing her mother and father at last. A bright smile shot up on her lips as her eyes widened.

It couldn't possibly be? Lovette thought in astonishment. But slowly tears of happiness poured out of her eyes. She ran faster then before to the woman and father's side, wanting them to hug her tight. Strangely enough to her, she wasn't out of breath from her recent running before. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to see her mother and father more closely, and to be accepted into their arms.

"Lovette..." the woman called out to her, stretching out a hand. The man stood tall beside the woman as Lovette ran towards her mother. She was beautiful, with long wavy blond hair that curled and shined magnificently in the sunlight. Lovette's mother also wore a golden dress that made her look like a Sun Goddess. And not to mention she didn't wear glasses on her nose. Lovette's father was tall and gentlemanly, and almost looked a bit like Gabriel Van Helsing. He had light brown hair that came short around his shoulders, with brilliant green eyes that looked like beautiful emeralds. He wore a dark suit, with a bow around his neck. Both her parents smiled towards her happily.

But as Lovette came to realize, slowly the world around her seemed to be sucking, and her mother and father was vanishing away into the darkness before her very eyes. Slowly her tears of happiness turned into tears of horror as she ran even more faster, her hands outstretched towards their smiling, vanishing forms. Slowly her body was out of breath and eventually she had to stop, sobbing as moaned, "No..." under her breath. A gentle hand touched her as if comforting her, and she without thinking, touched it. Then when she saw the face looking down at her, she gasped, pushing away the hand and backing away.

Dracula laughed, but it was a bitter laugh compared to his normal cruel ones. Lovette continued to pant, breathing in and out the air as she glared angrily at him.

"Why did you take advantage of my weakness, Dracula! Why! I have done nothing wrong to you! Why do you like to torment me so?" Lovette spat, her lips trembling. The shock of seeing her parents, and then having them taken away was something hard for her to bear. She sniffled as her panting slowly ceased to be ragged. Dracula gave her a small smile.

"It is who I am, my love. I am not good, if that is what you mean. If I were, I would have let your imagination linger a little bit more until you reached your parents. But no, I did not. And this seems to make me evil."

Lovette grimaced and she clenched her fist. She looked around her surroundings and an annoyed look jumped into her eyes. They were back in the pitch black room world.

"I can bring them back for you though, Lovette. If you only become my bride..." Dracula slurred and a sly grin stretched his lips.

Lovette glared at him. "Never!"

Dracula frowned. "Am I that bad, dear sweet Lovette?"

"Yes."

Dracula frowned even more, this time a small hint of hurt filling his eyes. Although he was thought to be emotionless and hollow, he could still feel the things everybody felt. He knew the taste of emotion, and now he could smell the hurt in his heart. Lovette, though she continued to glare at him, looked exceptionally curious now.

"So, perhaps you are not as hollow as I thought," Lovette spoke slowly, studying Dracula's expression.

Dracula frowned even more.

Lovette wanted nothing more than to leave this horrid dream and return to her real life, where she could at least escape, or try to escape, the Count's grasp and get as far away from him as she could. She bit her lip as hard as she can, trying to make herself wake up, but she only winced in pain. Even in her dream world she was allowed to feel pain. And that was certainly not good.

I wish I was free of this horrid place! Lovette thought, wishing with all her heart that it would come true. Unfortunately, it didn't help to the situation she was currently in.

"What would be pointless to wish for, my sweet Lovette." Dracula whispered, reading her mind, a smile forming on his pale lips as a horrific power came to his eyes. "For you shall not be leaving."

Lovette turned back towards the candle as the Count walked towards her slowly. The candle no longer glowed a bright warm orange, but an icy, powerful blue. She shivered as she looked back at Dracula.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently, a frightened feeling filling her heart as she began to back as far away from the Count as she could. He just continued to approach her, his eyes never once leave her.

"I did not bring you here to be my... supper, sweet enchanting Lovette." He whispered, "I shall not let you go no matter what you say or do. You will become my bride in time, but until then, you are under my rule and my command."

"No..." Lovette whispered, her fright turning into horror, "No, you can't do this!"

"I can do it and I shall." He waved his hand and Lovette felt herself waking up from her dream. Lovette opened her eyes, blinking furiously and found herself laying on the divan with Dracula on top of her, his hands still rubbing gently on her temples. She screamed loudly and shoved him painfully off her. She ran to the door, only to find it locked tight. She fumbled with it nonetheless as she glanced several quick times towards the Count, who just sat on the divan with a calm look on his face, his legs crossing as he smiled.

"This castle is controlled by my very wish, my dear." He drawled wickedly at her, the smile on his facing burning into Lovette's memory as she continued to tug at the doorknob. It didn't budge. "It would be impossible for you to escape and even harder for your dear Luminita and your sweet Gabriel to find you. And there are many spells and traps that would be deadly to a sweet little angel like you. I would advise you to stay by me, where you will be safe."

"Why?" Lovette screamed, suddenly angry as she looked towards Dracula. Dracula grinned more widely as Lovette glared, her hands turning into tight fists. "You think you can just change me and get away with it! Well, you can forget it! There is no way in the world my heart will ever belong to you!"

Dracula gave a cold chuckle. "Then you do not know me very well my love. Even the most stubborn of women have submitted to my power. However..." He came closer and caged her between his arms in a blur of his supernatural powers. Lovette gave a gasp, as she looked towards Dracula with a grin. "...None of them were as beautiful as you."

Lovette just shoved him away with a harsh shove, causing him to unlock the door for a moment and she ran from the room, back to the bedroom Dracula had given her. She slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed, sobbing angrily as her fear mingled as well. So now she was trapped here! She sobbed even more as she pounded her fists on the bed several times angrily.

Doors, of course, were never a problem for the Count. He watched from the ceiling as she sobbed into her pillow, smelling the fear and pain in her heart. Oh how he wished she would come to him for comfort. His eyes glowed slightly. Perhaps he will do that.

Just then, another temping idea came to mind. True, she would loathe him for it, but it would also bring her back to him. He jumped down from the ceiling and walked over to her. She heard his footsteps and looked up to see the Count. She glared hard at him.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, "What more can you do to hurt me!"

Plenty...Dracula thought to himself, but did not speak it.

"I come with a gift for you," He said gently, lifting her chin with a soft hand. "What if I told you

I could give you what you desire, my dear?"

Lovette pulled away, but curiosity ebbed in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

The Count grinned, "What if I told you that my lips would give you Gabriel's kiss?"

"B-But… That's impossible! Y-You can't possibly…" Lovette shouted in response, but she didn't get to answer. Dracula had grabbed her, though gently, by the hand. Something had coursed through her and into her veins, as if he had let slip a potion into her that was making her face burn. Her eyes drooped a little as if she was drunk, but when she blinked several times; her eyes were back to normal. Lovette blinked some more and found she was standing in the room... alone.

Confused, she recalled she was here a minute ago in the company of Dracula. But when she tried to concentrate to see if that memory was true, the more it seemed to disappear from her mind. She shook her head and thought harder, closing her eyes as she stood in the middle of the room.

Dracula, meanwhile, had hidden. He chuckled silently to himself. Lovette was going to have to forget what they had spoken in order for his little trick to work. His eyes glowed as his appearance changed, a trail of mist clouding around his body. For a moment no one could have seen him in the mist, but then it departed just as quickly as it came, replacing Dracula with the form of the great Gabriel Van Helsing. He wore a royal suit, with a harsh elegant cloak with richly sewed golden stones on the edges. His hair fell gently down to his shoulders and he made sure his teeth were back to normal. Smiling pleasantly, Gabriel Van Helsing, or rather, Dracula walked out of the darkness.

"Why can't I remember anything of what just happened?" Lovette spoke to herself, disbelief in her tone. Her eyes were still closed when she felt something cold... and yet warm touch her cheek gently. She gave a gasp, her eyes widening as she saw Van Helsing in front of her, smiling towards her. Relief washed over her as tears started to brim on her eyes. Her lips trembled happily as she tried to speak, opening her lips.

"V-Van Helsing! W-What are you…" Lovette managed but Van Helsing silenced her, putting his finger delicately on Lovette's gentle lips. Lovette looked confusedly at him, but she obeyed, falling silent. As soon as she did, Van Helsing leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, a kiss so sweet and so warm that Lovette's fearful frown disappeared. The shock of his lips touching her own quickly vanished out of her mind as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of their kiss. Lovette had never felt so at peace… in her whole life. She knew then and there, in Van Helsing's arms... that was where she belonged.

Van Helsing's hand brushed towards Lovette's hair and swiftly undid Lovette's braided golden blond hair, which fell down on her shoulder like an aurora that had fallen out of the night sky. But Lovette didn't even notice. She had wished for this moment to come true, and at last it had come! Their kiss deepened as she felt part of herself being consumed by Van Helsing, and vice versa. She felt Van Helsing's fingers gently comb into her hair.

Lovette slowly opened her eyes; her lips still on Van Helsing's lips, feeling so happy and so at peace. Suddenly, she noticed something….

Van Helsing's eyes did not glow.

She gasped horribly as her heart was shot down by a big ugly arrow that went right through her heart. She ripped her lips off of his lips as she glared teary eyed at Van Helsing, whose eyes glowed with passion and desire. Disappointment also seemed to creep up his eyes as 'Van Helsing' lazily sat on Lovette's bed, his legs crossing. Lovette glared angrily at Van Helsing as slowly the illusion of the spell disappeared, to reveal not Van Helsing, but Dracula on the bed, smiling back at her.

"How… dare you! You took advantage of me! Why would you do it? WHY! I hate you, Count! Stay AWAY from me!" Lovette screamed as small tears rolled down her cheek, falling to the floor with a soft, echoing 'splash'. Dracula grimaced slightly as Lovette glare in tears at him.

"It was a pleasure, my dear. Did you not enjoy it, sweet angel?" Dracula slurred as Lovette's lips trembled angrily. She quickly started to tie her hair up again, but then Dracula vanished from where he stood, and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from tying her hair.

"Let go, Dracula!" Lovette shouted as she looked towards Dracula. Dracula clicked his tounge.

"Tsk, tsk, I think not, my love. You are under my rule in my palace, after all. I command you to let your hair fall like that, you look much lovelier this way."

"No, I won't! Now, let go!" Lovette fired back, struggling to get her hand back. But his grip seemed to have been made of iron, and she stopped struggling, glaring instead at Dracula. He chuckled softly and pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Lovette flinched, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Please…Let go..." Lovette whispered and Dracula, surprisingly, did as she told. She gave out a sigh of relief and searched for the ribbon she used to tie her hair up. Instead, Dracula held it in his hand, twirling it in front of her eyes.

"Give that back!" Lovette shouted, her tears vanishing, an angered expression now on her face as she tried to grab for her ribbon. Dracula laughed and vanished out of her sight again, this time behind her.

"Now why would I do that?" Dracula replied, laughing again as Lovette frowned and tried to grab for the ribbon again. He brought the ribbon to his nose and inhaled it's glorious sent. She missed again and Dracula chuckled.

"So far out of reach." He whispered and slipped down beside her. His hand went for her glasses, but this time, she slapped his hand away. The Count clicked his tounge and vanished into the high rafters again, tirlling the ribbon.

"Ugh, fine! You may have my ribbon! But you shall not have my glasses! I can't see a thing without them!" Lovette spoke, shoving her glasses back up onto her nose. She gave up chasing him as she sat on her bed, panting softly. Dracula sat beside her on her bed, and Lovette quickly got up, brushing away from him.

"Very well, my love," Dracula spoke, grinning as he let the ribbon in his hand vanish. Lovette eyed him, and then gave out a sigh as she looked at him, suddenly uneasily. For once she wasn't angry with the Count, and this was consuming her very much. Yes, that kiss was great, but it just told her how much Dracula would lie and cheat to win her. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she so important? She sighed, wanting deeply to go home. Then her lips formed a sentence and she spoke.

"Where can I find the Library?"

The Count's eyes lit up as he heard this sentence. Was she actually asking for his help? Ever if it was only asking for the Library, it was still something. He stood up and held out his hand to her,

"Come with me my child and I shall show you to the library… for a price." He added as an afterthought. Whatever he could do to bring Lovette closer to him, he had to do.

Lovette had started to stand up, but when the Count had spoken about a price, she sat back down.

"What kind of price?" She asked, concerned. The Count grinned.

"I will show you the Library, but you must do what I ask." He said softly.

"What would that be?" Lovette whispered. The Count took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let me hear your heartbeat."

Lovette didn't understand, "I thought you could always hear my heartbeat."

"I can… but I wish to get closer to it." He whispered, his eyes resting on her beautiful bosum.

Lovette thought about this for a moment. It didn't seem like much to ask for. She wondered if the Count had something else up his sleeve… but it was all he was asking for… and it was pretty small anyway.

"Very well." She whispered, "You may listen to my heartbeat."

The Count grinned, "Thank you, My Dear." He moved next to her and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" Lovette gasped as the harsh way he held her close, "I said you could listen to my heartbeat!"

"That's what I'm doing." He said gently and laid his head atop her chest. He listened to her soft breath and the beating of her heart. It was strong whenever he was near, but still steady. It was one of the most beautiful heartbeats he had ever heard in his life. He frowned when he heard something else too… the one who her heart beat for.

Gabriel.

Rage filled him. Unbelievable rage. Suddenly, he felt as though Lovette was more than a young woman. She was a treasure… HIS treasure. Though he was not sure why. No other man… especially Gabriel, would ever have her! At that very moment, Count Vladilaus Dracula swore to himself, his servants and every soul that could be found on this earth that he would do whatever it took, by no matter what means necessary. Even if it meant torturing her,

He would rid Gabriel Van Helsing from Lovette's life forever.

He would be the ONLY love in her life! He swore it!

He pulled away from her chest and nodded, holding out his hand.

"Come, I will show you to the Library."


	8. The Cherished One

Dilectio's Primoris Erratum

A/N: Hello! We are back again and this time this chapter will be featuring Luminita and Van Helsing! After that, it shall probably go back to normal, moving back and forth at Luminita and then at Lovette:) I hope you enjoy the ride and reviews will be greatly appreciated! Signed, Elwyndra & Katie Van Helsing

P.S.- I got some presents for you! Visit my site and you'll be able to see what Luminita and Lovette looks like! (;

Disclaimer: As you all know, we do not own anything from the movie and book, Van Helsing. The only things we do own is our characters, stories and plots:)

Summary: Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find a injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. How will they survive?

Chapter Eight – The Cherished One

Luminita awoke to find that she was sleeping on the dirt, her hair sprawled as a harsh cold breeze blew at her cheeks. She pushed aside whatever was on top of her and gave a gasp as she felt her head banging back and forth, as if someone was hitting a huge Church bell inside of her skull. She moaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily and got up, setting her temporary blanket on the big log where Luminita and Van Helsing had spent the night through yesterday. She mumbled something under her breath as she realized that the blanket had been Van Helsing's coat. A little distressed with this little news, Luminita quickly grabbed her hand away from the coat, as if it was about to bite for her. Groaning painfully, she saw that Van Helsing was still asleep, his hat over his face and his back leaned on the huge log. Shivering in spite of herself, Luminita walked away from him with a slight smile.

That smile quickly disappeared though as she muttered a curse. Another stab inside her head made her realize she had a rather harsh hangover. And also, the clouds hovering in the sky also made her frown. It was dark, and although it was not rain clouds, it was getting near to it. Pursuing her lips, she glanced over her shoulder. She could see the back of Van Helsing's head in view, along with the burnt out fire pit. Luminita looked back at the forest, and saw a mist was slowly forming through the forest.

Luminita headed towards the mist, looking back at her shoulder a few times. She was just going to have a little walk, that was all. She was not such a mindless fool to let herself get lost, and so she stopped abruptly, finding herself in the company of a tree stump and surrounded by more mist. Sighing, Luminita rubbed her forehead, as if that would work its magic as to getting the aching hangover out of her head. Then, seeing this did nothing, she thought perhaps maybe if there was something to distract her, the hangover wouldn't hurt that much. And so, she started to sing.

Closing her eyes, she opened her lips, releasing a soft and slow tune that echoed through the forest. It sounded beautiful, and yet there was something about it that made tears sting in her eyes. The thought of Lovette sparked in her mind and this strengthened the will to sing the song that had been passed down from generation to generation.

Daylight creeps into thy soul,

Where men shall be forbidden to endeavor,

Only one kindred spirit shall be allowed to be free to open your heart,

and this man you will cherish forever.

Luminita's thoughts wandered towards her childhood memories, where her parents had sang that song to her. Luminita's family and Lovette's family had been close even before Luminita and Lovette had been born it seemed. But once they were born, they seemed to get even closer.

She remember when she and Lovette had been three. They played in Luminita's backyard, picking wild flowers. Luminita's mother had been watching them, sowing quietly and singing that very song. Both little girls had heard the tune and went over to her mother...

"Mommy," Luminita asked, "Why do you always sing that song?"

Luminita's mother smiled, "It has been in our family even since before I was born." She was quiet for a moment as she thought about singing it to Luminita as a new born.

"What does it mean, mommy?" Luminita asked. Her mother stroked her hair, "You will know when the time comes, my darling."

"But when is that time going to come?" She asked anxiously. Her mother hugged her.

"You will know, my darling."

Luminita smiled as she thought of that. "But when will I know mom?" She whispered to herself, a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked up at the dark sky and sighed. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Daylight creeps into thy soul,

Where men shall be forbidden to endeavor,

Only one kindred spirit shall be allowed to be free to open your heart,

and this man you will cherish forever."

"You have an amazing voice." Luminita let out a tiny squeal and turned around to see Van Helsing, leaning against the side of a tree, listening to her sing. His eyes glimmered with a slight hint of mischief. Luminita rolled her eyes.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Van Helsing smiled, "An angel's voice does not tend to go unnoticed unless the man listening is drunk."

"And... weren't you last night?" Luminita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He pointed out, putting his hat on his head, his shaggy mane seemed even waver after a night's sleep, "You were drunk, I was sober."

"Mr. Van Helsing," Luminita smiled, "One who hunts creatures of the night should know to be more careful when sneaking up on people who are lost in thought. Who knows, I could have been armed. I could have taken off your head, your hands, your..." Her eyes drifted down to his middle and she found herself blushing. "Did I mention your head?"

Van Helsing smirked, "If you had been armed, I probably would not have surprised you. Your hands were too relaxed to be holding a weapon and if you had held the weapon in your lap, your back would have been straighter."

Luminita let out a small chuckle, "How does anyone put up with you?"

"Not easily. Talk to Cardinal Jinette and a friend of mine, Carl. " Gabriel said, rising to his feet and doing a couple of quick stretches to get the sleep out of his body.

"What? Did he see you as an arrogant, reckless wolf?"

"No, actually. He saw me as an arrogant, reckless popinjay. But rather close, I'll give you that." He gave her a kind smile and Luminita could not help but smile back. There was a moment of silence and Van Helsing cleared his throat.

"So... where did you learn that song?" Van Helsing asked.

Now it was Luminita's turn to be quiet for a moment. "Family heirloom, you could say." She told him, "It's been in my family since before I was born."

Van Helsing's eyebrows narrowed, "Did you ever find out what it means?"

Luminita shook her head, "Why?"

"I don't know... it just..." Van Helsing felt the fog in his mind part slightly. All he could see were two beautiful maddens... but no more. "Never mind." He rubbed his chin, "Just wondering, but out of you and Lovette, who is older?"

"Me." Luminita told him, "By three months... when we were younger... people thought we were sisters." She lowered her head slightly, trying to hide her face. Van Helsing saw the small tears quickly starting to form in her eyes and sat beside her. "We'll get her back. I promise you, the Count will pay for what he did to her." He brushed the tears from her eyes and hugged her.

"I promise you... I will return..."

Van Helsing's mind snapped out of the fog for a moment. He shook his head, trying to remember what he saw. Himself as a knight? The maidens? Dracula? No! That was impossible! It was just the stress playing on his mind, he told himself.

"Van Helsing?" Luminita asked, a look of concern on her face, "What's wrong?"

Van Helsing eyes came back to her and looked deeply into hers. Those marvelous eyes comforted him, making him feel at peace and comfort. Yes. All that moment had been was the stress of Lovette's capture.

"Nothing." He whispered a bit uncertainly, "Everything is just fine."

"You know something..." Luminita spoke slowly while staring into the deep brown eyes that seemed to lull her into a peaceful state, "This is going to sound completely and undoubtedly insane... but I think I may be falling for you, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow and gave a gentle grin, "Well, I must certainly say that is a first. The last woman who fell for me was ten feet tall and had wigs the size of church doors."

They both gave a good laugh at that.

"Well, Luminita, I think we would have to keep on moving. For one, we'd have to get out of this forest. Perhaps we might be in luck to find a small village around here and ask about Dracula's whereabouts. We're not safe here, and creatures may be lurking around," Van Helsing spoke, and smiling softly, offered a hand towards Luminita.

Luminita accepted it and was pulled onto her feet. She brushed aside the little bits of dirt on her dress and nodded, concern evident on her face. They would be more safe if they got out of the forest. She gave a sigh of relief that she had left the note explaining her current situation to her parents. They would understand, they knew how she always was. They may not have agreed to her decision, and she knew that. But they were not here, and she wouldn't have it if she had to stay copped up inside the house, screaming helplessly for help that might ensure her best friend's death.

She glanced towards Van Helsing and spoke, "I think you are right, Mr. Van Helsing. We should hurry, it's growing darker by the minute. We should buy a horse, perhaps we'll be able to travel to Vaseria, it's not too far from here, and I can find my parents then!" Van Helsing nodded, and they stared at each other hopefully. Then Luminita smiled and turned away, looking at her front, eyes narrowing at the thickening mist. "Hurry, Mr. Van Helsing, we should return to camp."

Van Helsing looked away as well, his eyes observant of his surroundings. An uneasy look flashed on his face, but was soon replaced with urgency as he caught hold of Luminita's hand and rushed her out of the mist, a pathway that he remembered to have been their forgotten campsite. Soon enough, they found the soft trailing smoke of their fire, and the smell of burning wood lingering in the air. Luminita and Van Helsing both gave out a sigh of relief, and then Luminita noticed as she realized she was still tightening her hold on Van Helsing's hand. She blushed red and released her grip, looking nervous. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her actions as they grabbed for their things. Van Helsing replaced back his jacket onto his back, and Luminita grabbed for her bag, a few of her belonging sitting inside the woolen item.

"Ready, Miss Elavora?" Van Helsing spoke, walking towards Luminita and she nodded. They started to walk together, close together so if there was any trouble, they would be able to dodge the same way and not get lost. Silence had stretched between them and their surroundings and as Luminita listened for the soft chirping sounds of birds, she found to her fright that she could only hear her only breathing and the crunching of the fallen leaves below their feet. Shivering, she went closer to Van Helsing's side and Van Helsing looked at her worriedly, reading her expression. Luminita breathed out a warm breath as the icy wind bit into them.

"It's so quiet..." Luminita stated, as she looked up at the gray clouds, and at the mists that had completely surrounded their path. Van Helsing nodded, a serious look in his eyes. "We may become lost in this mist. But we don't have time..." Van Helsing spoke, and it cut through Luminita's thoughts clearly. Luminita nodded firmly as well, now shunned of her fear. Those words gave her courage, and her eyes burned fiercely as she smiled again.

"Yes... We don't have time... We would be able to find the entrance to Dracula's Castle, wouldn't we?" Van Helsing didn't answer at this question, and Luminita fell silent, their breathing becoming rhythmic in the quiet of the forest.

They kept walking until they could both feel that the silence was too much for either of them. It seemed as though they both wanted to say something, but no one could come up with what to say. Van Helsing cleared his throat.

"So... are you any good with weapons?" He asked out of the blue. Luminita looked up at him and gave an odd smile. That was certainly something she had not expected him to say.

"Yes, I am." She said, nodding to him, "Swords, bows and arrows, you name it... just not guns."

Van Helsing looked down at her, "Why not guns? They are the best weapons to use in case you need to attack quickly!"

"Oh, I know." Luminita commented, "I've just never used one before and my parents wouldn't let me learn."

"Why not?" Van Helsing asked, his curiosity pique on him.

"Well, aside from the fact that the last kid in town who used a gun shot his eye out..." She commented, trying told hold back a laugh, as no one in town had shot their eye out, "I just never had time. I was always doing something else and never had time to learn."

"Well!" Van Helsing said, putting down his bag and taking Luminita's bag from her, "It's high time you learned." He pulled out one of his trusty pistols and showed it to Luminita. It was different than any other weapon Luminita had ever seen. Made by the armory, it was covered in beautiful designs and looked much more lethal than other guns. Even without the sunlight, these particular guns glinted marvelously.

"Here," He said, opening the back side, "You insert the bullets here and make sure you have a full round." He told her before closing the back. "Make sure the back is fully closed, that is very important. And," Van Helsing pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and Luminita gave him a odd look, "the pistol will thrust at you when you pull the trigger. Hold onto it really tightly, ok?" He then came around her back side and placed her hands on the gun so that both she and he were holding it.

"Place your thumb around there." He said, moving her hands, "And your finger on the trigger. Now, cock the hammer." He showed her the tiny switch at the top of the gun and waited for it to click.

"Okay, now you are ready to shoot. But listen to me, Luminita." He said gently, "This is an extremely dangerous weapon. If you fire it wrong, you could kill yourself."

"I know." Luminita spoke, giving him a slight look of irritation, "You don't have to tell me."

"I know," Van Helsing rolled his eyes with a grin, "I'm always supposed to!"

Both of them got a good laugh out of that.

"Okay." Van Helsing said, making sure the gun was secure in her hands, "Ready?"

"Yes." Luminita nodded, gulping nervously. This was starting to make her uneasy, but in a good way.

"Now what is your target?" Van Helsing spoke and pointed to their surroundings.

Luminita looked around. She saw an old tree log that looked like it had fallen down years ago. She nodded towards the log.

"That," she whispered, her heart beating hard inside her chest.

"Now, I'm gonna let go of your hands and I want you to fire right at the center of the log." He said, backing away from her.

Luminita nodded a little uncertainly but her hands tingled to try. A smile came back on her lips as she held the gun harder.

"Okay, on my signal... three... two... one... FIRE!"

Luminita aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying right into the center of the dead log! The gun pushed a little at her, as if attacking her, but she held onto it tightly as instructed. Van Helsing smiled and applauded.

"Wonderful job! Not bad at all for your first lesson." He said as Luminita stood still. Suddenly, a small smile came over her face as she put the gun down and jumped into the air.

"YES!" Luminita cheered. "Yes! I did it!"

Van Helsing came beside her and patted her back. "Very good job," he said, "You have a ways to go, but very good job."

Luminita looked up at him, her eyes filled with happiness as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He looked shocked for a moment as thought he was not sure at all what to do... but after a moment, he smiled and hugged her back.

Luminita smiled, she felt warm and safe in Van Helsing's arms. Something she had never felt before with a man. She felt a strange feeling in her heart... something that was different, and at the same time, familiar. She leaned up and found herself touching Van Helsing's cheek. Now it was his turn to blush as she moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and he did the same. She was just about to place her lips to his...

"Is he not wonderful, my sister?" Kayla asked her sister as she watched the man known as Gabriel Van Helsing leave their home. He mounted his beautiful stallion and blew a kiss to them both before riding off back to the battle field.

"He is an angel..." Liora whispered as she hugged her sister and they both walked back to their home. They could not get him off their minds, no matter what they did.

"Every day, I wish I could kiss him." Kayla spoke gently.

"As do I." Liora smiled gently to her sister. But they knew in their hearts they could not.

Only he could kiss them. Only he must choose.

Both women nodded to each other, they knew their promise, and that was something they could never break.

Luminita pulled back from Van Helsing and opened her eyes. Van Helsing watched as she backed away from him, a strange look in her eyes. But it was not out of caution.

"I can't." She whispered gently as though she could not even believe her own voice. She sat down on an old tree stump and looked at the ground.

"You can't what?" Gabriel asked as he came nearer to her and sat beside her.

"Kiss you..." Luminita whispered slowly, unknown guilt in her heart, "I want to! God knows I want to... but I... I can't. I promised."

"You promised who?" Van Helsing seemed confused. As confused as Luminita was. He had felt something too in that moment... but he couldn't remember what it was. A feeling...

"I... can't remember..." She said gently, "Maidens."

Luminita looked at Van Helsing as the word came from his mouth, "What?"

"The Angel Maidens," He spoke again, almost trance like.

"Who are the Angel Maidens?"

"I... don't know." He stood up and sighed, "I am sorry. My memory... it does this to me. I feel something inside... then it vanishes."

Luminita stood and came beside him, "It's okay. I know how you feel."

They both stood quiet for a moment, looking at the woods around them.

"You know..." Luminita said with a growing smile, "I'm kinda glad I'm taking this adventure with you."

Van Helsing smiled down at her. He felt something inside. Something for her... something for Lovette... something for both?... he didn't know... but he felt it.

"So am I."

"Mr. Van Helsing, I have been wondering..." Luminita started as the two continued to walk through the woods. The mist had cleared a little, but there was not much of a difference still.

The Hunter looked at her inquiringly. "What is it, Miss Elavora?"

"You said before that your memory... it does things to you... Did you have it from the beginning?" Luminita spoke observantly, a mixture of feelings emanating from the question she asked. Van Helsing looked to be taken off guard at the question, but he smiled, a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't think so. I have lost my memories from before. I've lived lives that should have been impossible to any mortal kind..."

Luminita looked curious at this answer. "Oh... Do..." she trailed off for a minute, uncertain if she was able to ask this question. "Umm..."

Van Helsing grinned, putting a hand on Luminita shoulder. "Whatever you are about to ask, just do so, Miss Elavora."

Luminita opened her mouth to respond, but she shut them back. Then she opened them, but this time there seemed to be fulfillment inside her eyes.

"I... Mr. Van Helsing, I have a whole load of questions I would like to ask you, but I think, the most relevant of all would be this. Do not be insulted, but I am too curious to push aside any longer..." Luminita paused, took a deep breath and then continued.

"Why did Dracula know you?"

Van Helsing looked at Luminita for a moment, unable to answer. Luminita looked directly into his eyes as Van Helsing looked at the clouded sky. The Hunter then glanced back at her, but he didn't know what to say as both of them gazed at each other. Then this time it was his turn to ask. "How did you know?"

Luminita raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her lips. "I... before Dracula kidnapped Lovette... he threatened to kill me if I didn't scream for help. Your help. He stated you as your first name. And that's how I knew."

Van Helsing gave an understanding nodd, but before he could answer anything, Luminita spoke, "I'm guessing you don't know?"

Van Helsing gave a sigh and smiling, he nodded. "I don't remember ever meeting him. And yet the Count seems to know me instead."

Luminita looked thoughtfully at this. "Maybe it's from the memory you lost... From the-" She cut off and then her eyes closed suddenly. Van Helsing looked at her strangely, concern in his eyes. He was about to touch her, trying to wake her up, but her eyes had suddenly shot open wide.

"Stay away from her!" Luminita yelled at thin air, as if she was shouting at a person, and then as if the sudden trace like moment had faded, Luminita blinked, and looked at Van Helsing as if nothing had happened. Van Helsing looked at her with a look of surprise in his face.

"What?" Luminita spoke, suddenly confused with the look on his face and Van Helsing put a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Elavora?" Luminita gave him a strange look at the question. "Yes... umm... why do you ask...?"

"You did something a bit... abnormal..." Van Helsing spoke as he let his hand slide away from Luminita forehead. Luminita blinked with confusion, a look of worry flickering in her eyes. "Did I..?"

"You told the air to 'Stay away from her'," Van Helsing spoke slowly, and Luminita looked at him, eyes furrowing. But her eyes now widened as she saw something behind the Hunter. Her mouth gaped open as she backed away instinctively. She tried to scream, but she was unable to as she continued to stare at Van Helsing's back.

Van Helsing immediately understood and dived at Luminita, both of them slamming onto the ground as the sudden wind burst at their face. A inhuman growl was heard as something sped over them, a flash of fur to their eyesight. Luminita finally gave a gasp as Van Helsing grabbed her arm, pulling his pistol out. The flash of fur pounced back at them, claws and fangs extended as the creature's features were revealed from the thickened mist.

It was a huge dark brown werewolf, with glowing feral eyes, glinting dangerously as saliva slid down it's jaw. The beast's back was bent, so its front claws were floating in midair, and the back paws helping the creature from unbalancing. The werewolf let out a horrible roar as it came at them. Luminita gave out a yelp as Van Helsing pushed her on to the floor, he himself falling on the other site of the path.

"Mr. Van Helsing!" Luminita shouted as she saw the Hunter's pistols fly from his hands, a bit far from his grasp. Van Helsing was unconscious, his hair sprawled out on the ground, his hat elsewhere. The werewolf's eyes traced the pistol and the distance towards Van Helsing, as if it was calculating all that it was planning. Which, technically, may have been the case.

Luminita immediately moved quickly, as she ran towards the pistol. The werewolf's eyes glared at her back as it chased her, each step it made leaving a ferocious aftermath of falling leaves and bark. Luminita's heart thumped hard inside her chest as she grabbed quickly for the pistol, fumbling quickly for her very life. She aimed it at the rushing werewolf, and begging that her aim was right, she shot. There was a pained howl as she saw the werewolf stop and slump onto the ground, the body unmoving.

Luminita gave out a sigh of relief and then as fast as she can, she ran towards Van Helsing's side, putting the pistol beside her. "Mr. Van Helsing!" Luminita shouted worriedly as she shook Van Helsing's shoulder. The Hunter stirred for a moment, and then gave out a painful groan. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at Luminita's face. "So I'm guessing you shot it?"

Luminita smiled back, "Yes I did." Van Helsing nodded but his eyes widened with fear and attention. Luminita looked at him with perplexed eyes but before she could ask, she was pushed aside again onto the floor. There was a scream as Luminita got up, ignoring the dirt on her hair. She grabbed for the pistol, and this time, she aimed for the beast's heart. There was a loud BANG as a hard thud was heard, and the only sound that was heard was the hoarse gasping for breath.

"Oh god, Mr. Van Helsing!" Luminita shouted as she threw the pistol away, running to Van Helsing, who was trying to get up. Blood rushed down his chest, crimson red soaking the clothes he wore as Van Helsing collapsed onto the ground, as if the power he had suddenly vanished. Luminita's eyes were starting to fill with tears of guilt as she carefully pulled away the ripped clothes, revealing the bite wound.

"Oh My God..." She whispered.

Van Helsing looked into her eyes and tried to smile,

"Trust me... this is not the first time this has happened."

At that point, having lost her best friend... and now with Van Helsing being bitten... she broke down and cried.


	9. The Darker Side Of Love

**Dilectio's Primoris Erratum**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing. The only things we do own is Luminita and Lovette:)

**Summary:** Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find a injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. How will they survive?

**Chapter Nine – The Darkest Side of Love**

Lovette was astounded. She had never seen so many books in her life! The shelves were filled with novels of all genre from fiction to non-fiction and seemed to be overflowing onto shelf. Her eyes wide, Lovette ran to examine one of them, excitement rushing through her system. Most of these books were in first edition. Books like these were never found until now! A genuine smile that stayed hidden had at last broke free, and a look of joy filled her eyes.

Dracula walked up behind Lovette as she opened the book and started to read, her fingers tracing the rough texture of the leather. Flipping through it, she exhaled excitedly.

"Do you like this place?" He asked gently, his hand toying with her hair. Lovette nodded vigorously, not taking her eyes off the book in her hand.

"I've... I've never seen so many books in my life," she whispered in wonder, "... even when I went to the library in Prague, I..." She looked around, finally facing Dracula, "I feel like I've stepped into another world...!"

"Perhaps you have," He whispered, a soft chuckle coming from his lips, "For in Castle Dracula, almost nothing is what it seems..."

Lovette's awe quickly replaced anger, and she glared at the smiling Count. Walking away from him, she sat down on a deviant, the grip on her book tightening as she continued to stab imaginative knives into him. The Count only chuckled, but this time silently.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit and read for a bit."

The Count nodded and sat beside her, running his hands over her legs. She smacked his hand with the book, a furious glare in her eyes. "Alone!" She snapped. The Count gave her a sly smile and kissed her hand once before leaving.

"Very well," Dracula spoke with a small smile, "I shall return later tonight and we will have _much_ to speak of..." He bowed to her and left the room, closing the door of the library behind him. Lovette looked at the door for a moment before her head snapped back to her book.

"I hope not," Lovette muttered softly under her breath as she sat down to read her book in peace.

But what she didn't know was that she was not really **alone.**

"_Well,_ it seems as though the little bookworm is playing hard to get!"

Lovette jumped up and gasped to see Dracula's very own brides standing behind her, giving her the welcoming smiles of a wicked vampire. One was wearing a pink dress, the other dressed in a yellow-green dress. Lovette gulped and tried to keep her head as she continued to stare up at the three vampires.

"Look, I mean you no harm," She spoke softly, eying the Brides cautiously, "All I want to do is to read in peace!" The dark haired one chuckled with a wicked grin.

"Any woman who comes across us and our Master is our enemy, youngling!"

"Really, just let me be. I'm-" Lovette began, anger starting to form inside her chest. What was with these woman? Clearly they were overly obsessive of their so-called 'Master' as they call them. _So this must be Dracula's Brides..._ Lovette thought with a shiver. _Aleera and Verona was it? Didn't Van Helsing kill Marishka? _Lovette thought as she recalled the names of the Brides she read in a book written all about Vampires. There was also a mention of Dracula, but at this current moment, that specific information was unneeded of.

"Ah!" The dark haired Bride, Verona, a cut off rudely, grinning widely, "Of course! You would have a tiring day... after trying to seduce our master..."

Lovette immediately felt her blood boil, "I can assure you!" She snapped furiously, "I have done no such thing! I don't want anything to do with that pompous, heartless, no-good, double-crossing womanizer!"

The red haired Bride, Lovette guessed was Aleera, burst into fits of laugher, an ironic thing for one such as her to do. Lovette only rolled her eyes.

"Don't play stupid, bookworm!" Aleera cackled, "No woman can resist his power! Not even princesses of the strongest will can resist him!"

"Well," Lovette hotly as she glared at the Brides, "I want nothing to do with him!"

The Brides immediately hissed in unison, making Lovette's skin crawl in fear. She tried to back away as much as she could to safety.

"_Liar!"_ Verona shrieked as her eyes glowed darkly. Aleera nodded at Verona's answer. The Brides all fell towards the ground, their dresses trailing behind their feet as they landed safely onto the floor.

Lovette gulped as she started to back away. She was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"_No woman can resist him!" _Aleera snapped, barring off her long pointed fangs.

"Don't you dare play stupid with us!" Verona hissed angrily, her claws ready to tear poor Lovette limb from limb.

_" Don't think for a moment we cannot see the desire that burns in your heart!"_ Both the Brides' eyes flashed dangerously, their fangs bared, ready for instant attack.

Lovette held her book to her chest tightly. She didn't love the Count... she loved another. And they had assumed it was instead love for the Count. She bit her lip hard. _Gabriel..._ Lovette thought softly inside her thoughts as she continued to stare back at Dracula's Brides.

"Look, I never-" she began almost desperately as she continued to back away. The Brides took further steps, catwalking towards her with feminine elegance.

"**SILENCE!**" Aleera snarled loudly and flew at Lovette, pinning her to the bookshelves. Lovette gave out a pained gasp as she tried to escape. But try as she might, Lovette couldn't move. Verona came next to her, licking her voluptuous lips.

"We have decided on your fate, little Lovette. The Master will not take another woman!" Verona whispered as she brushed away Lovette's hair from her throat. Hunger burned in her eyes as Lovette continued to struggle. The book that was in her grasp fell onto the floor as the youngest of the brides moved forward, her locks of red hair falling like rivers onto her shoulder.

"I want first _bite!_" Aleera hissed, baring her fangs at Lovette as Verona did the same.

Lovette closed her eyes... she knew she was done for. Well, better to be killed by theses creatures then live with Dracula forever, right?

As she felt Aleera's breath on her throat... there was an inhuman roar and suddenly, both women were ripped away from her. Lovette held back a scream of horror as she watched the Count mercilessly attacked his bride in his horrific hell-beast form. He scratched at them, bit them, attacked them as though he were attacking a wild animal that needed to be tamed. The brides screamed in fear and tears fell from their faces as they tried to protect themselves from the blows.

At last, he threw them to the ground and snarled angry. They were all covered in bruises, blood and tears. He had not a single scratch on him as he looked down upon his Brides. Both sisters sobbed as they struggled to stick together, hugging each other for small comfort.

"How... dare you..." He hissed with his most murderous voice Lovette had ever heard, "After all I have _said! _After everything I told you, you still went and attacked her! **HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN WHO YOUR MASTER IS?** **YOU DARE ATTACK THIS YOUNG ONE BEHIND MY BACK AND THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT?**"

"Master..." Aleera whispered through her trembling, "We only-"

"**SILENCE!"** He roared in such a voice it made Lovette fall to her knees and silently break out into tears, "If you _EVER_ attack her again, hear me out, **I WILL KILL YOU ALL!** _DO YOU UNDERSTAND!_" He bellowed at them. The Brides all shook their heads, terrified.

"Now get out of my sight!" Dracula snarled disgustedly and pointed to the door. The Brides did as they were told, running from the room as they held onto each other.

The Count's calm demeanor restored, he looked back to see Lovette on the ground, sobbing in fear and shock. She shivered when she looked up at Dracula.

"Forgive them, my beloved, they only-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" Lovette sobbed out, hugging herself, "You're as much of a monster as they are! Stay away from me!" She got up immediately, brushing her tears away from her eyes. Dracula rushed forward, trying to grab her arm and pull her into him, but she ran from the room. Her legs quickly led her to her bedroom and there she threw herself upon the bed, weeping at what she had just seen.

She did not see the Count had materialized over her bed, watching her sob. A slight guilt flickered in his eyes, but soon disappeared. He was hollow. And would forever be so. Even love was not going to make him whole... But perhaps Lovette could.

Lovette continued to cry, her tears staining the bed sheets as she gripped onto the bed tightly. Sniffling, she turned around and gave out a shocked, frightened yelp, falling her grip as she fell onto the floor with a rather painful thud. Dracula lips twitched slightly from laughing as he took a step forward, reaching out for Lovette. Lovette immediately backed away as fast as she can, getting up with a slight wince.

"Don't you ever listen? I said **stay away!**" Lovette shouted at the Count, who grimaced. He took a more closer step towards Lovette, and she quickly acted by climbing up her bed. Dracula scowled as he stared up at her.

"My dear, I apologize for what I have done. But from the way you sound, like you didn't want me to save you..." Dracula spoke with a slur, but now a sly grin has started to form on his lips.

"No! Yes! I wanted you to save me-" Lovette began and Dracula's eyebrow rose, his grin widening. He circled the outer edges of the bed, like a prey ready to attack. Which, technically, might have been the case. Lovette backed away onto the wall, keeping a close eye on Dracula's movement. "So you actually wanted me to save you? You felt something for me then, did you, _Miss Gerheart?_"

Lovette's face immediately hardened, her face red with anger. "I would never call for your help! Not if I can ever help it!" (A/N: Sound familiar? XD)

Dracula chuckled enthusiastically, "We shall see, my dear..."

Lovette snorted doubtfully at this, as small trails of tears continued to run down her cheek. Dracula leaned forward to wipe it away with his pale hands, but she backed away. Dracula gave an annoyed click with his tongue and leaned back on Lovette's bedroom wall, smiling.

"Why do you do it, Count? How can you be so evil? ... There must be something in your past that the writers are certainly not willing to tell..." Lovette spoke, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Dracula's smile vanished, replacing a grimace.

"All those who try to know about me are forced to weave lies... I hide my past intentionally, my dear, for if anyone knew of my past... It would become my weakness." Lovette's head tilted slightly at this comment, curiosity clear in her eyes. Both of them stared at each other for a moment. Then Dracula broke the silence with a distant look that narrowed when he looked closer at Lovette, as if he was trying to grasp something he couldn't.

"Strange, you seem to look so familiar to me..." He reached out to lift up her chin, but Lovette had turned and ran from the room. The Count sighed,

"Oh my dear... why do you fight me?"

The Count looked toward the bed and walked over, seating himself upon it, he inhaled deeply. He could still smell Lovette's tears upon the comforter. He sighed.

"She smells like roses in full bloom.'

He felt his hand reach under the bed spread to feel the warmth of her body when his hand touched something unexpected. Something hidden... under the bed itself. He raised one eyebrow and tried to pull it out.

"Is little Lovette hiding something from me? Or are my brides spying on her? If they are I swear-"

The object came out with one good tug. It was an old leather bound book. Dracula's eyes went wide.

"My old Chronicle?" He whispered.

As a human, Dracula had kept something of a diary about things that had happened in his life. He had hidden it many years before, but had forgotten its location. He smiled and brushed some of the dust off to reveal a dragon symbol on the cover. He opened it and looked inside. The old pages and the smell of the dust brought back so many memories. Memories of him and Gabriel when they had been friends... the green ink he used when he had a victory in battle..

"Ah..." he whispered, looking at the entry dates, "To be alive again... to be-"

He cut himself off. His eyes had darted to the last entry made. Only a few days before his death... He couldn't breath as he began to read it... he felt his mind began to clear... and his cold heart... begin to race.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_October, 1462._

_I have found her._

_The angel I was destined to be with. My beloved... my princess... I have found her._

_Oh heaven could not have blessed a more beloved child. Her body is that of a goddess, carved by the angels in the most beautiful stone. Her glowing locks of gold flowing down her elegant shoulders. The eyes of pure blue... a deep and as mesmerizing as the sea itself._

_And her voice. The Voice that the angels created._

_Oh heaven above... she must be mine..._

_I will never forget her as I stepped off my stallion. She was there... dressed in peasant clothes, her hair filled with flowers, her hand as soft as silk. How I longed then and there to kiss her. To take her into my arms and proclaim her mine... beautiful peasant... with a beautiful name..._

_Kayla..._

_Kayla!_

_My beloved one's name is Kayla..._

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

The Count's eyes went wide. _Kayla..._ he knew that name... the entry continued on and on about this 'Kayla' girl, but never once mentioned where she lived or who her parents were. He flipped through the journal to see if he had missed something... when a piece of paper fell out of the journal. He bent down to pick it up and heard himself gasp as the memories came rushing back to him like the rapids in the fastest river.

The paper was a portrait of Kayla...

And it was Lovette without her glasses.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_"An honor to meet you sir..." She whispered, her voice soft like a gentle wind. Dracula smiled and bowed, gentle caressing her hand as he kissed her it. _

_"No, sweet one, the honor is mine..."_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"_Vladislaus, you know you cannot force Kayla into this, she will only push away even more!" Gabriel Van Helsing shouted as he glanced at his friend and brother-in-arm. Dracula only glared at him, now feeling betrayed._

"_Don't tell me what I to do, Gabriel. She is mine. She loves me."_

_Gabriel frowned. "You don't know that."_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_The girls' parents stood in shock as he spoke, "There is no other woman in the world for me... I wish to marry your daughter..."_

_"Never."_

_He turned and his heart fell. Kayla had spoken._

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_He held out the bouquet of roses._

_"What can I do to make you see that you are the one."_

_"I can't marry you, Count. You can't-"_

_"Vladislaus, my beloved! I beg of you to call me Vladislaus."_

_"No!" She said, tears filling her eyes, "Please leave me..." She ran, but he ran after._

_"YOU CAN'T HIDE IT KAYLA! YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE MINE! I'LL MAKE YOU SEE IT! I'LL FORCE YOU TO SEE IT IF I HAVE TO! YOU'RE MINE KAYLA! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MINE!" He ran until Kayla's sister Liora, grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He crushed the roses in his hand._

_"If it takes forever." He whispered... "I will make you mine."_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

The Count rose from his place. His eyes fixed in a strange gaze. He knew know why he was hollow... why he always felt so alone. His brides were always there, an feeble attempt to fill something he couldn't. Not without _her._

He walked back to the library, where he found Lovette reading. She looked up and glared, annoyed.

"Dear God! Why can't you leave me-"

"I think I have found you," He spoke slowly, but almost at once. His eyes never left Lovette as she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. She walked away from her seat, laying the book on the bed side table.

"What?" She whispered as Dracula stepped forward... with every footstep forcing Lovette to be backed against the wall. Fear replaced confusion as Lovette shivered.

"I was blinded by time... but now everything is clear... I have found you..."

Very gently he reached up and took off her glasses.

His heart leapt.

It was Kayla.

And this time, he will make her love him.

_Eternally._


	10. Their Hidden Past

**Dilectio's Primoris Erratum**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing. The only things we do own are Luminita and Lovette:)

**Summary:** Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find a injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. Now things become dangerous when Dracula discovers a dark secrete of the past. How will they survive?

**Chapter Ten: Their Hidden Past**

"Oh god... _Oh my god..._"

Luminita was lost for words as she sobbed, tears falling from her eyes and raining down on Van Helsing. Her fingers grasped the Hunter's clothes tightly, slowly soaking up Van Helsing's blood. Fear was clear in her eyes as she looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out what to do. She thought about crying for help... but something stopped her. _There may be more of those things, Luminita,_ a voice spoke in her mind and even though she was trembling pretty violently, she nodded to herself.

Trying to push away the horror still building in her heart, she attempted to heave Van Helsing's arm over her shoulder, so she could pull the hunter onto his feet. Van Helsing groaned painfully and winced. Luminita would have stopped what she was doing right there and then, seeing as she may have been hurting Van Helsing instead. But she knew if they didn't get out of there, it would be a much more horrible outcome for the two.

"Mr. Van Helsing..." Luminita began, breathing in and out so her body would relax more. Van Helsing's eyes opened and he smiled weakly at her, even after all that had happened. This brought more tears in Luminita's eyes as she tried to smile back as well, "...can you get up? If I am correct, this werewolf may have had a pack behind it which will soon come after us if we don't hurry. We will have to find a village and fast."

Van Helsing nodded in agreement and tried to get up on his feet. He succeeded with Luminita's help as he leaned down on Luminita's shoulders. A distant howl was heard alerting them immediately. Both of them exchanged wide eyed looks as Van Helsing limped faster, and Luminita ran harder.

"It was a cry for arms." Van Helsing told her, "The werewolves are upset over their brother. We may not be able... to get there... in time," He spoke in a raspy voice as another howl was heard, "Werewolves move faster than you think, especially when a fellow member of the pack is... in trouble."

Luminita looked horrified at hearing these words coming from Van Helsing, especially _this_ hunter. But determination filled her, and something that she did not feel strongly sparked like fire in her heart. It was courage. She wrapped her other arm around him firmly and tried to help him move faster.

"Be that as it may, we will have to try!" Luminita shouted, and she now realized her tears had finally died down, drying on her cheeks. She was not going to let Van Helsing die out here and she was not going to let herself give up! Van Helsing needed her! Lovette needed her! Van Helsing managed to smile back again at this response as they ran for their lives.

"You know," He said, with a half smile, looking down at the wound on his shoulder, "I wasn't kidding when I said this has happened before."

Luminita looked at him with disbelief, her eyes widening as she spoke, "Are you kidding me? You're telling me you've been bit by a werewolf before?"

Van Helsing grinned and rolled his eyes, "Yep... long story..."

Luminita shook her head with a smile, "You are either the bravest hunter I have ever met, or you are insane and have no rational side of your brain."

Van Helsing gave a weak laugh, "My friend Carl would agree with you on the 'no rational side' part."

Luminita rolled her eyes, "How can you be laughing at a time like this! We have werewolves after us, we are both weak and tired, we have close to no weapons, we are half starved to death, my best friend is about to be killed by a vampire, you have just been bitten by a-"

She suddenly found herself quiet as she felt Van Helsing's warm lips pressed softly upon her cheek. She felt nothing else as her mind began to blur.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_"Oh, Mr. Van Helsing, must you go so soon?" Liora asked sadly as she and her sister watched the handsome man tack his horse, getting ready to ride. Kayla held the reigns of his beautiful stallion as Gabriel placed the saddle on his horse's back._

_"Can you not stay one more night?" Kayla asked gently, "You can stay with us again, and I will prepare you something warm to eat."_

_Van Helsing smiled and looked at the two girls, their gaze longing and sad, "Sadly, my ladies, I am meeting a dear friend of mine and I cannot be late. Forgive me, but I must leave."_

_Both girls' faces seem to fall at this. They didn't want him to go. Not after everything they had experienced together. Van Helsing smiled and moved towards them._

_"I promise you I shall be back soon, my dear ones. You have my word of honor." He approached Kayla and gently pressed his warm lips to her cheek._

_"For you, my pure one. A kiss for your kind heart and mind. For you, I shall return."_

_Kayla felt her cheeks blush to a deep, deep red and she had to hide her face in shyness._

_Van Helsing then moved to Liora and gently pressed his lips to her cheek._

_"For you, my light. For your kindness and your beautiful voice. For you, I shall return."_

_Liora felt her cheeks grow just as warm and bright as her sisters. They felt tears come to their eyes as they watched Van Helsing mount his horse and gently take the reigns from Kayla._

_"I shall come back soon. I promise." He gave his horse a gentle kick and he sped off into the sunset. Liora and Kayla both waved to him, knowing that the man they both loved will keep his promise._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Miss Luminita?" Van Helsing's voice brought her back from her trance, "Are you alright?"

Luminita's eyes went back to Van Helsing and she felt herself grow lightheaded. She used one of her hands to rub her temples, unable to believe what she had just seen... or what she had just heard.

"Yes... I... I saw you..."

Van Helsing's eyes narrowed. "You what?"

"I saw you... kissing me... and Lovette..." Luminita almost felt crazy saying this to him, "In the past."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lovette felt as though she had been hit in the head and woken up in a strange dream. What in the world was Dracula talking about? Had he gone completely out his mind? She gulped as she saw him crush her glasses in his hand in her between her blurred vision. She could barely see without them.

"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed softly at him, backing away from him.

Dracula only laughed, shaking his head in the most sincere manner that gave chills running through her. She felt her heart beginning to race and she wished he would just leave her be.

"No, my dear, I'm not mistaken."

"Mistaken? I asked if you were out of your mind, not mistaken!" Lovette spoke, opening her eyes and trying to see the Count before her. Dracula clicked his tongue irritably.

"Have you forgotten so easily?" He asked in a voice felt like ice. "You are the one. My lost love. Even in another life, you have come back to me."

Lovette opened her mouth to answer but stopped. _The one? A lost love? Another life?_ she thought in confusion. _What did Dracula mean by that? I am not his lost love!_

"After tonight, my dear Lovette, you will be mine. After so long... so much pain and resistance... you will be mine. My beautiful Kayla, sweet love..." Dracula spoke, as he stretched his hand to touch her face. Her skin felt warm and tender to his touch. The same way it felt when he first touched her cheek.

_"Kayla..." Vladislaus whispered as she took his black stallion back to her family's stables, "Such a beautiful name."_

_Kayla simply nodded, "Yes... it was my grandmother's name." She said gently and led his horse to the stables. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush up against her cheek and saw that it was the Count's hand._

_"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."_

Lovette winced as the Count's icy touch reached her cheek and she felt a shiver running down her spine.

"What are you talking about? I am not Kayla, I am Lovette!" Lovette whispered, but her heart thumped uncontrollably. She blinked her eyes, hoping to see the expression on Dracula's face to find out, but the only thing she did see was fuzziness. A faint dark form was the only thing she saw of Dracula. She looked back and tried to make out the doorway in hopes she could escape... but she was too late. The Count's body pined her to the wall and she could feel his cold hands gripping her face.

"Do not resist me, my love!" He hissed in such a voice that it frightened her, "I have waited far too long for this moment!"

And with this, his cold lips touched the maiden's in a passionate kiss. Lovette tried to scream, but no sound came from her.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"_Liora, how can I be so heartless?" Kayla spoke and sobbed, tears falling from her eyes as her sister put her arms around her in a comforting hug. She felt weak, weeping like this, but this afternoon had prompted far more than just tears._

_The night has started to fall, and they had just come back from the party held at the palace in the center of town. Everyday they had met with the gentleman by the name of Gabriel Van Helsing, a gorgeous man with dark, shoulder-length hair that made his eyes shine with his olive green pools. But that night, even with Gabriel's presence, enduring the company of the mighty Count Dracula was just horrifying. Liora became horrified when her sister wept the news._

_'"He asked mother and father for my hand!" She had wept that afternoon. Liora grabbed her sister and held her close._

_"What did they say?" She asked, hoping she knew her parents as well as she hoped she did._

_Kayla wiped her eyes, "They told him no, because I said I would never marry him... but the look in his eyes..."_

_Liora held her beloved sister, "Hush now," She whispered gently, "You heard mother and father, you won't marry him. Come now, there is a grand party tonight at that palace in town, and we have been invited. Gabriel will be there as well. Dry your eyes and let us find our dresses." _

_Kayla smiled and nodded... but the party had been nothing like they had expected._

_The party turned out to be a ball, thrown by the Count himself in an attempt to impress Kayla. She felt horrified when he pulled her onto the dance floor and attempted to dance with her._

_"Come, my true love." He whispered in her ear, "Let us show the world the beauty of our love."_

_In fury, Liora interrupted the dance and pulled her sister away. She left her sister clinging to Gabriel's arms before she went back to the Count._

_"I will say this once!" She snapped at him in front of his guests, "Stay away from my sister!"_

_Liora expected him to be furious and cast her out, but instead he smiled at her. A smile that made her shiver._

_"You cannot control true love." He whispered, "One way or another, your sister is my true love. One day you will both see it... and thank me for it."_

_Liora spent the whole night pulling her sister away from the dark-haired man, trying to protect her from his advances. Kayla left the party in tears, feeling so guilty. _

_Kayla's love was for Mr. Van Helsing, not for Dracula._

"_Hush, Kayla, you have done nothing wrong. It is not your fault you had to push the man away," Liora spoke, feeling hot tears soak onto her shoulder. "That man should leave you alone. You told him you did not love him!" Kayla nodded slowly as she glanced at her sister._

"_I am so scared, Liora. I fear that he will do something crazy until he finally captures my heart for himself . . . I fear..."_

_Liora patted her sister's shoulder, looking a bit uncertain. "Well, he is madly in love with you. I've never seen a man so..." She stopped herself from finishing the sentence, "But surely he wouldn't do something as stupid as that?"_

_Kayla shook her head. "I can never be certain with him, Liora."_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

The Count's lips were as cold as death itself as he pressed his lips to Lovette's. She tried with all her might to break free, but the Count seemed desperate to have her to himself. Finally, she pushed him away and spat his kiss upon the floor. The Count gave an open laugh.

"Even after all these years." He said, moving back towards her as she turned away in fear, his cold hands fingered her golden locks, "You haven't changed a bit, Kayla."

"My name... **IS NOT KAYLA!**" Lovette screamed, "My name is Lovette and I am NOT your true love! I am a bookworm who has no love life whatsoever!" She fell to her hands and knees and began to weep. The Count made no move to comfort her.

"Oh, but you are, my dear. You are my Kayla, you always will be. You simply do not remember..." He smiled, "Those days were the most wonderful of my life. The first time I laid eyes on you-"

"STOP!" Lovette threw her hands over her ears, "You're lying to me! This isn't true!" She got up and tried to run from the room, but the door slammed shut on her and as she turned around, she could make out the Count's face only inches from hers.

The Count's smile grew even wider as he came near her and pulled her close into his vice-like grasp. He clasped both her wrists in one hand and moved his other hand close to her face.

"But, you see, sweet Lovette, it is all true. Perhaps I need to refresh your memory a little... tell you the story of your past." He moved his hand close to her eyes, "The story of you... your sister... and your sweet Gabriel..." He placed his hand over her eyes and almost instantly, Lovette fell into a deep black sleep. The Count held her in her arms and placed tiny kisses over her neck.

"Now sleep, my eternal love." He whispered as he stroked her warm neck, "as I tell you the story of your past." He picked her up into his arms and sat on the divan, her body lay calm in his grasp.

"Now..." he whispered, "Where to begin?" He ran his fingers though her long hair and touched her forehead as he spoke, projecting images into her mind.

The first one Lovette saw was of a beautiful home, surrounded by flowers and gardens. Outside the house were two girls. Two beautiful girls. The eldest had long brown hair and was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a white shall. The younger had long blonde hair and was wearing a lovely white dress with a pink shall. The two girls laughed and talked as they pulled weeds and picked flowers in the garden. While they did so, the eldest began to sing in an angelic voice.

"Ah," Dracula whispered, surveying the scene, "You and your lovely sister Liora... or shall I say Luminita?"


	11. Once Upon A Time

**Dilectio's Primoris Erratum**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing. The only things we do own are Luminita and Lovette:)

**Summary:** Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. Now things become dangerous when Dracula discovers a dark secret of their past. How will they survive?

**Chapter Eleven – Once Upon a Time**

"_Liora!" Called a soft voice as Liora continued to run, "I'm catching up!"_

_The eldest sister, Liora, laughed as she ran with the crown of flowers, her long brown hair billowing behind her as her dress flapped in the wind. Behind her trail was her little sister, Kayla, who chased her with a book under her arm, laughing as the wind brushed the blue ribbon that held back her hair._

_Finally catching up, Kayla jumped forward and grabbed Liora round the stomach. Liora groaned, but smiled and fell back in surrender. "Ahh, I give up! You, sweet princess, deserve this crown!"_

_Kayla laughed as Liora placed the crown of white flowers on top of her head. White lilies, roses and daises sparkled upon her golden hair._

"_Indeed!" Kayla giggled and pulled a purple flower from the ground and placed it behind her sisters ear, watching the color shimmer against her sisters night black hair._

_The two girls sat in the middle of the field near their home, and as usual, the sun was up to greet them with showers of light. The flowers and grass were blooming ever so gradually and looking like a part of heaven._

"_You like it?" Liora spoke and grinned. Kayla nodded as she looked at the lovely crown._

_"Yes, thank you, Liora!" She hugged her sister lovingly._

"_You're welcome! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"_

"_We always say that with this weather, Liora," Kayla giggled, "It never seems to be anything but beautiful here!"_

_Liora sighed admittedly and she lay on her back on the green fields. The Hagen sisters were normal young girls, except if you count out the small bit of differences between them. While Liora had brown hair and forest - green eyes, Kayla had blonde hair and ocean - blue eye. But both of them had fair skin unlike the townspeople's girls._

_Kayla picked up her book and sat next to her sister. Opening it, she took out the small leaf that marked the spot she left off. Her eyes sparkling, she looked up at the sky and then at her sister._

"_Would you like me to continue from yesterday's page?" Kayla asked and Liora nodded, her eyes closing in relaxation. Most of the time Kayla read silently on her own, but with her sister around, sometimes she read bits and pieces from the books she was reading. And she was happy to do so, especially since there were times when she was lonely reading on her own._

"_Yes, please!" Liora nodded. Kayla smiled contentedly._

"_Ok, continuing with the North American swallows recorded and named as the Purple Martin ..."_

_And so, the hours passed by, Kayla read gently to her sister and Liora found herself resting with her head on her sisters shoulder. The sun began to set low in the sky and Liora awoke from her nap. The sun was now setting with a raspberry red glow across the sky. Kayla giggled._

_"Did I sleep a long time?" Liora asked gently. Kayla shook her head,_

_"Not long. Come on, mother and father are waiting for us... and I think Gabriel is coming over tonight." Kayla's cheeks grew a deep red as did her sisters._

_"Gabriel?" She whispered, "He is back again?"_

_"It would seem so!" Kayla smiled, "Come on, I'm going to cook tonight!"_

_"Not if I beat you to the house!" Liora laughed and smiled as they ran down the beautiful landscape back to their cottage. Their warm laughter could be heard from miles around._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

Even in her hypnotized state, Lovette's eyes were flowing with tears. She was completely unsure of what she was seeing. What was this strange life that seemed so familiar to her? Dracula's cold hand stroked her cheek.

"Oh, yes, you were very happy with your sister, Lovette... especially when Gabriel came." He spat at the mention of the name Gabriel. He waved his hand and the dream continued.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_Kayla was in the kitchen cooking supper while her sister brought in water. Whenever Kayla cooked, the house was filled with delectable smells and mouth watering treats. Liora usually added to this by making some lemon tea cakes, Kayla's favorite. Kayla was just about finished when there was a knock at the door. Their mother rose from her chair and answered._

_"Good evening, Mister Van Helsing." Mrs. Hagen said gently._

_"Gabriel!" Both Liora and Kayla squealed softly, their cheeks blushing again._

_Gabriel took off his cape, hat and riding boots and bowed to the girl's mother, "It is lovely to see you again, Madame Hagen." he said, kissing her finger tips, "I have been waiting for this visit for quite a while."_

_Both girls left their posts for a moment and looked over at the handsome man known to them as Gabriel Van Helsing. A Tall handsome figure with flowing brown locks stood before their mother. He wore the robes of a great hunter, a Knight of the Holy Order. His warm brown eyes and rough five o'clock shadow made him even more handsome as he followed their mother to sit down. Both girls sighed, but quickly went back to their positions to wait to be called in. Kayla finished cooking her meal and placed it on the table to cool as Liora laid the plates for supper. After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, their mother called for them._

_"Liora, dear!" Mrs. Hagen called, "Kayla, love! Your guest is here!"_

_Both girls dropped what they were doing and headed for the entry room .Kayla removed her apron and Liora brushed the flower from her hands. The moment they saw Gabriel, they smiled and dropped to a low curtsy._

_"Good evening Mr. Van Helsing," They both said at once. Gabriel smiled, gave them a respectful bow and went over to the two girls. He took both their hand and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently._

_"Good evening, my dears."_

_Kayla and Liora both blushed. Their father quickly greeted them in the entry room, after coming down from his council meeting in town._

"_Ah, Gabriel!" He said, warmly shaking the man's hand, "Good to see you again, son! Ah, I can smell that my daughters have been cooking! So, let's not keep waiting, shall we?"_

_They all entered the dinner room, where a perfume of a warm meal greeted them. Gabriel helped Liora and Kayla into their chairs. After he did so, he headed towards the edge of table and seated himself. The Hagen sisters could see that their father had also helped their mother into her chair with both loving looks towards each other. Both girls looked and Gabriel and smiled, hoping that one day he would look at them in the same way._

_After all of them settled into their chairs and the candles were lit, Gabriel cleared his throat and spoke._

"_I would like to thank you all for inviting me to dinner." He said in a very grateful voice._

"_It is a pleasure to have you here, sir!" Liora spoke, "We do not get to see you very much."_

"_It is indeed wonderful to see you again, Sir, Gabriel." Mrs. Hagen said tenderly, "Well, then, who would like to grace?"_

"_I will, Madam," Gabriel spoke, and then the company all fell into a quiet silence. Gabriel spoke grace in a soft, almost enchanting way that soothed both Liora and Kayla. He did have the enchanting voice of an angel. After he finished, they almost didn't want him to be quiet again._

"_Thank you, Mr. Van Helsing," Mr. Hagen spoke with acknowledgment. Gabriel gave a nod towards him._

"_Today's dinner is made by Kayla!" Liora announced. Kayla blushed slightly as she glanced at Gabriel._

"_Really?" He asked in interest, "Your cooking must be superb as your sister's, Miss Kayla!"_

_Kayla only blushed even harder as hearing this. Liora laughed cheerfully._

"_Why thank you, Mr. Van Helsing!"_

"_You are very welcome." He said, a warm smile upon his face._

_And so they all ate their dinner, a few bits and pieces of compliments spoken from Gabriel. Kayla smiled delightfully, happy to see that Mr. Van Helsing was enjoying the food. After dinner was over, Gabriel went into the living room where Liora and Kayla spoke about things that had happened here and there. He listened to their stories and little adventures with interest, and sometimes took part in them by speaking of things _he_ was interested._

"_I dare say Ms. Wickamore will be most happy to hear of the rare flower we found in the field!" Kayla said._

"_What was the name of the flower again, Kayla?" Liora asked. Gabriel raised a questionable eyebrow._

_Kayla smiled, "Don't you remember? It's named after the sun!"_

_Liora put a thoughtful finger on her lips. "Hmm, let me see. The sun... Ahh the Sundayle! _**(A/N: Yes, I made that up, lol!)"**

_Kayla nodded with a grin. "Yes, that's it! Good job, clever sister!"_

"_Ahh, but surely Mr. Van Helsing is smarter and wiser than I!" Liora remarked. Gabriel smiled._

"_No, dear lady, I am not as knowledgeable with plants as Miss Kayla. I do, however, know a few flower names and their attributes. My mother used to pick them out of the garden and show it to me when I was a small boy. The one I most remember is the Forget-Me-Not."_

_Kayla sighed romantically when she heard the name of the flower. "It is such a romantic and yet tragic story."_

"_How can it be tragic?" Liora asked._

_This time it was Gabriel's turn to answer Liora's question. "Legend has it that a knight and his lady were walking alongside a river. He had picked up a posy of flowers, but because of the weight of his armor, he fell into the river. As he was drowning, he threw the posy to his loved one and shouted 'Forget-me-not'."_

"_That _is_ a tragic and yet romantic story..." Liora spoke in a hushed tone. Kayla nodded._

_Gabriel smiled, a tinge of sadness evident on his expression. Kayla and Liora both looked at him with a look of confusion._

"_Is something wrong, Mr. Van Helsing?" Kayla asked._

"_I have avoided speaking of this matter until the very last minute. Now the time has come for me to let you know. I will be away for a few days on travel." He said to them gently. "I am to bring back a friend of mine in Budapest. It may take awhile, but I assure you, I will come back for you."_

_Kayla and Liora's expressions turned from worry to sadness. Their Gabriel was leaving. What would they do while they waited for his return? It was a bitter thought that made them even more saddened. But they nodded in understanding, for they knew he was a busy man and they should not persist in binding him to their village. Though, they could not help but let the tears escape from their eyes._

"_Thank you, my ladies, for understanding." Gabriel said with warm eyes, "I will try to come back as soon as I can. I shall leave tomorrow in the morning, when the sun is still climbing."_

"_Will you come back to tell us farewell?" Liora spoke softly._

_Gabriel nodded with a comforting smile. "Yes, I shall."_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"What?" Van Helsing spoke in confusion, looking at Luminita. Luminita herself didn't seem to have a clue at what just happened, but she was certain of one thing. She was seeing these visions for a reason.

_I knew Mr. Van Helsing in the past! _A voice in the back of her head shouted in delight, but she pushed it aside for more important thoughts. Why exactly did she see what she saw now?

"You... You were speaking to us, and you were in the brink of leaving. Lovette- she wasn't wearing glasses, but she certainly did hold a book in her hand. W-Who were you trying to meet?" Luminita spoke, but almost to herself, trying so desperately to remember more. Van Helsing only stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You saw yourself, me and Miss. Lovette together?" He said gently. "Perhaps we knew each other from the past, Miss Luminita," Van Helsing spoke with a grin. Luminita smiled slightly, but her expression was perplexed all the same. A menacing howl behind their backs reminded them of the task at hand, and snapped Luminita back from pondering into her thoughts.

"Those beasts are catching up! Hurry!" Luminita spoke and Van Helsing nodded; a small wince of pain on his face. He hid it well as he tried his best to move his legs, trying desperately to lessen the load on Luminita's shoulder. The mist that had surrounded the forest was quickly parting, revealing a straight road. It didn't look like much, but at least they could see clearer in that direction.

As they ran, another howl echoed, cutting through the abnormal silence of the place. Luminita bit her lips as both herself and Van Helsing looked back at the direction they came from. She tried hard to continue to help Van Helsing run, but the weight was all too much and she collapsed onto the ground with Van Helsing still around her arm.

"We have to keep going!" She cried, trying to help him up, but her strength was failing her. Van Helsing sighed.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Miss Luminita. If I had been quicker, I wouldn't have been injured. But then again I would be guilty of having you injured instead. And I would have never been able to forgive myself for that."

Luminita shook her head furiously at this response. She panted, cold vapor escaping her lips, as she sat next Van Helsing. "Don't you say that, Mr. Van Helsing. You could have died saving me!"

"I would have," Van Helsing spoke simply, and smiled softly. Luminita looked at him, her mouth gaping slightly, but instead shutting them back. A thin trace of tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back in frenzy, trying not to show more of her weaknesses. Van Helsing slowly put his hand on top of hers. "It's alright to cry."

"Is it?" Luminita breathed as she shivered, hearing another angry howl piercing the air. The only warmth came from Van Helsing's hand. And she was grateful for that. "We're not going to make it."

Van Helsing gave a genuine smile. "I'll protect you. That's the least I can do, after losing your best friend."

Luminita smiled, moved by those words. Her lips trembled at her fear of a possible death, but the smile never faded as she let her trapped tears flow down her cheeks.

"I was so wrong about you." She whispered, her other hand falling upon his cheek. "If we go down, we go down together!"

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_The next day, Liora and Kayla woke up early to bid farewell to Gabriel. Still dressed in their night gown and night robes, they crept downstairs. Liora made a small thing of food for his journey and Kayla went to pick a few wild herbs for him. They quickly finished, put on their boots and ran to the stables when Gabriel had just finished tacking his horse. He smiled as he saw his beautiful friends approaching._

"_Liroa." He whispered, "Kayla, I hope you would come."_

_Liora grinned, "How could we not?" She said, "We packed some food for your journey." She said and presented him with her small package. Gabriel grinned and took it from her,_

"_Thank you so much, my lady. This way I shall not starve."_

"_And some herbs as well." Kayla said, "Something to keep you going."_

_Gabriel looked at the gifts in his hand and then back at the girls. "You treat me too well." He whispered, "I do not deserve your friendship." He placed the gifts in his saddle back and pulled down his stirrups._

"_Must you go?" Kayla asked, her voice almost tearful._

_Van Helsing smiled and looked at the two girls, their gaze longing and sad, "Sadly, my ladies, I must leave. My friend is expecting me."_

_Both girls' faces seem to fall at this. They didn't want him to go. Not after everything they had experienced together. Van Helsing smiled and moved towards them._

_"I promise you I shall be back soon, my dear ones. You have my word of honor." He approached both girls and gave them a gentle kiss on the cheek before turning and mounting his horse._

"_I will be back soon! I promise!" He called to them. He gave his horse a gentle kick and he sped off into the sunset. Liora and Kayla both waved to him, knowing that the man they both loved will keep his promise._

_For two days, Liora and Kayla did what they could to get their minds off Gabriel being gone. Kayla read most of the time and Liora when for long walks in the forest where she was surrounded by birds and wildlife. But they were both saddened. It always hurt when Gabriel left. It will always be a joy to see him again._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_While the girls waited for their beloved to return back to them, Liora pondered on a few words that had come to her one night. Knowing that somehow she needed to write down the words and form them into a song, she had taken out her quill and parchment, letting the ink flow first into sentences, then into lyrics. Humming the tune of the song, she sang them out. Satisfied, Liora had then gone to her sister to ask her if it was a keeper._

"_Liora, this is beautiful! Actually this may be the best piece you've ever written!" Kayla exclaimed as she read the words on the parchment thoroughly. She had to brush away a few tears that came to her eyes, "It's so touching." She whispered._

_Liora blushed, smiling widely at hearing those words from her sister. "Thank you, Kayla, that means a lot!"_

"_Just out of curiosity," Kayla said, handing the paper back to her sister, "How did you come up with this?"_

_Liora grinned slyly. "That, dear sister, will be a secret forever and always."_

"_Oh please, Liora!" Kayla pleaded, putting up her best puppy eyes,_

_"Please tell me where you found the words for this beautiful song." Her older sister sighed._

"_Alright, but I am only telling you because your my sister and best friend! And friends should not keep secrets from each other," Liora spoke, and then continued, "It just came, Kayla."_

_Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Just came?"_

_Liora nodded. "Yes, I was just sitting in my room, and it came to me. It was like it came from the heavens."_

"_Wow, Liora! That's amazing! We must write this down, along with the other of your lyrics. We can make it our family heirloom!" Kayla cried out excitedly. "Maybe we can turn it into a book! A book of love songs!"_

"_Or we can have it sung by our future children!" Liora laughed at Kayla's last remark. "That's exactly the words Kayla Hagen would have said!"_

_Kayla rolled her eyes. "And exactly the words Liora Hagen would have said." She smiled, "One day, you will make a wonderful mother!"_

"_And you will make a wonderful aunt!"_

_Both the girls laughed together at that._

"_May I have the honor of singing a song with you, oh beautiful Miss Kayla?" Liora spoke, giggling as she acted like a gentleman. Kayla smiled and nodded. "You do? Well then, let us sing!"_

_Liora began in a slow, melodious voice. Kayla followed suit, her cheeks blushing without her noticing._

"**_Daylight creeps into thy soul,_**

_**Where men shall be forbidden to endeavor,**_

_**Only one kindred spirit shall be allowed to be free to open your heart,**_

_**And this man you will cherish forever..."**_

_Kayla and Liora finished with their own satisfied smiles._

"_You know, this man sounds awfully familiar..." Kayla spoke and grinned._

"_Who can that be?" Liora asked innocently, her eyes glittering._

"_I think you know all too well, dear sister!"_

_Both girls laughed out loud and hugged each other._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_The second evening at supper, a messenger arrived. Their father had retrieved the message and greeted them with warm smiles!_

"_Well, good news girls!" Mr. Hager smiled, "Gabriel and his friend shall be arriving in town tomorrow morning!"_

_Both Liora and Kayla gave out squeals of joy and embarrassed happily, overjoyed with the news. Spinning each other like little girls at a fair! Gabriel was coming back. Their parents watched on with warm eyes, relieved to see their daughters looking so happy._

_No one knew that night that it would be the last joyous night they would experience for a long time._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_Liora and Kayla both awoke quite early the next morning so they could greet Gabriel and his friend as they entered. They washed up and dressed in very striking dresses. Liora's dress was deep green with a sliver corset. She let her hair fall long except for a ribbon in her hair. Kayla's dress was white with a light blue corset. Liora had braided her hair and woven flowers into it. The two girls looked quite elegant indeed._

_They put on their cloaks and left the house. The two of them walked to the center of town, beside the grand fountain in the square. They sat down beside the fountain and waited for what seemed to be eternity… until..._

"_Liora!" A joyful voice called from the distance, "Kayla!"_

_Both girls stood up in happiness, recognizing that voice! Off in the distance, two horsemen were riding to the center of town. One was wearing a deep blue cloak, the other was wearing a cloak as black as night. Gabriel pulled down the hood of his cloak and waved to them. Both Liora and Kayla waved back, almost crying in happiness. Both horsemen pulled their horses to a stop beside the fountain. Gabriel smiled,'"Ah, my ladies! Tis good to see you both again." He said and gave them a slight bow._

_Both girls cruised before him and gave warm smile. "We missed you." Liora smiled, "Good to see you still have your sense of humor."_

"_How could I not?" He said, smiling at them. He then looked back at his guest and motioned for them to dismount. They quickly tied up their horses and approached the two girls._

"_My dear ones." Gabriel said, motioning to his fellow rider, "I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine…"_

_Gabriel's companion lifted one hand and removed the hood covering his face. Both Liora and Kayla stared._

_Before the two of them stood an incredibly handsome man. He was about as tall as Gabriel, but unlike Gabriel, he shaved and his skin was much lighter. His eyes were an icy blue that seemed to give off a sense of evil. On his right hand, he wore a large insignia ring. His lips were curved in a sly smile._

"_Count Vladislas Dragulia." Gabriel said, "Or Dracula as it is sometimes pronounced."_

_The Count smiled, "Please, Gabriel... its Vladislaus." He turned to Liora, "And who might this be?"_

"_That is Lady Liora Hagen." Gabriel said, motioning to the beautiful girl in green. "Around here, many call her the 'silver maiden' for she has the most beautiful voice anyone has ever heard."_

_Liora blushed at Gabriel's compliment, but couldn't hide her discomfort as the count approached her._

"_Charmed, I am sure." He whispered, kissing her hand. Liora couldn't hold back her cringe._

"_It's mutual." She said, not liking this man at all._

"_And who might..." The Count didn't finish his sentence as he started at Kayla. His eyes seemed to look at her and would not turn away._

_In all truth, Kayla did not like the way he was looking at her._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

Dracula couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of their first meeting, and the expression on Kayla's face. Lovette continued to watch her dream, but the confusion in her heart was slowly loosening apart. She was starting to remember everything now…

"From the first time I laid eyes on you, my sweet Lovette, I thought you were an angel that came from the heavens..." Dracula spoke, sounding a bit like when he was alive and blinded by love for the angelic maiden. His lips curled into a growing grin.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"_... And this is Lady Kayla Hagen." Gabriel finished for Vladislaus. "Perhaps one of the most well read girls I have ever met."_

_From Dracula's eyes, the beauty of the fair maiden was ever so blinding. She was so beautiful, so perfect, as if God himself had carved her into an angel. He couldn't look away from her, for fear of her disappearing from his gaze._

_The Count quickly collected himself and shut his gaping lips back in place. He smiled marvelously at Kayla, and bowed low, kissing her hand carefully as if it were made of glass. Even her skin was as soft as silk. Kayla shifted uneasily from the Count's stare. Something about the look made her shiver, and her hand chilled from the man's touch. She smiled stiffly at him as he finally let go of her hand._

"_I am ever sopleased to meet you, dear lady," the Count spoke in his alluring, thick Romanian accent. He thanked God and Gabriel quietly in his heart for being able to meet this beauty in front of him. _I shall marry this beautiful angel and make her my bride... _he thought, not knowing that those wishes would never be fulfilled._

"_My pleasure," Kayla spoke simply, shivering again as she stood stiffly. Liora was eyeing Dracula with a look of anger, but she quickly looked in her sister's direction. She crept closer towards Kayla, sensing her discomfort and gave him a smile, but it quickly vanished out of fear._

_Gabriel smiled at both the Count and the Hagen sisters, but he didn't sense anything ultimately harmful._

_Liora stepped in to speak to Gabriel, "You should come over for supper as you did on your last trip!" Kayla's face brightened at the thought._

_Gabriel smiled delightfully. "I will be delighted. May Vladislaus join us?"_

_Both Kayla and Liora's expression darkened slightly, but they both smiled politely. Sighing and knowing they won't have any choice but to invite Gabriel's friend as well, they agreed._

"_Thank you, my dears..." Dracula grinned slyly, and both the girls shivered. Liora was the first one to shake it off._

"_Well," She said gently, "Why don't we head back to the house. Will you and… Vladislaus... be spending the night with us?" She asked, almost fearful._

"_No." Gabriel shook his head, "As much as we would like too, we will be staying at the local inn. It will probably be less of a hassle for your parents."_

_Dracula's face seemed to fall at this, but he simply nodded in understanding._

"_I see..." Liora said, relieved. Wanting to relieve her sister of the newcomer's gaze, she called to Kayla. "Kayla!" She said, "Why don't you take their horses to the stable and join us back at the house."_

_Kayla, quickly seeing what her sister was doing, nodded, "Of course!" She called, heading for the horses, "I would be more than happy to." She went to reach for the reigns of the horses when another hand stopped her. It was Dracula._

"_Please, sweet Kayla." He said, his voice syrupy sweet, "You can not take both of these horses by yourself. Allow me to help you."_

"_Oh," Kayla said, "I can assure you that I am quite fine on my own." She said, about to take the horses out._

"_It might be better if he helped you," Gabriel called, "His horse can get a little skittish around new comers."_

_Kayla gulped, but nodded all the same, knowing she could not turn down Gabriel. "Very well," she said and handed the reigns of the large black stallion back to his master. "The stable is this way," She said, "Follow me."_

_Gabriel smiled as they walked the two horses to the stable, Liora watched the two of them go and sighed._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_Kayla showed Dracula where the stables were and led the horses in, carefully placing them in their stalls. She removed the saddle and bridle from Gabriel's horse and went over to Vladislaus's horse._

"_He should be comfortable here," She said as she removed the bridle and saddle, placing them with the other tack, "We take good care of the horses."_

_"I can see that," Dracula's eyes were powerful as the stared at the young girl, "You must be a very skilled rider."_

_"I am," She said gently and looked back at his horse, "Your stallion... he is so magnificent."_

_"The best of his breed," Dracula said proudly, "He will only ride for me."_

_"He must be quite a ride," She said, staring at the night black stallion, who nickered at her softly. Kayla reached into her pocket and pulled out a ripe apple, which she held out him._

_The horse sniffed the treat before eating it right from her hand. Dracula was very impressed._

_"Well, now." He said, placing his hands upon the girl's shoulders, "Not everyone can feed my horse." He fingered a lock of her golden hair, "He likes you."_

_Kayla cringed and moved back, "Well... I like him too." She said, "I should go back to the house."_

_Suddenly, she felt a hand brush up against her cheek and saw that it was the Count's hand._

_"Kayla..." Vladislaus whispered, "Such a beautiful name."_

_Kayla simply nodded, "Yes... it was my grandmother's name." She said gently._

_"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."_

_Kayla nodded stiffly, "Thank you. I must really be going..."_

_Without another word, she turned and walked away from the stable. Dracula gave a sly smile and followed in suit. He stopped for a moment and his smile widened, he needed to do something before he went back to the house._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

The cries of the beasts that chased Van Helsing and Luminita drew closer, making Luminita's heart thump harder then ever. Soon she was hugging Van Helsing for comfort, shivering in his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"We're not going to die, Miss Luminita. I won't let it happen," Van Helsing assured her. Luminita sniffled through her tears, a disbelieving look on her face.

"How, Mr. Van Helsing? You can barely stand!"

"Being a werewolf isn't that bad, especially if you've become one before," Van Helsing remarked and Luminita couldn't help but smile.

Van Helsing slowly let go of Luminita and got up slowly to his feet with a painful wince. Luminita quickly got up to support him, but Van Helsing stopped her with his words. "No, stay back, Miss Luminita."

"But-" Luminita began but Van Helsing shook his head.

"I told you, I will protect you." He said in a soft voice, "And I will."

Luminita opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again. She did as Van Helsing told her, stepping away from him. Another howl echoed and the sudden breaking sounds of trees drew near, revealing the bursting rush of fur. Luminita gasped as she saw the werewolf dive at his direction. But Van Helsing had caught it quickly by both of its hairy arms. His eyes glowed feral as he gave a roar and threw the wolf man onto the ground.

Luminita could only stare in fear as she saw Van Helsing fight the werewolf bravely. She was surprised to see his newly found powers. _How - ? _She thought, but she wasn't able to answer her own question. The sight of two more rushing werewolves caught her eye seconds before she was about to be attacked by them.

_Oh God, no! _She thought, running with the werewolves right on her trail. A flash of claws and fur reminded her that she could die from them. "Van Helsing!" she cried out as she ran for her life. _No weapons... _she thought in devastation as she looked desperately at Van Helsing's direction.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_That evening at the inn, Gabriel and Vladislaus were dressing for dinner at the Hagens._

_"Gabriel." Dracula said as he pulled his hair back again, "I must confess I never got to thank you."_

_"Thank me?" Gabriel said, placing on his best cloak, "For what?"_

_"For bringing me here." He whispered. Gabriel looked at his best friend. He nodded; looking slightly confused, but turned his back to him. Dracula smiled and slipped a small black box into his pocket. He would need that tonight._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_That night at supper, Gabriel and Vladislaus talked about the missions they had taken on in the past and the adventures they had. Everyone seemed quite intrigued about it, even Kayla, who tried to keep her mind of the fact that Vladislaus kept staring at her. The adventures in Italy and Rome filled her with wonder._

_"How I would love to travel their someday." She said gently. Dracula's eyes fell upon her at once,_

_"Then you must." He said gently. "You should not miss the beauty of this world."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Hagen had been more than happy to see Gabriel back again... but the friend he brought with him… sent a chill up their spine. Oh, he was nice enough and quite intelligent and interesting... but something about him. Something that Mr. Hagen did not trust and Mrs. Hagen found quite strange._

_"Perhaps it is just a parents' protection." They thought._

_After dinner, Dracula asked at once to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Hagen in the private study. Mr. Hagen asked Liora to bring them some tea as they talked. Kayla offered to do the dishes._

"_Thank you, Kayla," Mrs. Hagen spoke and kissing her on her head. Kayla nodded with a smile, but it didn't last long. The cold gut feeling growing in her heart darkened with each passing second._

_As she started to clean the dishes, she couldn't help but wonder. Why would the Count want to talk to her parents? They had only met today. If Gabriel had asked to speak with them, that would have understandable... even breath taking. But the Count?_

_Questions swirled like a hurricane in her mind, making her confused. A grim expression had started to grow on her face as she dreaded the answers to her question. She shook it off for now and began to clean the dishes in the sink._

_Liora, meanwhile, had quickly hidden from her parent's and the Count's sight, after bringing them their tea. She was curious of what the man had to say. As she heard the door to her father's study close, she put her ear on the door and waited for the voices to echo towards her reach._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Mr. Hagen said as they sat down in the study. Dracula cleared his throat and pulled the small black box from his pocket._

_"Never... never in all my years of living, have I ever encountered a woman quite like your daughter, Kayla. She is beautiful, pure and sweet like an angel. And I fear I shall never find another one like her..."_

_Behind the door, Liora listened to what Dracula was saying. Something was wrong. **Very **wrong. She pressed her ear to the door._

_"And I think it might be best if I asked you first," He said and opened the box._

_It contained a small golden band with a diamond that sparkled beautifully. The edges of the diamond were cut carefully, done by a professional who loved diamonds. But it glinted coldly in the hands of this dark – haired, handsome man._

_"There is no other woman in the world for me, there never has been and never will be... I wish to marry your daughter, Kayla."_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"_Marry Kayla?" Mrs. Hagen spoke with shock, her hands shaking. Her gaze stern as she now started a quick examination of the man in front of her. Mr. Hagen also looked at the Count with a look of worry for his young daughter._

"_But… you just met her today!" Mr. Hagen whispered._

"_True." Dracula whispered, caressing the ring, imagining how beautiful it would look on Kayla's hand. "But in that one moment, I knew I could never take another woman for my wife. I was destined to marry your daughter."_

_Luminita gasped, but quickly put a hand over her gaping lips to shush out the sound. What was this man saying? They had just met today? This was absurd!_

"_I will lavish her with riches, and she will never starve under my care." Dracula said, his voice almost sickly sweet, "She will be loved..."_

_Mrs. Hagen shook his head slowly. Mr. Hagen had an uncertain look on his face. "I daresay my daughter would like to hear this for herself... If she agrees, then you have our permission. Kayla, my dear!"_

_Next door, Kayla turned her head to hear her father's voice calling her. She looked at Gabriel's direction, whom had helped her clear the dishes and was waiting to help if he needed her. He smiled at her direction, and that gave her the courage to take off her apron and brushing off her hands before taking a few steps towards her father's study._

_As she walked toward the door, she saw her sister with her ears perked up. She wore a horrified expression on her face, and she shook her head. 'Don't go inside!' Liora mouthed, "Please don't go in there!" Kayla shook her head. She turned the doorknob, starting to dread the outcome of this incident._

"_Yes, father?" Kayla spoke, and almost instantly she was in the spotlight. Dracula's gaze pierced into her like a thousands of arrows flying at her direction. Wincing, she looked at her parents' expressions. Both looked quite uncertain. Mrs. Hagen felt uneasy and motioned for her husband to continue._

_Then she saw it, the black box in Dracula's hands. A ring? She thought in astonishment. Her lips slowly turned into a frown, and her expression turned to devastation._

"_Kayla, Count Vladislaus has asked for your hand in marriage. Would you accept it, or deny it?" Mr. Hagen spoke, a tone without emotion. Mr. and Mrs. Hagen both looked closely at their daughter. Dracula looked at her anxiously, knowing or thinking that her answer would be an immediate 'yes'. But her answer was to surprise his assumption._

"_Never..." Kayla whispered, her hands shaking, backing away from them all. Her voice shook as well as she felt a slight tinge of guilt inside her heart. But she pushed it away, welcoming the true feelings burning in her heart. She loved Gabriel, and she could not, would not, shake those feelings away from herself. She gazed up at Dracula's face, seeing his expression fall._

"_But, my sweet lady, I will give you whatever you desire! Whatever you wish for, it is all yours! Your beauty astonishes me deeply. Please accept this offer," the Count spoke through his rising disappointment. But Kayla shook her head._

"_My beauty will soon vanish in old age, and even with your promise of getting everything I desire… this will not bring me closer to you. My heart is already set to another man. I-I... I am sorry," Kayla spoke and without a word, she dashed out of the study._

_Tears had started to build, blinding her vision. She saw, through the corner of her eyes, her sister. The faint call of her name could be heard by everybody, including Gabriel who looked confused at her distress. She pushed the doors of her home and stopped running, as she cried into her cupped hands. She fell to the ground outside of her house, her tears streaming down her blushing cheeks._

"_How… how could he do that?" She wept. "How could he just think for a moment that I would marry him?"_

_It began to rain now, soaking her dress and hair to the bone as she sat out their weeping. She did not even get up as she saw lightning and heard thunder. She could not go back into that house, not now._

_Just then, she felt a warm cloak fall over her shoulders, shielding her from the rain._

"_I'm sorry." A voice whispered._

_Kayla felt herself look up in shock… not to find Dracula…but Gabriel._

"_I did not know what he was planning to do." He whispered, "I am so sorry."_

_Kayla looked up at Gabriel with red eyes._

"_How did you-"_

"_Liora told me what he did." He knelt beside her, "I don't know what came over him. For heaven sakes, he just met you!"_

_Kayla looked up at the sky, "How could he so that?" She whispered. The rain splashed onto her cheeks, "I must look so horrible right now…"_

"_No." Gabriel said, "I think you look beautiful."_

_Kayla looked up at Gabriel, her cheeks blushing again. "You really think I look…"_

_Gabriel nodded, "Vladisalaus was right about one thing," he said, "You do look like an angel. And it must run in the family." He said, looking back at the doorway and seeing a blushing Liora._

"_I wish I was an angel." Kayla felt herself saying. A warm hand cupped her cheek and she found herself looking into Gabriel's eyes._

"_You are to me."_

_Kayla felt herself stop crying out of sadness and replacing it with tears of joy. She threw her arms around Gabriel and hugged him. Soon joined by her sister, the three embraced in the rain._

"_My angels!" Gabriel said happily, "What would I do without you?"_

_"Probably be in a whole lot of trouble!" Liora laughed._

_Kayla smiled and watched as Gabriel picked up Liora and spun her around in the rain._

_"No, Mr. Van Helsing." She thought, "It is you who is the angel."_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_The rain had cleared up over the night and soon the skies were bright and beautiful. Gabriel and Dracula had left quite suddenly after what happened last night. Dracula wished to gaze into Kayla's eyes one last time, but she refused to look at him and had retired to her room quite early._

_The next day, to get her mind off the events of yesterday, Mrs. Hagen had sent her daughter out to the fields to collect wild flowers. Kayla was happy to go and spend some time on her own, while Gabriel and Liora rode to the sea to fish. The day could not have been more beautiful. It was sunny and warm with just enough breeze to make it perfect._

_Kayla reached the field in record time. The field was constantly overflowing with flowers and most of them were always in bloom, except in the winter when a beautiful blanket of snow covered the earth. She sat down and pulled out her book, about to take a few moments to read in peace and quiet when she heard the footsteps of a strong horse. Kayla looked up,_

_"Must be a traveler..." She whispered, "No one comes near here often."_

_Kayla stood up to make sure that she wasn't in the way of the rider, when her heart stopped! She saw a striking black stallion approaching her, his long mane blowing gloriously in the wind. She knew that horse! It was Count Dracula's stallion! She was in shock when she saw the Count pull up beside her, his eyes linked instantly with hers!_

_"Good afternoon, my sweet Kayla." He said giving her a bow and reaching to touch her hand. Kayla pulled away from him at once and stared at him with frightened eyes._

_"Count, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice skittish._

"_I wished to see you, my lady. Gabriel and I left all too quickly yesterday to get allow you and I to get to know each other more," Dracula smiled as he stared at Kayla's face. She was so beautiful... "I will make her love me", he thought, "No matter what it takes. She will be mine eventually." After all, he always got what he wanted in the end._

_Kayla looked around her surroundings for a passage to escape by, a look of desperation on her face growing on her face. But all she could see was the ever growing field she stood in the middle of. She looked at him with a cold glance._

_"Please leave, Count. I do not wish to speak with you." She picked up her book from the ground and began to walk away._

_"Will you reconsider my offer, sweet Kayla? You can visit anywhere you desire, and have all the desirable jewels so it can brighten your lovely face!" Dracula insisted as he ushered his horse to follow Kayla, who had started to walk rather briskly towards the direction to her home._

_"I have told you. I do not want your riches. Marriage is a promise of love, not money and false security, Count Vladislaus Draguila! Do you not understand this?" Kayla exclaimed, annoyed that the black stallion was following right beside her, meaning that Dracula's eyes were gazing down on her._

_Dracula could only laugh at hearing this. "I thought this was what every lady wanted!"_

"_Then I am not one of the 'ladies' you have met." Kayla walked faster, ignoring the neighing of the stallion right beside her. She gasped as the Count pulled his horse right in front of her, blocking her path and causing her to stop in her tracks._

_"What do you desire then, Ms. Kayla? What can I give you that no other woman could have in their entire lives?" Dracula spoke._

_Kayla's head turned away from him as she answered his question, "That is something I cannot ever speak of to a man like you!"_

_Then, taking a deep breath, she sprinted away from the Count. Using all her energy, she ran past his horse and through the field, desperate to get home... She could hear the terrifying sound of the black stallion's hooves thundering on the ground. She could hear her name being called by the count, but she didn't care. She had already said she wasn't going marry him, so why is he still after her?_

"_Miss Kayla, wait! Surely you do not think you can outrun my stallion!" Dracula called out, his voice sounding nearer as Kayla began to run. Without a word, she ran until the horses hooves slowed till they were nothing more than a slow melodious thump – thump. She continued to run though, fearing that he will continue to run after her._

"_Kayla, Wait!" The Count cried out, but Kayla would not slow down. She ran with all her might through the field and back to her home. Not stopping to catch her breath, she threw open the door to her house, closed it tightly behind her and ran to her room, slamming the door in fright. She dashed to the window to see the Count staring up at her still on his horse. She drew the blinds closed and collapsed on her bed, trying to fight her tears._

_If only she really knew the outcome of the chase Dracula was willing to take..._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_For the past few days, Liora and Kayla had an uneasy time of having to dodge the Count's proposals. He seemed to show up everywhere, asking to speak with Kayla. But she simply refused and walked away. Gabriel did the best he could to help them and for that, their numbers of meeting him without Dracula beside him seemed to thin with each passing week. Kayla and Liora couldn't help but feel disappointment and angered by Dracula's presence._

"_Why won't he leave me alone?" Kayla whispered as her sister braided her hair. Liora sighed,_

"_I don't know, my sweet one." She whispered, "But this shall end soon… I hope."_

_The next day, a messenger came to the house. He bowed to both of them, presented Kayla with a small bouquet of flowers and gave Liora a letter with both her name and her sisters name written on it in beautiful penmanship._

_As Liora opened the letter, she read it out with a cautionary look. Kayla looked over her shoulder to see what was written._

_"Dear Miss Liora and Kayla Hagen,_

_You have been invited to come to Count Vladislaus Dragulia's ball. It is a celebration on behalf of my guests, including yourselves. Please dress in something elegant and come to the town palace at 8 o'clock this Friday evening. I shall be waiting for your company. My dear friend Gabriel shall also be joining us._

_To my dear Kayla, I give you my everlasting love..._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Count Vladislaus Dragulia."_

_The letter ended with Dracula's sign on the bottom of the parchment. Liora and Kayla both shivered in response. Kayla dropped the bouquet._

"_Must we go?" Kayla spoke with a hint of fright. Liora shook her head slowly._

"_No, but Gabriel will be there. He will protect us, if ever something goes wrong."_

"_Yes, you're right. But what if he is not there when I need his help?" Kayla asked in fear._

"_Then I will be there for you, sweet sister," Liora spoke, and smiled. She hugged Kayla, and Kayla did so as well._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_It was the night before the night of the ball when Gabriel knew he had to discuss matters of Dracula's ever growing obsession towards Kayla. It was night already, and the wind was growing colder outside. A hollow echo could be heard, and the darkness was certainly nothing to be comforted by._

_Holding his glass of wine, he knocked on Dracula's room and called out his friend's name._

_"Vladislaus, may I come in?"_

"_Yes, yes," Dracula's rushed voice could be heard inside the door. Gabriel's expression tightened as he twisted the doorknob and entered his friend's room. Everything seemed to be a mess. The bed was covered in different silks and requests for the party. The table was littered with parchment, and spots of ink on the ground indicated that Dracula was hard at work with something. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and approached the table. He was shocked to find that it was a love letter. They were all love letters! Some of them read, "My Sweet Kayla..." others began with "My love…" or "My eternal one…."_

_His gaze slowly turned to Dracula, who stood near the long window staring outside. The tree branches shook as if it were alive, the aggressive wind blowing towards it! He, too, held a glass of half drunk wine. His gaze was thoughtful, but almost desperate. His eyes were an icy blue and his skin no longer had its color. Dracula looked like he was driven towards the edge of madness._

"_Vladislaus, my friend, are you feeling well? You look pale as a ghost!" Gabriel spoke, his expression turning to worry as he set his own glass of wine softly on the wooden desk table. He sat beside his friend, but Dracula did not respond._

"_Please, my friend." Gabriel begged, "What has made you so sick?"_

_Dracula didn't answer, his concentration clearly on something other than his health. Finally he turned to look at his friend and asked,_

_"What could Kayla possibly want that I cannot give?"_

_Gabriel shook his head, sighing. "My friend, you cannot possibly think that by giving her something, you will be able to grasp her heart."_

"_Then what can I do to earn her love? I have tried ever technique, and yet she fails to love me. All the ladies I have seduced have fallen for me in a moment! They all beg me to take them as my wife, why not her? Why does she push me away when I love her so!" Dracula shouted, his actions more aggressive as he stood up and began walking in a line, back and forth._

"_Vladislaus, you know you cannot force Kayla into this, she will only push away even more!" Gabriel Van Helsing shouted as he glanced at his friend and brother-in-arm._

_Dracula glared at him with a look of wild frenzy, an expression of hurt and betrayal clear as crystal on his face._

"_Do not tell me what I can not do, Gabriel. She is mine. She loves me!"_

_Gabriel frowned. "You do not know if that is true!"_

"_But I do! I know it! I see it in her eyes. She refuses to have me, and yet she loves me! If not, she will learn to do so!" Dracula shouted, his anger apparent._

_Now it was Gabriel's face that turned a milky white. What in the world was Vladislaus saying?_

_"You can't possibly-" Gabriel began, "Vladislaus, if you force her to love you, I will-" Dracula stopped him._

_"You will what, my friend?" He asked, "Kill me? Ha! You shall never!"_

_Gabriel swore he had never see his friend looking as crazy and he did now. "If that what comes in the end, then I will do what I must to protect the innocent, Vladislaus. You can not do this to Kayla."_

_Dracula snickered at this threat, but said nothing in return. Gabriel could only smile in a waver as he left the room and closed the door with a soft 'click'. Dracula stared at the door for a while before he looked away. His heart burned with love and anger. But he smiled, and it was icy cold. Tomorrow, he was going to do whatever he must do to capture his beloved's heart. This time, he was not going to fail. And he was going to make sure of that._

_He pulled out the ring from his pocket and smiled a wicked grin._

_"Tomorrow." He whispered, his voice almost insane with love, "This ring will forever remain on Kayla's finger."_

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_The next evening, Liora and Kayla arrived at the ball, dressed in their finest. Liora's dress was a stunning blue with a silver trim that made her look even more like her nickname 'The silver maiden'. Her dress was completely strapless and her hair was flowing behind her like waves of the sea. Kayla's dress was a soft pink with a white trim. Her hair was braided with flowers and her shoulders were bare, due to her dress._

_The Count had arranged for a coach to pick them up and take them directly to the ball which was being held at the biggest palace in town._

"_How much money could he have spent to have the party held there?" Kayla had whispered._

"_More than anyone could ever have in their lives!" Liora whispered, "That Palace belongs to the King of France!"_

_Kayla gulped, something about this was not right. As they got to the palace, two handsomely dressed men greeted them. Gabriel and Vladislaus. The Count opened his hands in a welcoming fashion as the coach man helped both Liora and Kayla from the coach._

"_Ah, and here come to two most beautiful ladies of the ball." He said, his accent thick with excitement, as though he had something planed. "Liora." He whispered and kissed her hand, "So glad you could come, Kayla…" He smiled and bowed low, kissing her hand, "The honor is all mine."_

"_We were very pleased to be invited." Liora told him, more out of politeness than anything else._

_Gabriel smiled and approched the two lovely madens. He bowed low and kissed both of their hands. "Beautiful ladies." He smiled at both of them, "It is so nice to see you both here."_

_Liora and Kayla blushed, but smiled and bowed back. "It is good to be here, Mr. Van Helsing." Liora said happily._

_The Count grinned, reaching up and taking Kayla's arm. She attempted to pull away, but his grip was harsh and he wouldn't let her go._

"_So, shall we move to the ballroom?" He asked. Gabriel took Liora's arm and they began walking to the ballroom. Gabriel leaned close to Liora's ear and whispered,_

"_If he tries anything," Gabriel whispered, "I'll make sure it stops at once."_

_Liora nodded, already having him escort her sister to the ballroom made her uneasy._

_Kayla was trying to move away from the Count, but his grip would not loosen. The Count smiled slyly._

"_Such a beautiful gown, dear Kayla. You should wear that more often." He said._

"_Please let me go, Count!" She asked, her voice a hiss. Something flashed in the Count's eyes, but he bowed and released her._

"_Anything for you, my chosen one." He said. Kayla shivered and moved away from him, trying for forget the feeling of his eyes upon her body._

_Soon, they came upon a large oak door that was opened by two servants and lead into the ballroom. Kayla and Liora stood in shock. They had never seen a more beautiful room in their whole lives. Covered in silk and gems, it seemed to be a floor of riches. Guests danced about the dance floor as romantic music played in the background._

"_Please my guests." The Count smiled, "Enjoy yourselves." He smiled at Kayla, who did not smile back. "Gabriel, perhaps you would like to ask Miss. Liora to dance?"_

_Liora blushed as Gabriel looked at her, "I would love to dance with you." Gabriel said, but his eyes fell softly, "But what about Kayla?" He looked up at his best friend. Dracula waved his hand._

"_I must attend to something." He said, "Afterwards, you may dance with Kayla."_

_Kayla, not wanting her sister to leave her, but not wanting her sister to pass up a dance with Gabriel spoke up, "I shall wait for you to return, Liora." She said, "You and Gabriel should dance together."_

_Liora looked at her sister with concern, "Are you sure?"_

_Kayla nodded and smiled, "I am. Please, go dance with Gabriel."_

_Liora smiled at her sister and turned back to Gabriel, who gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor._

"_Ah, they do make a beautiful couple, don't they?" The Count asked, smiling at Kayla._

"_They do." Kayla whispered gently, glad to see her sister so happy._

"_I would love to dance with you." The Count whispered in her ear, "But alas, I have something to attend to." He said, kissing her hand, "I have to leave you for a moment, but I shall return, sweet Kayla."_

_With that, he walked off, away from the crowd and into one of the many halls attaching to the ballroom._

_Kayla sighed and looked back towards the dance floor where her sister was dancing happily. She was glad to be away from the Count._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_Dracula slipped away from the party and looked around for the servant he had spoken to earlier. In order for this to work, he would need the boy's help. He saw the young boy out of the corner of his eye and motioned him over. The boy nodded and walked over to him._

"_Has your guest arrived?" The boy asked. Dracula nodded and produced a small bag of golden coins from his cloak. The boys eyes widened. The bag was huge!_

"_Do you remember what you must do?" The Count asked, his eyes a blazing blue._

_The boy nodded, "Everything sir!"_

_The Count smiled, "Good." He handed the bag to the boy and leaned close, "If this works, I shall see to it that you will never have to be a servant ever again."_

_The boy nodded and placed the bag of coins in his jacket pocket before racing from the room, remembering his part. The Count laughed,_

"_Men will do anything for money." He laughed and turned away, staring the walk to the north tower._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_Kayla watched happily as her sister spun and dance with Gabriel. She could not remember a time when her sister had looked happier. Perhaps it was a good idea that they had come to the ball._

"_They make such a beautiful couple." Kayla whispered. She meant it too, though she secretly wished it was her dancing with Gabriel._

"_Liora deserves a man like Gabriel... She thought, He would love her and care about her... not stalk and use her. I wish I had someone like Gabriel… But it is of his choice. Not mine…" She sighed sadly._

_Kayla was about to go ask a young gentleman if he wanted to dance with her, when a young servant boy came up to her and bowed._

"_Pardon me, my lady," He said gently, "I hate to interrupt you, but something has come up and you and your sister's presence are requested in the library. It seems that you have an urgent message."_

_Kayla looked shocked, "Urgent? Is everything alright?" She asked._

_The boy shrugged, "All I know is that you need to go to library to receive an important message."_

_Kayla nodded, hoping that no one in her family was hurt. She started to leave, but looked out at the dance floor, "My sister is dancing at the moment-"_

"_I will inform her after the dance is over," The boy said, "but it is urgent that you need to go to the library now."_

"_Do you know where it is?" Kayla asked, not wanting to get lost._

"_You must go up the north tower and it is the first door on the right."_

_Kayla thanked the boy and quickly walked from the room... and up to the north tower._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_After the dance, Liora and Gabriel went towards the chairs where non – dancers sat and waited for their friends. Liora laughed happily as they sat down._

"_Goodness Gabriel." She laughed, "I didn't know you could dance like that!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, laughter in his eyes, "I kept tripping over my feet and yours."_

_Liora grinned, "That's what I meant. And anyway… I thought you were very graceful."_

_Gabriel blushed, "As were you." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. His lips felt like warm rose petals brushing up against her skin, "Thank you for dancing with me, my lady._

_Liora felt her cheeks blush now as she looked at Gabriel, "Thank you…" She said, suddenly growing quiet, "Why do you always come back to our town?"_

_Gabriel's eyes grew soft as he looked into hers, seeing that she was searching for answers, he smiled. She wanted answers to questions he didn't even have the answers too._

"_I came back…" He said, "Because I could never imagine a life without you and Kayla. I care for you both so much. That's why I come back."_

_Liora felt those words touch her heart. What Gabriel had just said now… There were no words to say back to him. He cared about them… truly he did… She only wished Kayla could have heard it…_

"_Kayla!" Liora whispered, "We better find her."_

_They both stood up and scanned the area for Kayla, but she was nowhere to be seen._

"_Kayla… Where's Kayla?" Liora spoke, but her voice was small and thick with worry. She started to regret leaving her sister alone… especially without knowing what the Count was doing. Gabriel shook his head as well, a look of concern on his face._

"_Maybe she's dancing with another person… or she got something to drink."_

_Both of them scanned the area, but to their horror, found nothing. Liora was just about to go running through the castle, when suddenly a little boy came and spoke, "Pardon me, milady. I have been told to inform you that your sister has been requested in the library to reseve an urgent message. She will return to the dance floor soon."_

"_Urgent? Who is this message from?" Liora asked, her heart stopping. The boy shook his head, "That I cannot say, my lady."_

"_Where is it?" Liora asked quickly._

_The boy nodded, "It is in the north tower."_

"_Thank you. Be on your way," Liora spoke gently and the boy ran all too quickly. Then she turned to Gabriel and spoke, "Something's suspicious about that message. Especially because they've hidden their name from us."_

_Gabriel's face was slowly turning pale as he turned to Liora, "Liora, I know the lay out of this place very well…there is no library in the north tower. It's a trap!"_

_Liora's eyes widened in horror, "What? But... Kayla must be heading up that tower right now!"_

"_Oh God… Vladislaus… Gabriel whispered as she grabbed Liora's hands. Despite her worry and fear, she blushed at his touch as he shouted, "He's got to be drawing away from the crowd too…" He couldn't even finish his own sentence. "Come on, we have to stop her from going up that tower!"_

_Liora nodded as both of them ran to tower… where all hell broke loose._

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

_Kayla shivered as she walked down the dark stairs to the north tower. She was far away from the warmth of the party and she didn't like the feeling of being alone. Finally, she reached the first door on the right and opened it._

_She walked into the moonlit room and looked around. This was certainly not the library. The room was practically barren. There was not a book in sight, not even a piece of paper. Chills ran down her spine as Kayla realized she was tricked into coming here._

"_What in the world…" Kayla began, her voice faltering._

"_Good evening, Kayla."_

_Kayla almost screamed as she spun around to see the Count standing by the door! He had a horrible smile plastered over his lips. Kayla shivered so coldly._

_"What is this!" She asked, her voice shaking._

_The Count smiled and retrieved a key from his coat pocket. Kayla froze as she realized it was the key to the door. Her mouth grew dry as she saw him close the door and lock it. He placed the key in his coat pocket before grinning again._

_"I think you and I need to have a heart to heart conversation, belovedKayla. I would hate to start our marriage off on the wrong foot."_

_"You stay away from, Count! How dare you trick me into coming here! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Kayla shouted angrily, her eyes flaring as she backed away from the count. The Count smiled wider._

_"You look even more beautiful when you are angry, my love. This time you are not going escape me. This time I have you trapped, where you must confess your true feelings. This time, you will beg for me to take you under my wing..." The Count spoke as he fantasized the moment in his mind. Kayla glared._

_"If you do not open that door, Dracula, I will not even start to love you," Kayla hissed sharply._

_The Count only laughed cruelly. "You will love me, Kayla."_

_"No! I won't! Leave me be!" Kayla spoke and she tried to find something she could throw at the Count. But there was nothing. Not even a single book for her to protect herself from the Count. Without her consent, the dark haired - man grabbed her wrist and forced her close to him, wrapping her in his strong arms. She could feel his breath close to her neck and his face rubbing up against her hair. She struggled hard, but Dracula only chuckled now, a fiery glint in his eyes that already smelt of evil._

_"For far too long you've escaped my grasp, Kayla. Every woman I ever loved fell for me like petals off a magnificent flower. But this time, you are the magnificent flower. You are the sun and the earth. The beautiful moon and the graceful sea. And I will never let you shy from my side, ever." He said as he prevented her from struggling in his grasp. Kayla cried angrily as she continued to struggle in his iron grip. But she didn't budge, he was holding her too tightly._

_Dracula smiled as he pulled the trapped Kayla into a graceful dance. He leaned close and began to sing to her. A mysterious sonnet he had heard since childhood. Throughout his life he had been lavished with gifts, but no one had loved him for who he was. No one had encouraged anything from him, nor cared when he broke a bone. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, no one even turned an eye to him. And the results were this. He became a man with no heart, a greedy gentleman who only knew the skill of controlling people with money. Every woman he wooed was after his riches and beauty... But their relationship always didn't last long... But Kayla, Kayla was different. She was someone who knew of a real life, felt real love from those who cared for her. She was the angel he had only seen in his dreams... and now she had come to him._

_"Do you not see how fate has brought us together?" The asked, as he dipped her back, his lips gently caressing the flesh of her skin. "You were meant to be my princess and I was meant to be your master!"_

_"I have no master!" Kayla cried. "How can you do this to me? What do you want from me, Count? Why... Why can't you leave me alone!" Kayla spoke in a whisper, but Dracula caught it. His expression softened at hearing this. He reached up with one hand still holding her tightly and cupped her chin in his other hand. "All I want is your love..."_

_"I have told you already..." Kayla wept" I cannot give it to you!" Kayla spoke, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Dracula growled angrily, his hand gripped her chin tighter, forcing her to look into his burning eyes. "Who is it! Tell me who your love is!"_

_"NO!" Kayla screamed and pushed him with all her might, forcing him to break his grip on her. It was enough to make him fall backwards onto the ground. She was free for the moment._

_Dracula gave out a curse as he struggled to quickly rise to his feet. As he did, there was knocking on the door, and familiar voices that comforted Kayla instantly._

_"Kayla! Are you there? Please call out to me! It's Liora!" the voice shouted from behind the closed door. Kayla gave out a sigh of relief._

_"I'm here! Please help me the doors locked!" She ran to the door but before she could do anything, Dracula jumped to his feet and grabbed her again, pulling her to his chest with such force it horrified her._

_"You are not leaving me! Never, Kayla! I will never let you go!" Dracula hissed in her ear as Kayla gave a scream. Dracula looked behind him to see a small divan, the only piece of furniture in the room. He gave a wide grin and shoved her over to the divan and she collapsed in a heap._

_"Are you there, Miss Kayla! Is Vladislaus in there with you?" This time Gabriel's voice could be heard behind the door. Dracula gave a snarl of hatred, his eyes flaring. Hearing no answer from Kayla and fearing the worst, Gabriel's shoulder impacted on the door. Debris flew from the small corners of the door and fell slowly to the ground._

_"Gabriel! Liora!" Kayla shouted, but Dracula flew towards her. He pinned her down and leaned towards her, trying desperately to kiss her. She only pushed away from him, tears running down her cheeks. She cried and squealed in fright, but Dracula persisted forcefully until finally he caught her lips in his. His lips enclosed around hers and he kissed her as roughly as he could. To him, it was a celebration from the very bottom of his heart. Kayla was his now! He was kissing her! But for Kayla, it was a horrifying disaster that made her tears form more freely. He was forcing her to kiss him! She pushed away as Dracula laughed triumphantly._

_"You love me, you must love me! You kissed me! Then we are ready to be married... and finally become better acquainted, don't you think, sweet Kayla?" Dracula spoke with a chuckle. There was another slam on the door, and he gave an irritated click with his tongue. "If only Gabriel will stay out of my business..."_

_"Don't hurt Gabriel! Please!" Kayla blurted, and then put a hand to her lips quickly. But too late, the damage was done. Dracula turned to look at her slowly, his face a look of horrifying anger. His eyes almost seemed to glow with inhuman fury. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the divan, pulling her close to him._

_"Tell me who you love! Tell me who your heart beats for and I shall kill him with my own hands! Say you love me, Kayla! **SAY IT!**" Dracula roared, making Kayla shiver._

_"No..." she whispered, only infuriating Dracula more. He grabbed her with all his might and shook her violently in his arms._

_"Tell me! TELL ME! SAY YOU LOVE ME! YOU ARE MINE, KAYLA! **MINE! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE HAVE YOU KAYLA! YOU BELONG TO ME!" ** He shook Kayla with all his might, but stopped as the door was knocked down. Gabriel stood there, his hand on his sword and a look of shock upon his face. Behind her stood Liora, who was crying on her behalf. There was a sword in Gabriel's hand that shimmered dangerously._

_"Mr. Van Helsing!" Kayla breathed out loud, her voice soft and full of happiness. Dracula suddenly stopped shaking her. He had gotten the answer to his frenzied question. He knew the man Kayla loved so dearly now. He turned to look at his friend and brother-in-arm. A look of hurt, betrayal and pure sadness mixed into his expression, but no tears fell from his eyes. "You..." was all he spoke as he held tightly to Kayla, as if any moment now she would disappear into thin air._

_"You let go of my sister!" Liora yelled, trying to run towards him, but Gabriel blocked her path to prevent her or Kayla from getting hurt,_

_"Let Miss Hagen go!" Gabriel spoke, his eyes warning him as he pointed the sword at Dracula's direction. Dracula shook his head like a spoiled child._

_"No... It's you, Gabriel! You are the one she loves..." Dracula spoke softly, his expression changing to a look of hurt, "You knew all along, didn't you, Gabriel? You.. My friend and brother-in-arm. You **deceived me! You knew it was Kayla who loved you and yet you let me suffer!" ** The Count was infuriated as he shoved Kayla away and assumed a battle stance. _

_Kayla landed with a "thud" upon the floor as her sister ran over and held her in her arms._

_"Forgive me... forgive me Kayla," Liora wept, "I should never have left you..."_

_Kayla shook her head, "My sister... I shouldn't have left... please forgive me..."_

_The Two girls sat wrapped in each others arms as the Count moved angerly towards Gabriel. _

_"What on earth are you talking about, Vladislaus. I never deceived you of anything, and I don't mean to do so. Let's just talk this through face to face in another room. Leave Kayla out of this. Gabriel spoke cautiously. It hurt for him to point the sword at his best friend, but in his lifetime, it had slowly started to grow on him, and finally become a part of him._

_"I will not talk with you! You lying, deceiving bastard! You must have known from the beginning that I would love only Kayla. You tricked me into loving her! Well, my friend, the joke is on you! You shall never have Kayla! She belongs to me!" The Count swore, his sword still in his hand._

_"Please, Vladislaus, don't make me do this... Please leave this room..." Gabriel whispered. Dracula eyes flashed a bright red color as he laughed crazily._

_"Do what, Gabriel? You were always the good knight, the favored one. Father always loved you over me. I could have been better than you. And yet he took you in and loved you as his own son instead. And now you're being the good citizen everybody wants you to be. And by killing me you think the evil will end. But oh no, you won't be rid of my presence. Not while my hate still lingers on you. You ruined me, and made me become something everybody will start to hate. Remember this, Gabriel. You were the one who ruined me and stole my true love. **You took away my love!"** Dracula spoke in a murderous tone that made everybody in the room shiver just by hearing his voice, "YOU DISTROYED ME, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY KAYLA!"_

_In one final attempt to defy his best friend, Dracula lunged for Kayla, trying to rip her away from her sister and drive his lips onto hers one last time. But this time Gabriel was quick. His sword plunged straight into the Count's heart, killing him as the beating of his cold heart slowed and halted finally. The Count's body slid from his sword... A tear slid from Gabriel's eyes as he whispered, "Forgive me, dear friend."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Lovette's eyes flew open as she leapt from Dracula's arms in terror. Her face was white as snow and she shivered as though a cold breeze was stinging her. Her memories had poured back like a waterfall and yet… she couldn't believe it. She was Lovette, she had always been Lovette, never Kayla. She stared at the Count with frightened eyes, still hazy and unable to see. The Count smiled and rose to his feet.

"So now you know, my beloved. The truth about our past and about my… murderer"

Lovette shook her head, "You… You forced me to… I never-"

As swift as lightning, the Count appeared before her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a cold hand upon her lips.

"Hush" hush my beloved. You did love me… you always have… and you always shall. After all," He smiled as his hand brushed her cheek, "You did return to me…"

Lovette's eyes widened as the hazy figure of the count came into focus and his mouth clammed her in a powerful kiss. She tried to break away, but he would not let her go. He finally pulled back and smiled, "Tomorrow night…" He whispered, "We shall wed."

Lovette shook her head, "Never! I shall never marry someone like you!"

Dracula smiled and produced a small black box from his pocket. Grasping her hand tightly in his, he opened the box. Lovette almost screamed.

It was the same ring from the past!

"Fortunately for me, my dear." He chuckled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, "You have no choice in the matter.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_That evening, after the ball, Gabriel had approached all the guests and asked them to leave, telling them their host could no longer be here that evening. Without a word, all the guests left, murmuring to themselves about what could be wrong._

_Liora waited for the guests to leave before she led a horrified Kayla to a waiting coach at the front door. Gabriel had helped them both into the coach and helped Liora take Kayla home. Her eyes were brimming over with tears as she rested her head upon her sister's shoulder. Gabriel took Kayla's hand in comfort… but nothing could comfort her after what she had seen._

_As they reached their home, both Mr. and Mrs. Hagen rushed out to find their youngest daughter sobbing and silent. Mrs. Hagen rushed to hold her daughter. As Liora wrapped her shall around her._

"_Liora!" Mrs. Hagen cried, "What happened?"_

_Gabriel approached Kayla's mother and father and spoke in a solemn but truthful tone, "Vladislaus attempted to commit a heinous crime against Kayla. I am fairly certain he would have succeeded as well, but I was able to stop him._

_Mr. Hagen's eyes raged with anger as he grabbed Gabriel's shoulder, "Where is the bastard? I swear I will-"_

_Gabriel raised his hand to stop Mr. Hagen. "In order to stop him from hurting your daughter… I had too…"_

_Mr. Hagen quieted down at once, seeing the pain and distraught in Gabriel's eyes. He nodded in understanding, "I understand, my son, I cannot thank you enough from the bottom of my heart for what you did though."_

_Mrs. Hagen nodded, "You saved my daughter from that monster. Thank you so much."_

_Gabriel nodded outwardly, but had no words to say inside. Liora could see it._

"_Mother." She whispered, "Why don't you take Kayla to her room?"_

_Mrs. Hagen understood quiet clearly what her daughter was trying to do and helped Kayla inside. Her Father followed, keeping his daughter close. Now Liora and Gabriel remained alone outside. Liora gave a saddened sigh and looked at Gabriel._

"_They will never forget what you did for her… and neither will I." She whispered._

_Gabriel's voice was shaken, "I couldn't let him… I could not let him hurt her… I killed him… I killed my best friend…." He sank to his knees in exhaustion, "I killed him…"_

_Liora ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "You saved my sister…" you saved an innocent." She couldn't help her crying. Soon, her tears mixed with Gabriel's as they sobbed together in the cold night air._

"_I will take his body back to Budapest tomorrow." Gabriel said finally after he found both of them could cry no longer, "Back to his native soil."_

"_What will you tell his friends? His family? What will you say when they ask you how he died?" Liora asked. Gabriel's eyes grew firm._

"_The truth. He can not get away with-"_

"_No."_

_Both Liora and Gabriel looked up at the soft voice. In the doorway stood Kayla, dressed in a nightgown and robe. Her eyes were red and she was still shaking… but she shook her head._

"_Do not tell his family." She whispered, "They will suffer enough."_

_Liora shook her head, "Sister, he tried to do away with your honor! How can you say-"_

"_I don't want anymore sadness." She whispered in a voice that barely Liora or Gabriel could hear. Gabriel stood up and approached the saddened girl._

"_If that is what you want..." He whispered, touching her cheek, "Then…" He sighed, "I shall abide by it. Everyone should know what he did to you…. But if you want no more sadness, then there shall be no more sadness."_

_Kayla gave a small, yet shaken smile and hugged Gabriel close. More than anything, she would have loved to whisper the words, "I love you…" But she could not find her voice. She didn't know if it was the right time anyway._

_She would never get the chance again._

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

_Two days after Gabriel had left with the body of Count Vladislaus Dracula, he was killed by a bunch of thieves in the woods. Gabriel had fought them off as best as he could, but his luck changed when they went after the body. A sword stabbed him in the back._

_Liora and Kayla were the first ones to hear._

_For two days they remained in their room sobbing in each others arms. Their hearts had broken in two and there was no way on earth they could be fixed. All that could be heard were the constant sobs of the two girls._

_Finally, on the third day… Liora, feeling the passion grow within her soul, opened her mouth and began to sing…_

_"**Daylight creeps into thy soul,**_

_**Where men shall be forbidden to endeavor,"**_

_Kayla, feeling the song within her heart as well, wiped her eyes dry and joined her sister in song._

"**_Only one kindred spirit shall be allowed to be free to open your heart,_**

_**And this man you will cherish forever..."**_

_For one day and night, they sang that song. Singing to heaven, to God and even to Gabriel himself. Later that evening, they opened Liora's book of songs together and signed their names in it. Along with the title._

"**_The One and Only" By the Hagen Sisters._**

_Both Liora and Kayla knew they would never love another man the way they loved Gabriel and they swore in their souls… even if it meant living and dying alone, they would wait for Gabriel to return..._

**A/N: Did everybody enjoy:D Quite a ride huh:) Please review, and we shall post the next chapter soon! ;) The climax is almost nearing... DUN DUN DUN! XD lol**


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 12 – The Wedding**

**Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy! Thanks to _all _who reviewed:D Just don't forget to review! (: Pretty please:D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing. The only things we do own are Luminita and Lovette:)**

**Summary: **Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. Now things become dangerous when Dracula discovers a dark secret of their past. How will they survive?

**x**

"Come on!" Luminita wanted to scream, but her throat was dry, "Please, we have to get out of here!"

She couldn't hold back her cry as another werewolf leaped from the bush in front of Van Helsing. Luminita knew it was over.

The werewolf lunged at them, but suddenly stopped abruptly. Something was different... A rough growl came from the creature's throat. The werewolf wasn't even moving. Luminita looked up in shock.

Van Helsing was standing before the werewolf... and speaking to it!

He was grunting and growling in a deepened voice, an inhuman tinge to the sound. The werewolf looked at the man intently, eyes glowing with intelligence that Luminita, until now, had failed to see. She couldn't understand a word they were talking about. But the fact that Van Helsing was actually talking to the beast was a mixture of both wonder and fear. At the moment, what Luminita felt was fear. Fear that she was going to lose the human half of Van Helsing. Someone she had gotten so close to...

Her heart suddenly felt so weak, and yet so determined at the same time, it confused her. She could only stare in shock and wait for their conversation to end.

Finally, after a few minutes, Van Helsing looked up at Luminita. This motion made her jump. The feeling didn't last long, because Van Helsing answered her questions. "We just talked of a negotiation."

"What do you mean?" Luminita asked uncertainly, "How did you..."

"Once a werewolf, you never forget the tongue. By not killing her, we now have a guide to Dracula's whereabouts," Van Helsing spoke, and his lips widening into a smile.

Luminita's face light up immediately. "Oh thank you so much, Mr. Van Helsing!"

"You're welcome, or rather, thank my curse and the she-wolf that's going to lead the way."

**x**

For the rest of the afternoon, Van Helsing and Luminita followed the beautiful wolf down a long snow path. The wolf remained silent the whole way, only making a sound when she sniffed the air. She barely took notice of the two travelers behind her.

Van Helsing and Luminita remained quiet. They kept their eyes upon the wolf and nothing else, making sure she did not turn around for an attack.

"Did she tell you anything about herself?" Luminita asked, trying to lighten the mood and find out more about their guide.

"Only that her whole family became a slave to Dracula when she was a pup. She's hoping that we might be able to free her from him by killing him." Van Helsing told her.

Luminita gulped, "Do you really think it will work?"

The hunter shrugged, "I am unfamiliar with this, but I believe so. If we are to kill him, she will be free and her family will be avenged.

"I hope so." Luminita thought, feeling for the poor wolf. She slapped her forehead.

_Poor wolf? _She thought, _That thing could swallow us both whole without a glass of water!_

"Does she know anything about Lovette?" Luminita asked, becoming more and more concerned for the safety of her friend. Now that she was beginning to remember the past, she didn't doubt that Lovette was in more danger than ever.

Van Helsing looked ahead, "I'll ask." From the bottom of his throat, he let out a low growl. The wolf stopped and looked at him. Van Helsing made a couple more groans before he stopped. The wolf had lowered her ears and was gazing at Van Helsing with sad eyes. She whined, before turning back and picking up speed.

"Well?" Luminita asked.

Van Helsing gulped, "We're running out of time. Dracula's going to use her for something... and I fear she will not be alive at the end."

"What! How can that be?!" Luminita cried, "What will he do to her!?"

Van Helsing cringed, "I don't want to think about it."

He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set now. And long bloody streaks were filling the snow.

**x**

Lovette was sobbing as she looked out the window and grazed at the bloody sunset. She turned away and looked sadly down at the pillow she was hugging to her chest. It was soaked with tears.

_So this is how I end my life? _She thought, _As a blood sucking monster? _Suddenly, her eyes became sharp.

_No... not like this. I will not become a victim of him... I will fight! _Lovette knew then that she could cry no more. She had to be strong. She had to get out of here... she had to see Luminita and Mr. Van Helsing again.

Dracula had locked her in the room after last night, vowing to not let anyone come near his bride, and if she tried to escape, the result would be dangerous.

"I would hate to have to mar your beautiful skin before the wedding of your dreams." Dracula had whispered.

Lovette didn't care anymore. She couldn't sit around here and wait for her death. She wouldn't become a damsel in distress as in her much loved books. She had only one chance to get out and that was tonight! She got up off her bed and walked over to the door, it was locked tight.

"There has got to be something I can use!" She thought, looking around. "Come on, Lovette, use your brain!"

Her eyes fell upon the desk beside her bed. On top of the desk was an iron tipped pen and several small sewing pins.

"Maybe"… she thought. She grabbed the pen and the pins and ran back over to the door. She stuck the pen in the keyhole along with one pin and began to wiggle it a bit.

"Come on…" She whispered, "If a Victorian gentleman can do it, then so can I." Remembering a passage from one of her favorite stories.

Finally, with a tiny click, the door opened.

"Yes!" She thought. She stuck the pen in her pocket and raced from the room and down the narrow passageways. She had to get out before Dracula woke up and she was running out of time!

**x**

Lovette ran as she felt her hair flow behind her back. The wind that blew at her face made her eyes sting, it was sharp like ice. This time, she wasn't going to fear anything. What _was_ there to fear?

Dracula was an immortal, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. If she could escape from this awful place the Count called 'home', then perhaps she might have some hope of living. The air was cold and haunting, despite the fact that the sun was up. Looking behind her back just in case, Lovette whirled back at the long passageways that never seemed to end.

"Oh God, please help me get through this," Lovette whispered to herself. Something small had been bothering her when she was trapped inside the room though. She wasn't running blind. She could see her surroundings as clear as crystal, and this made her shiver.

_What did Dracula do to her during her dream state? _Lovette didn't even want to think about it, after seeing the old Dracula in her dream. Then she remembered Luminita and Van Helsing. They hadn't changed a bit. Even as as a sister with a different name, Luminita was always a friend to her. Always strong and beautiful. And Mr. Van Helsing... well, he hadn't changed at all either, still as pure of heart as he had been so long ago. _Unfortunately, Dracula hasn't changed at all either... _Lovette thought with a chill.

Her feet quickly brought her in front of a door made of ice. She gazed at it with a slightly bewildered look on her face.

_What on earth...? _Lovette thought.

She bit her lip. She could see no doorknob on the door. She touched it, and gave out a gasp of surprise as the door glowed, a hand print appearing on the ice. Cold breeze blew harder at her direction, and Lovette turned around to gaze around her back again. She could see no one in the dark passageway, but she knew if she didn't work quickly, there would be.

"How am I going to get over this?" Lovette questioned to herself. "Think, Think, Lovette! You have a brain, this is your chance to use it!"

Lovette tilted her head, and searched for any cracks in the ice, maybe she could break though. Then she found something down below the block of ice... _A Latin inscription... _She ran her fingers over it gently.

"In the name of god, open this door..." Lovette read it smoothly, her knowledge coming to use with beautiful timing. Suddenly, the ice was no longer what it used to be. An abnormal reaction started to happen to the door, and slowly a silvery liquid washed over the ice until at last it replaced itself into becoming... to Lovette's surprise... _a mirror._

"Wow..." Lovette whispered under her breath, her eyes round with astonishment. She had never seen something like this before. She reached out, and felt her hand go through the mirror. She gave a yelp, but soon got muffled as fascination took over shock. Only hesitating a little, she let her hand be pulled into the unknown behind the mirror and smiling, Lovette stepped in.

**x**

Dracula's eyes snapped open in a malevolent glow as anger roared inside those dangerous orbs. He felt it; strangers enter the mirror without his consent. He knew that the Bride's were smart enough not to enter it even if they knew how it worked.

_It must be Lovette..._

_**Kayla...**_

Even in his fury, Dracula's lips slowly curled into a cruel smile.

"My sweet Lovette... you never learn."

**x**

Lovette felt the ice slide away from her as she entered another room. She looked around… this room was different. Covered in ice and snow. The only bits of color came from the torches on either side of the wall. In the middle of the room stood a coffin with a symbol of a dragon on it.

"Dracula's coffin..." She whispered, realizing now that she had entered Dracula's bedroom. That mirror was a portal, connecting to Dracula's bedroom. His own private chamber.

She walked towards the coffin, looking at it with fright and quiet awe. She moved close and looked inside it.

Nothing. No one there. Dracula must be up... and perhaps looking for her!

Lovette began to remember what she had read long ago, how Dracula's magic was so powerful; to break his spells and to pass though to his realm was almost impossible. Even his brides had never come to their masters coffin room unless invited.

"I've just crossed the final line." Lovette thought, looking at the coffin, "I've got to get out of here."

She ran back to the mirror, only to find that it had closed up.

"In the name of God, open this door!" She whispered. Nothing happened. She pressed her hands to the ice, trying to get through... but nothing happened.

"God can't be reached here." She thought, "Oh, how can I get out of here?"

"I don't know if you can."

**x**

Lovette froze like a statue, her blood going cold as she immediately recognized the familiar voice. Fear was the only emotion she could feel right now, and she cursed (which she did rather rarely) for her stupidity. How could she put her trust over an unknown substance of silvery mirrors? Her life was on the line, and she trusted the mirror to take her to a better place. Anywhere but here... How could she be so foolish.

A deathly cold hand touched her neck, gliding swiftly up her cheek with a tender touch that any woman would have fallen for. But not Lovette. This man's touch was poison to her. She tried to unfreeze herself, and failed to do so when she was easily manipulated to twirl into the man's dark embrace. Like a ballerina she glided into his arms and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You could have waited until midnight, my dear." A voice like dark chocolate spoke with a cold chuckle.

"Let go of me!" Lovette finally yelled angrily, struggling in Dracula's grip, her hands pushing at his chest. The vampire continued to laugh at her attempt to be released.

"Why should I, dear Lovette? Tonight when the damned sun is down and the night flourishes the world, we shall wed and you... you shall be my bride!"

"And become a spoiled brat in your service? You make me sick!"

Dracula gave a snarl of warning, his eyes glowing dangerously as he pulled Lovette even closer towards him. Their noses almost touched, and her neck was so close to Dracula's lips, that the golden haired girl thought this was her downfall. Her eyes widened in fear.

Dracula bared his fangs in a snarl, but stopped. He gazed at her before closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Lovette tried pushing away, but this time she couldn't resist. She felt the icy lips touch her own, and felt as if the warmth in her body was being stolen away. She was becoming as cold and hallow as he was. Dracula placed his other hand upon the back of Lovette's neck so she could not move away. Lovette's eyes squeezed shut. _Make it stop; make it stop... _she thought again and again inside her mind.

Finally after a few seconds, those lips withdrew and she was staring back at cold, blue eyes again. Dracula grinned widely. Those lips were as soft as an angel's. And this beautiful work of art was going to be his. No one was going to snatch it from his grasp. Not even Gabriel. _Especially_ not Gabriel.

"I hate you," Lovette whispered angrily, fresh tears forming in her eyes, tears of hate, for she would no longer allowing herself to cry tears of sadness. Dracula only smiled. He was about to brush her tears away from Lovette's eyes, but she slapped them away from her. The Vampire King sighed.

"You _will _learn to love me, sweet angel. I promise you that."

Lovette shook her head furiously. "Never."

"You will, I shall make sure of that." His lips smirked. He suddenly let her go and waved his hand, "Now, you must change into a different set of clothes. You must look elegant for your wedding."

"Over my dead body! Mr. Van Helsing and Luminita will come and save me! They did it before, why wouldn't history repeat itself again in the future!" Lovette shouted. The Count smiled at her.

"Nothing will intrude our blissful wedding. History has separated us, but we have found each other again in a different world with the same souls... It is destiny..."

With that, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room with such strength that Lovette could not resist. As they walked down the hall, a young servant appeared.

"Take this beautiful woman to the bath and make sure she is washed-up properly. I will expect nothing less from my future queen."

The servant nodded and motioned for Lovette to follow. Being under Dracula's power, she could do nothing but turn her head and spit at him before she was led from the hall.

"My dearest Lovette." The Count whispered, "Soon, you shall love me."

**x**

As the sun was making its final preparations to set, Van Helsing and Luminita were still following the snow white wolf into the forest, Sensing the danger, she too had picked up the pace, knowing that their friend would soon become a slave to the count if she did not hurry.

Luminita and Van Helsing were right beside her now, racing through the snow, Luminita looked up every now and then, gazing at the almost set sun.

"We'll get there." Van Helsing said, clutching a pain in his side, "I know we will!

Luminita gulped. Now, not only did she have to worry about her best friend being turned into a vampire by that horrible monster, but if the full moon came up before they were ready, Van Helsing would become a monster as well!

"I hope so-" Before she could finish, she had bumped into the figure of the wolf, who had stopped in the snow. Her ears were perked up and she was staring in a strange direction. Luminita spat snow from her mouth and stood up. She looked over the wolf's form and grazed at what stood before them.

A large glass mirror next to a mountain.

Luminita wanted to scream. _A mirror? How was that gonna help them get her best friend back? This was hopeless!_

The wolf turned to Van Helsing and began to grunt at him, telling him something in wolf tongue. Van Helsing looked at the mirror and nodded. He gave the wolf a very low and grateful bow before the wolf herself bowed first to Van Helsing and then Luminita before racing off into the woods! Her spirit seemed to be lifted as she ran.

"Hey wait!" Luminita cried, 'You didn't get us to-"

Van Helsing placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He whispered and turned to the mirror, "She did her job."

"How can you say that?" Luminita asked, "Now we'll never-"

"In the name of God, open this door."

**x**

Lovette sighed sadly and looked at herself in the mirror. The glorious blue dress was no heaver than silk and clung to her body, leaving very little to the imagination. It was not as low cut as the other brides, but it was certainly along those lines. Embroidered with diamonds and exotic patterns that most have taken years to stitch, it was by far, the most beautiful gown Lovette had ever seen. Her wrists were placed in jeweled bracelets and a lovely choker had been placed around her throat. On her head stood a crown of gold. A crown meant for a queen.

Lovette despised herself.

Dracula had seen that she had been bathed in scented oils and dressed in the finest dress money could buy. Her hair was flowing with petals of flowers and the make-up on her face made her look like the most lovely courtesan in the world. Within an hour, she would be new bride.

"Well, well, the little book worm cleans up well."

Lovette gritted her teeth as she looked around to see the three brides standing there, each dressed in a beautiful white gown that was decorated in precocious stones. They gazed at Lovette with rage-filled eyes and wicked smiles. Lovette wanted to scream at them, but she held back.

"Welcome to our family, sister. I know you will... _like it here._" Verona went to touch Lovette's shoulder, but she pulled away.

"I am NOT a part of your family!" Lovette spat.

"You will be soon." Aleera smiled but it was all too fake.

"I will die first!" Lovette cried.

"As we all did!" Aleera hissed, "And believe me, if I could get away with it, I would kill you here and now!" Aleera smiled, "The master would be quite angry with me if I did… however..." Aleera moved close to Lovette, who did not budge, "I am willing to try his anger."

"Oh?"

All the women in the room turned to see Dracula standing there. He was dressed in a magnificent gold cloak and had never looked more handsome than that moment. All the brides bowed to him, but Lovette remained tall.

**x**

"You look ravishing, my dear," Dracula spoke with a charm that made all the brides' eyes flash with deadly poison. Even in their bows, they turned to glare at Lovette with predatory eyes. Lovette felt the back of her spine tingle with chills, but she didn't show it. She looked at Dracula with a stern look.

In the deepest core of her heart, she could feel the little girl wailing in tears, her fear for herself of dying for this man... an immortal man that she knew would not take care of her as Mr. Van Helsing had done in the past.

"Even if you turn me undead, you're never going to feel any love from me, monster. You are just a will-bending bastard, who just so happened to take the form of a human being."

Dracula clicked his tongue, "Well, well. You have grown into a beautiful lady, haven't you, my dear Lovette. Do you still wish to be that same unloved book worm now if you had the chance?"

"I'll take it. Anything to stay away from you."

"Hmpf, well that will change till today. You will join your sisters-" the Brides hissed silently at Lovette's direction, "-and if your friends do come to rescue you... it will be too late. You **ARE** going to be my new queen."

Lovette fell silent, and only looked at Dracula angrily and turned her back at the man. "Get out," she whispered. She had never felt so much anger and anguish at the same time. Before this nightmare had ever begun, she was just one of those girls who stayed in the Library for too long, reading books for her mental health. _Now..._

Dracula didn't look pleased to see his to-be Bride turn her back on him. And it made him even angry to see a glimmer of something in her eyes. A look of... love. Love that was not directed towards him. Somebody else. He knew that it was Gabriel that she was dreaming of. If Lovette was going to become his true new bride, then she had to be devoted to _him_ alone.

_She shall be mine..._ Dracula thought, _And I will do whatever I must to make that so. And when she is mine, I shall crush Gabriel with my own hands._

This made the vampire smile cruelly. And as if in answer to his thought, he felt something shimmer into his Castle. He could feel two heartbeats up above those floors. **_Van Helsing..._** Dracula growled, his lips forming a thin-lipped smile. Even if that damned man was here, he was not going to ruin this! Not again! Even if he would have to force Lovette to marry him at gunpoint, she would be his. Every spell, every weapon at his command would bring her to him.

"Soon." He whispered to himself, "Very soon."

"Get out!" Lovette hissed again, "I will not look at you."

"If that is your game, fine." Dracula thought, "We will play."

"Very well, my child." He smiled at her, "Come, my darlings, let us leave the young bride in peace." He motioned for his brides to follow.

The brides snarled at Lovette one last time but headed out the door. Dracula stood there a moment longer, before walking over to her and placing a snow white rose in her hand, Lovette didn't look at him, but threw the rose to the ground. Dracula frowned at this, but walked out all the same.

Lovette felt herself sink to her knees, not even looking at the rose..., which had begun to bleed red blood.

**x**

The mirror shimmered like a gentle current in the sea, flowing to and fro. It would have looked creepy because it almost looked... alive.

"What is this, Van Helsing?" Luminita spoke as she stared at the mirror with a slightly gaping mouth.

Van Helsing would have laughed, if only for the serious situation they were in. "The she-wolf told me that if we go through this... mirror... we'll be able to get through inside Dracula's icy Castle."

Luminita's eyes widened, suddenly holding an emotion that she hadn't felt for a while; HOPE. "Are you su-" she started but then stopped as Van Helsing responded by looking towards her direction.

He smiled, making her feel comforted. "It _will_ work."

With this response, he grabbed for her hand and they went through the silver mirror. As if a cold breath was blown at them through every direction, they felt as if they were floating through space. Luminita gave a gasp of surprise and her hold on Van Helsing's hand tightened. She looked at his determined face and she, too, smiled this time.

As soon as the floating feeling washed over, it vanished, leaving them standing on solid ground. They looked around their surroundings, both of them bewildered for a few seconds at the strange even that took place when they went through the mirror. After a while, they were back to their senses.

"Where are we...?" Luminita spoke softly as she took a few steps forward. They were in a dark narrow passageway with candles that floated about the side of the walls to light the beyond. The walls held doors of oak wood, with golden doorknobs with a chilling magnificence. Van Helsing shook his head, looking just as confused as her.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll have to go through here to get to wherever that may lead to Miss Lovette. I think we're in the right place though."

"How can you know?" Luminita said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I smell death."

This made her shiver uncontrollably. She feared for their safety, and for the safety of her friend... Lovette. She was probably the only real best friend she ever had in her life, a sister that cared and made her laugh in any situation. Even when times were dark and cold, she was there to comfort her, and Luminita did the same for her friend. It was her job to save her from the hands of the immortal vampire. Even if she died doing it, at least she had tried.

"Come on, follow me, Miss Luminita," Van Helsing spoke and gripping the hand tightly, he took one of the burning candles in his other hand and led them through the passageway. He could feel and smell no human being should have felt with his or her five senses. Death lingered everywhere, through each crack and wall. No sign of life was to be found on this floor. If he didn't hurry, he knew that Miss Lovette and they too would be swallowed in the shadow of darkness that Dracula had created for himself. He felt a sudden fury for the immortal, and his eyes flashed feral for an instant. Fortunately, Luminita had not seen it.

_If Dracula had not been alive, nothing like this would have happened..._ Van Helsing thought angrily. _But Dracula is dead. How are you going to kill the undead... a blow to the heart? Nothing can penetrate the heart of ice..._ a voice in the back of his mind spoke.

'Nothing but a werewolf bite...' Van Helsing countered to himself. He was cut off when he heard Luminita gasp. He realized he had showered light on something he shouldn't have without noticing that he had. Van Helsing looked down at the direction of Luminita's gaze and saw two human skeletons on the floor. He grimaced in disgust, and embraced Luminita in his other grip, pulling her away from the skeletons. Luminita was sobbing freely on Van Helsing's shoulder.

"No... no..." Luminita whispered, the only words that had come out of lips at the very moment.

Van Helsing touched her shoulder, "Come on, we can't stop until-"

Suddenly, as if by magic and by the presence of intruders, the two skeletons leapt to life! Flesh grew upon their withered bones and eyes of flame gazed out upon the two of them. Van Helsing felt a rush of adrenaline flow though his veins as he pushed Luminita back slightly. His eyes began to glow again.

"Stay back." He whispered...

**x**

The Hunter stood before his fallen victims for a moment, his head hung low so a shadow hid his face. The only thing that could be seen was the malevolent glow in his eyes. Luminita stared wide-eyed at Van Helsing, shivering uncontrollably at the sight of blood dripping from his fists. His glowing, inhuman eyes made her want to run, but she stopped herself. "Mr. Van Helsing...?" She spoke weakly as she moved towards him, in an attempt to bring him back.

Van Helsing flinched at hearing the name and didn't answer. Luminita tried again through her wavering voice, and this time she got an answer. Without a moment's hesitation, Van Helsing lunged at her as if he had become the maddened werewolf (which technically he was). Luminita screamed as she was flung onto the ground with a hard shove, both of them tangled in each other's arms. Her eyes squeezed shut. Luminita waited for Van Helsing to do something more deadly, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw Van Helsing's original olive – green eyes. Quickly he let her go, his breath in a panting frenzy as he stayed well away from her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to..." Van Helsing began but Luminita shook her head.

"... control me instead." Van Helsing finished as he fell onto the ground. Luminita rushed to his side, but this time Van Helsing pushed her away.

"Don't come near, Miss Luminita. I lost a loved one before from this beast, and I don't mean to repeat it again..." Van Helsing spoke, but Luminita shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you here with bloody hands. Here, use this to wipe it off," Luminita said as she gave him a handkerchief she had kept safe inside her pocket. Van Helsing hesitated, but took it gratefully as he wiped the blood off from his hands.

"Come on." She whispered, "We have to keep going... For Lovette."

Van Helsing nodded. "Yes, you are right. We must fight to save for Miss Lovette."

Luminita smiled and she pulled the hunter back to his feet. "Let's go..." Just as she said this, a melodious music was heard a few steps away. Van Helsing and Luminita both turned to look at each other. Gripping each other's hands tightly so they would not get lost, they walked towards the end of the passageway. A sudden burst of light flashed before their eyes, and they saw...

**x**

A few moments before Luminita and Van Helsing went in search of the mysterious song's voice, Lovette was being led unwillingly to a grand hall. She was made to stand before a wooden door and a veil was placed upon her head, both her hands griping a bouquet of flowers in both hands. The flowers she held were dark, but what Lovette noticed first about them was that they were blood red. She bit her lips angrily as she shivered. An eerie song had started to weave itself into the air. It was mostly likely a vampiric wedding song, a melody she would hear just before her... _death._

_No... no... _Lovette thought, _I will not die!_

Before she could think of anything else, the doors were flung open and the sudden burst of candlelight blinded her eyes. She blinked a few times, and then gave a weak scream. Her eyes widened and tears rushed her eyes, this time running freely down her cheek. In front of her was a chapel carved in ice. Guests dressed in elegant clothes and fine jewels looked at her direction, their gazes piercing her skin as Lovette flinched.

At the head of the chapel, next to a strangely carved alter, stood Dracula. His eyes fixed upon her as though she were a treasure. His fine clothes shown brilliantly in the candlelight. Just then, another figure appeared beside the alter wearing dark robes. A priest! The music began to grow louder and the guest all stood, waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

_Don't let him control you-! _Lovette thought but it was too late. She felt one foot move without her consent, and as soon as it did, another foot reached closer to the King of Vampires. She began walking as a proud bride would, down the aisle, the guests bowing to her as she passed, but Lovette was anything but a proud bride. Before long she was standing before the man, looking into the monster's face. Dracula smiled and lifted the veil from her face.

The Count was clearly amused. "You look beautiful, my love."

Lovette glared furiously. "You are a bastard."

"Why, thank you," Dracula smiled widely. He looked at the dark priest, who stood beside the two. His eyes glowed, and Lovette gave a gasp, trying to run, but the Count held her in his power. He chuckled motioned for the Priest to move along with the ceremony.

"Beloved children," The priest hissed, "We are gathered here today to join the high King of Vampires, Count Vladislaus Dragulia with his queen to be, Lovette Gerheart. Once again, joined by destiny, this woman will be a great ruler with our beloved king."

There was a murmur of agreement among the guest and Lovette felt her heart sink.

"If there is anyone in this room who has any reason why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lovette looked around, hoping that someone, anyone would speak up, but there was nothing but silence. The Count's eyes gleamed with victory.

"Count Vladislaus Dragulia, do you take Lovette Gerheart to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?" the Priest spoke.

The brides grumbled to themselves.

Dracula grinned, reaching out to touch Lovette's cheek. "I do."

"Lovette Gerheart, do you take Count Vladislaus Dragu-" the Priest began but suddenly he was interrupted by...

**x**

"-Lovette Gerheart…"

That single name made Luminita rush right into the light. She didn't care. Hearing her best friend's name being spoken could have been the most beautiful thing that had happened to her then and there. Unfortunately, when she realized where she had dived into, she might not have had that good feeling anymore.

"Lovette!" she cried out and gave out a gasp of horror as the guests, Dracula, the Brides and the Priest gazed at Van Helsing and Luminita's direction venomously. Lovette was the only one relieved to see her friends at last. She felt like melting when she saw Van Helsing stare back at her with a determination that never failed to be put out. She smiled widely. Unfortunately, Dracula was not in a good mood now.

"We meet again, Gabriel. Yet again, I see you have come to destroy my happiness. You have come to disturb my blissful wedding to take away my Bride. But my guests and brides... will not let you. **_I _**will not let you. THIS TIME YOU CAN NOT HAVE HER!" With this, Dracula grabbed Lovette and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Luminita and Van Helsing were now left with the vampires left for company.

The Brides smiled wickedly at them, approaching them with almost a feline grace. "We have been _dying _to taste your blood for a long time, Van Helsing. You will pay for killing our sister!" Aleera hissed, "Such a shame that such a handsome human has to die."

Luminita expressed a look of disgust as she heard a cackle from the crazy red-haired vampire. Could these brides get anymore nuts?

"You won't get a chance!" Van Helsing growled back, and this time he howled. The guests and the Brides, even Luminita was taken aback with this reaction, but this didn't stop them from attacking. The vampires charged, fangs and claws bared. But they stopped during their flight as they heard a howl return Van Helsing's cry. Luminita's eyes widened as she saw werewolves of many colors attack from all directions. The vampires gave a shriek of surprise, and tried to escape, only to be bitten into ash.

"Wow!" Luminita shouted, and she smiled at Van Helsing's direction. He smiled back, "Dracula's servants. I told them to stand and fight-" the hunter began but he never got to finish that sentence when he was knocked off his feet by the Brides. Luminita gave out a cry as she too felt someone grab her harshly around the neck, keeping her hostage.

"You think you are so pretty, don't you, little girl?" a spiteful voice hissed under her breath and Luminita felt something cold lick her neck. "You heart beats fast, my dear. Be happy in the knowledge that your blood shall keep _me _beautiful!" Luminita flipped the stake in her hand and struck it into Aleera's stomach before the vampiress could bite her mortality away. The woman screamed, and then turned into ash, now no longer a threat.

Without leaving a tear for the bride, Luminita searched for Van Helsing and saw him fighting with the other Bride, Verona. Readying herself, she ran towards them and flung the stake at Verona's direction. Luckily, it was a direct hit.

"_Nooo! Master!" _Verona screamed and she too turned into ash before their very eyes. Luminita would have felt sorry the poor bride had it not been for the fact that this woman tried to kill them. Van Helsing looked at her with a surprised look, but he was smiling. "Good job!" he spoke, and Luminita blushed. "Thank you. But now is not the time for a chat! We have to save Lovette!" Luminita shouted, and Van Helsing nodded. "You're right! Miss Lovette may be in more danger then what we are in! Come on!" Van Helsing shouted and Luminita followed.

Hope was now growing inside of her. A hope that refused to fade.

**WOOT! We're closing on the climax:P I hope you liked it and please review! With great power of influence, you shall make us write the chapters faster than ever! ;) **


	13. The Eternal Light of Hope

**Love's First Mistake**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing._ The only things we do own are Luminita and Lovette:)**

**Summary: **Lovette and Luminita were just normal girls living in the 19th Century, but it all changed when they find an injured man in a river. They decide they will shelter and nurse him back to health, but because of it, Dracula kidnaps one of them. Both girls are stuck with men they don't really care for. Now things become dangerous when Dracula discovers a dark secret of their past. How will they survive?

**X**

A hope that continued to burn...

Lovette's determination, however, dwindled slightly. Anyone would have felt the same if they were trapped in the arms of a man who could be called a monster. With a scream, Lovette felt herself being carried away from the familiar faces of her loved ones, and instead, being thrust onto the ground with a force of a train. A gentleman would have made her fall less painful, but the Count was so full of rage that he did not hear, nor care for her cry.

"Gabriel, you bastard!" His mind was full of seething rage; "I shall never forgive you for this!"

"Let me go, you monster!" Lovette shouted, getting up to her feet with a wince. From below their floor, howling and shouts could be heard, along with a scream that made her wince even more horribly. She hoped that Luminita and Van Helsing were not hurt in the battle they were involved in right now…

"_Luminita… Gabriel…"_ She thought, _"Please be alright..."_

Dracula turned to look at her, and his eyes glowed with the color of murder. Lovette felt herself shiver and move a step back. Looking around, she realized that she had nowhere else to run to escape. She was in a huge foyer with high walls, pillars and ceilings, covered in snow and ice. She glanced over her back to see the huge door, clamped shut by cruel iron chains and padlocks. Dracula had made certain that no one who came into this room would ever escape without his help. Lovette's wedding gown was making it hard for her to move, her movement looking unnatural; uncomfortable. She ripped off the veil on her head and threw it with distaste onto the floor. "I said, let me go!" she repeated. The only response was a cold chuckle that suddenly cut through the icy air, causing the frightened girl to back away and run for her life. Instead, she stood her ground and pushed away the fear, letting the small but powerful dose of courage flow through her veins.

"_Nothing…_ will stop me from marrying you this time, my beautiful Lovette… **You belong to me!** You always have… If Gabriel had not interfered, you would have been in my grasp without any fault! Instead, he destroys our celebration and comes to take you away with _him…_" Dracula hissed, his fangs growing venomously. His fists were clenched so tight the veins were throbbing for mercy.

"I'd rather be with him than you!" Lovette snapped back, "At least he cares about what I feel!"

The Count released a roar and within moments, Lovette found herself inches from his nose.

"Do you honestly think I do not care about what you feel?" Dracula growled with a fearsome hiss.

"If you did, you would have let me go!" Lovette cried out.

With a sudden flash, Lovette was pulled into his arms. And to her horror, she was unable to move. Her eyes widened as she watched the Count move close to her, closing his eyes. She felt Dracula kiss her deeply; luring her far into it that she will have no escape. Dracula was controlling her body with a spell, leaving her unable to push away or stray from his kiss. And _yet…_ somehow… despite the fact that this man was an imposter in her life and was about to destroy it… Looking into those lonely, cold eyes of a dark, hollow man… She could see a child inside, a boy who was so lost he had forgotten all hope of ever being saved. A young child searching for a love to call his own. To this man, Lovette was a source of light that he _needed _to follow.

Dracula began to run a hand through her hair, kissing her with every inch of his being. He felt everything he wanted coming from this girl. He saw her at his side, his bride… _his only bride._ The love that only Shakespeare himself had written. Together, they would have a family. He would find happiness once again. Feel what it was like to be alive despite all obstacles! Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the golden wedding band he had wanted to slip onto Lovette's finger. He drew the ring to his hand and touched Lovette's own. Finding the ring finger, he carefully tried to slip it on.

"My Lovette… my saving light."

Lovette felt the motion towards her finger, drawing her closer to Dracula's kiss. She could hear him, his desperate search for the light. His dying need for it...

_I cannot be that light, Dracula… I do not **love you.**_ Lovette thought, and she knew that Dracula had heard. Suddenly the numb feeling in her body vanished, and she could feel her own movements again. Lovette could see something in the Count's face, a disbelieving look of shock and anger. A broken hearted lover, who had just gotten his soul shattered by a woman he thought loved him back. His hands were shaking, his eyes burning with a hurt so great… Lovette swore… she almost saw pain. He let her go and backed away from her.

"No… It is not true! You have returned to me… For thousands of years, I have waited for your company… For you to finally see the reality of our love! You cannot leave me… You cannot…" Dracula shouted desperately, but this time his words were fading. His eyes were wide as he heard Lovette speak with a new calm.

"**I can, and I will."** She tried to push away and walk towards the door, "I do not love you, Dracula." She turned to face him, "I am in love with Gabriel Van Helsing."

The words echoed through the room as though an angel had spoken. Something so powerful could be heard throughout the world had the door been open. Lovette couldn't even believe the words that had come from her. The love that had been there was so pure, she could not believe it.

She looked at Dracula. His face was stone still, as though not even wanting to register what his beloved had just said. His little light, his last source of hope… was in love with another… just like it had been so many years ago. His gaze continued to pierce her, not leaving her eyes. She sighed and continued to look at him. She looked down at her finger and slipped the golden ring off.

"Please…" She whispered, "Let me go… I do not love you. If you care for me... let me go with the man I love."

Dracula opened his mouth to answer, but this time he wasn't able to… He had never seen, _felt_, something so strong emanate from such a small and yet so strong-willed person. Someone so pure and kind coming before him, begging for freedom. Freedom she needed in order to live. If he was a decent living man with a heart, he may have let go of the beauty before him. He would have taken her back to Gabriel... and perhaps even gained a kiss from her in the end. Instead… the same familiar emotion started to barge through his heartbroken soul… An emotion that had gotten him killed before…

And yet… he let it in... After all, he _was _the Son of the Devil. And an emotion named _jealousy…_ Well, that was just a plus to blind him of what he didn't want to see…

He didn't want to see Gabriel win again; take away the one thing in his life that meant something. Even as a child, he had stood in Gabriel Van Helsing's shadow. Forced to give up everything, enough was enough.

With a sudden burst of anger, the Count's expression changed. It was the last straw, as his anger, pain, sadness… all those emotions he thought he would never feel until now, exploded and then snapped sharply. Lovette gave out a scream… Dracula… He was no longer the immortal gentleman with just a broken heart… He had chosen a path that would lead to destruction and death.

The pure angel could feel the poison flooding through the foyer and without her consent; she felt tears run down her face. Tears of pity and sadness. She fell to her knees and began to weep, like a prisoner begging to see the light of day.

"Let me go." She wept.

"**NOOOOOOOO! _I will not let you go! _Especially to a man like GABRIEL!!!" **Dracula roared, his voice echoing through the air like a treacherous beast.

"Please…" Lovette whispered, and she yearned for help then and there. She knew that she must be looking into the face of one that could have been called evil.

But there was something else. Something trapped behind those eyes of his. Guilt. She was the one who cause his anger to grow, the hatred to burn in this hollow man's heart. She had caused this... this beast to awaken again.

"LOVETTE!" cried out a familiar voice, as if to answer her call. Two beating hearts ran up the steps and entered the huge foyer that the Count had designed. Both Dracula and Lovette turned look at the appearing figures. It was Van Helsing and Luminita…

"LUMINITA!" Lovette's voice was shaking as she saw her best friend before her. Struggling, she tried to get to her feet and run to her and Van Helsing... but fate was not kind enough to bring her into Gabriel Van Helsing's arms. The Count, infuriated by the intrusion, roared again and grabbed Lovette from the ground. He crushed her to his chest, holding her so tightly, she was certain she would suffocate. Lovette screamed in fright, but the Count would not hear of it.

Letting out a snarl, he unleashed his mighty fangs. The nails on his hands grew into sharp claws, which pierced the small lady's skin. These eyes were blazing an icy blue. The Count had become a mad man. Driven to the brink of insanity by love.

"Let her go!" Luminita called out, her hands clenching tightly.

"SILENCE!" The Count unleashed a powerful scream. Lovette felt the tears stream down her cheeks as Van Helsing stood in front of Luminita.

"Release her Count." Van Helsing whispered.

"Never, Gabriel." Dracula hissed, "Never. This is the final straw. This... this woman, is the final straw. I finally find peace with a young girl whom I love-"

"But she does not love you-"

"SILENCE!" The Count snapped, "And you come to take her away. My one chance at love and you come to rid me of that?! Who is the heartless monster now, Gabriel? So many years and you still try to play the good knight. Well, this time, you lose. Lovette is mine!"

Dracula looked at Lovette and leaned down to whisper something deadly in her ear.

_"Now listen and listen well."_ He hissed, holding her even tighter, "You will marry me. You will marry me right now and become my bride this moment... or I shall kill them both. I will have their blood for my wine and their bones for my collection." His arms were beginning to crush her.

"NO! LOVETTE!" Luminita ran forward, but the Count's eyes shot upon her like wild fire. He raised his hand and a blast of ice shot forth, striking Luminita clear in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and smacking her head on the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" Van Helsing raised his pistol to shoot the Count, but Dracula laid his fangs bare to Lovette's throat.

"Go ahead Gabriel." He whispered in a mocking voice, "Test me!"

Lovette looked up at Van Helsing, her eyes being him to back away... for his sake. Gabriel noticed the soft look in her eyes and lowered the gun slightly.

"That's better." Dracula whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Lovette hissed, "Why... What have I done to you?"

"You made me fall in love with you." The Count said, his hand snaking around her stomach, **"Now... it is time to make you mine!"**

**X**

Van Helsing's eyes traveled from Luminita's fallen form towards Dracula and Lovette, his decision going back and forth. With a growl on his lips, his eyes glowed with an inhuman fury. Luminita opened her eyes slightly looked towards the Hunter. Raising her head ever so slightly and wiping the blood from her cheek, the young girl nodded.

Gabriel saw the look in her eyes and knew what he had to do. This was the only way. He turned back to the Count.

"You will leave Miss Lovette alone… Your fight is with me, Dracula!" Van Helsing shouted, and Dracula lips curled into a cruel grin.

"Fight to the death, Gabriel? How noble… Unfortunately, you should know by now that nothing can kill me! Your choice will lead both of your innocents to their deaths…!" Dracula chuckled, still holding Lovette in his inescapable grasp. Lovette's breath came out in rushed gasps as she felt the Count's finger trace her neck. He leaned down and licked the soft flesh of her cheek. "You have no way to defeating me."

Now it was Van Helsing's turn to smirk, "You are not invincible…"

Dracula's eyes flashed with a slight uncertainty. Lovette, too, was confused at the Hunter's answer. Surely there was nothing that could beat an immortal man to his end? She had read that a silver stake, a bottle of holy water and a crucifix had never worked on Dracula, so why should it now?

"I have _nothing _to fear!" Dracula growled, resisting his old friend's answer with a lie that Luminita knew was not true. Van Helsing took a step forward and throwing away the pistol, he spoke, "You forget, friend… you _do _have a weakness…"

With a howl, Van Helsing changed before their very eyes. The hunter let the Wolf take control, making his human side disappear and yet leave a conscious of it lingering along with the beast. Eyes glowed feral, teeth vanishing to become fangs. Sharp claws grew and the human skin was replaced with fur. When the last trace of humanity was left only in the Werewolf's eyes did Dracula let go of his beloved.

"What…No…This could not be!" Dracula growled angrily, his shock overwhelming. He heard Lovette run away from his side, but his eyes were transfixed on the Wolf. A chill ran through his spine, his eyes widening. For the first time in a thousand years, the immortal took a step back from the wolf…His old friend…

**X**

"Luminita, I'm coming!" Lovette shouted as she ran with all her might towards her best friend's side. She had been so scared when Van Helsing had turned into a werewolf, the transformation giving her chills. But she knew that he had done what he did to save them. She finally came up to Luminita's side. She pulled her friend into her arms, wipping the blood away. Almost immediately they hugged each other tightly, tears of happiness streaming down their faces.

"Oh god, Luminita, I missed you so much!" Lovette sobbed, a smile on her face.

Luminita was smiling along with her. She did it she had rescued her friend! "Me too…" Luminita struggled to her up, ignoring Lovette's protests to have her stay still, "Are you unhurt, Lovette?"

Lovette nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay… I knew you and Mr. Van Helsing would come and set me free… I believed in you."

Luminita smiled even widely. "And thank you for doing so…"

But they had no time for enough luxuries as to have a chat and talk about their misadventures. The howl of a werewolf and the snarl of an inhuman creature snapped them back to reality. They turned to look to see Dracula was replaced with a hideous creature with wings, and the Wolf were fighting with their claws, jumping and slamming the pieces of icicles hanging from the huge foyer. Both maidens gasped though when their savior was grabbed by the neck and flung on to the floor with a hard slam, breaking tiles and clouding their vision with smoke. A triumphant growl was heard from the Dracula-beast.

"No, Mr. Van Helsing!" Luminita and Lovette both cried out. And the same time they did, they looked at each other with surprised expressions on their face. For a moment they were still, but then a knowing smile emerged on both of their faces. There past had become clear to them through this journey and so had love... the love they both felt for him. They longed to talk and share what happened to the both of them… Knowing that there was some element during their gap that made them care for their saving hunter. Unfortunately, such time was not given to them… For that, they shared a smile that confirmed that they understood each other… even without the power of words. Lovette and Luminita grasped each other in a hug, feeling the bond they had felt so long ago as sisters rise again.

Lovette helped Luminita get to her feet. "Make sure he's okay…" Lovette whispered, before turning and running towards the hunter. Her mind already rising with a plan.

Luminita was shocked, "Lovette what are you doing?"

"Seeing if this monster really has any love!" Lovette shouted back before positioning herself in front of the fallen werewolf. She made that she completely blocked the wolf from Dracula as she gazed down upon her.

The hell beast stared at his young bride as she flung herself in front of his enemy, her arms opened wide, as though guarding him from another attack.

"If you want to hurt him," Lovette called, "You will have to go through me!"

This took the Count aback. He had not expected Lovette to join in the fight.

"Once again." He thought, "I have underestimated my angel."

Luminita ran towards the werewolf, looking down upon him. He was weak, but still alive. He would come around soon. She looked up at her friend, guarding them both.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Lovette..." She thought.

"This is what it comes down to, Dracula!" Lovette called out, "In order to kill the one you hate so much, you will have to kill me!" She stood proud and tall, waiting for Dracula's next attack.

Dracula's eyes burned wildly; with a mixture of something only this man could feel. _To feel…_ He had never felt anything in his life until he met his saving angel… Emotions this strong had always been of pure hatred… That was what the son of the devil could feel and _should only_ be feeling. For thousands of years, he was alone with his cold, transparent heart… never to feel… But now this woman was making him choose; his love or the death of his enemy.

His beastly claws clenched into fists, his jaws gritting angrily. Without Gabriel, he would be able to live in peace with his future bride... perhaps even have a family. But… a bride's wish should not be pushed aside so easily. To lose his angel's trust was to lose the love between them, no matter how small. And to Dracula, however tiny such light and love their connection meant, it was something he couldn't bear to lose. Not now… Not when he was so close to her.

After a moment, Dracula's beastly form melted away from him, vanishing into his skin and into the darkest part of his soul. His feet came to the ground. The Count that stood before Lovette was, for the first time, a man with a growing heart. A person who was beginning to feel human… She couldn't help but smile in happiness, small tears shimmering in her eyes. Both the ones she loved were not going to be hurt again, and if Dracula will be good once more… "Thank you…" She whispered from her heart.

Dracula wore a mixture of looks expressing confusion, bewilderment, a tinge of disgust at hearing those thankful words and the unmistakable emotion of _love. _He opened his mouth to answer, and he was unable to say anything. For the first time in a thousand years, he smiled with a genuine expression… No tricks, no plotting, **no…evil.** In that single moment, as he had predicted all along... Lovette had made him feel. But the silence was broken when there was a snarl of howl, and a rush of wind collected and burst through from behind Lovette.

"LOVETTE, LOOK OUT!" Luminita's scream cut through the air as she pulled at the fur on the Wolf, whose glowing eyes were nothing but hollow menace.

"Stop!" Luminita cried out desperately, but the Van Helsing inside she knew cared about her did not hear her cry. The Wolf threw Luminita away with a hard slam on the wall, a horrible roar ripping through its throat. Luminita's body slammed firmly into the wall.

The humanity was now nowhere to be seen as Lovette turned to face the love of her life. She gave out a gasp when she saw her best friend limp on the floor. She could tell Luminita wasn't moving and rushed to help her. But before she could do anything, fate played its cards.

Dracula's eyes widened in horror and he grabbed Lovette's wrist. She looked at him with a look of surprise and hurt, a look that stung him as he pulled her tightly in his arms in a protective cloak. Holding her close, he made it so he would face the werewolf For once; she did nothing to protest as she saw the Wolf pounce their way.

Unfortunately, it was not enough.

There was a horrible slam as Lovette gave out a cry, her eyes screwing shut. She felt herself being placed on the ground as a growl immerged from Dracula's throat. There was a roar that erupted from Dracula that was both inhuman and human. A million sounds crashed through the foyer; of breaking tiles, the crackling of angered fire, and the roars of the two mighty beasts in a battle over their love. The air rushed through their backs, Lovette's hair being brushed within. Finally there was a sound of them crashing on the floor and for a moment... all was silent.

"My angel… Are you hurt?"

Lovette shook her head, and she opened her eyes slowly, her hands trembling. What she saw before made her scream so loudly it could have broken someone's heart.

The Count was lying on the floor of a shattered tiles and broken glass. He lay in a position that stated he was a man near death, for there was a bite mark dripping on his neck. Blood dripped from it, and the tips of his lips were also flowing with black crimson.

Lovette snatched up the train of her dress and ran over to the Count. She brushed the bits of tile and glass from his hair.

"Count?" She whispered, "Count... can you get up?"

Dracula struggled to move but more blood came from the cut on his neck. In fright, Lovette placed her hands to it, trying to stop the blood flow. The Count chuckled.

"Do not bother my love... soon I will be gone." He smiled at her. Lovette shook her head.

"No… no… it cannot end like this. I'll get you help. Things will be alright." She felt the tears flowing from her cheeks and made no move to stop them.

His wavering hand touched the porcelain color of Lovette's cheek with affection as he stared into her eyes.

"Hush, my angel." he said, "Do not waste your tears on me." His hand stroked her warm skin. "At least... I will have something pleasant to think about when I see death again."

Lovette's cheeks were stained with tears, her sobs softly echoing in the hall. Then, she did something not even Dracula expected in the last moments of his life. She leaned down... and she kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was a kiss. Something warm and gentle.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Dracula's hands stayed upon her cheek, "If it means anything now, Lovette... I did love you... and I will give you what you so longingly desire."

Suddenly, the hands that held her cheeks slipped from their places, crumbling into ash.

**X**

Luminita opened her eyes with a dizzy sickness in her stomach, and an unwanted feeling of dread in her gut. She woke up slowly, and found an unbelievable sight. Her eyes widened slightly, her expression a look of shock as she saw Lovette lean in towards Dracula and kiss him. She couldn't understand, and yet somehow as she saw the last of the Count disappear in a wind of ash, she understood why.

"He did care about her…" she whispered.

She got up to her feet with a wince, and found that the Wolf/Van Helsing was nowhere to be seen. She walked towards Lovette, who was sobbing without losing any breath. Luminita was about to call for her, when she saw something she did not want to see happen.

A blur of claws and fangs burst from its hiding place, heading straight towards Lovette. It was fast, but it was a few feet away from Lovette, giving her a chance to stop him. "No! Van Helsing, stop!" Luminita shouted, and she ran with all her might towards the both of them, ignoring the horrible pain in her back. All her concentration was set on her, the Wolf, and her friend. As she ran, she could almost see the flashes of everything she had done and accomplished run through her veins, flowing through her soul like electricity.

Luminita thought she saw the Wolf's ear twitch for a second, and it turned to face her. The eyes showed a flash of recognition and humanity. Just for a second, this wolf was Mr. Van Helsing, the very man she loved and yet did not share a kiss. And then… that second passed, and the soul within the beast was pushed away. This time, it was her turn to hear the shout of her loved ones as she saw the Wolf sidetrack. It turned to face her with an ugly twist of its neck, fangs protruding mercilessly out of its jaws. Saliva dripped onto the floor, splattering on the ground.

"Luminita, _run!_" Lovette shouted as she lifted her head from her tear stained position. Her mouth was gaping in horror. She stood up onto her feet and started to run too, towards Luminita and Mr. Van Helsing.

"Mr. Van Helsing! Please hear me!" Luminita shouted and she walked straight towards the wolf, who had stopped in its tracks and had stopped to look at her with its glowing, yellow eyes. "This is not who you are! Take control, or you will vanish forever in darkness!" As she took a step, the beast took a step back, confusion now in its eyes. It knew only of how to kill and to survive, not to listen and speak with a mortal human being. And the man inside was trying hard to be freed and to imprison it instead. Suddenly, the werewolf howled and then it pounced right at Luminita.

"LUMINITIA!" Lovette cried with all her might, her tears streaming down her face.

She watched as the werewolf struck Luminita, slamming her onto the ground.

**X**

Luminita felt fear jolt through her entire body. Her eyes widened in fear and she knew that she had chosen the wrong decision. But… in spite of it all, she knew there was peace… She had rescued her friend and shared memories with Mr. Van Helsing that she would never forget. A tear shimmered in her eye, escaping her cheeks and flying on the floor. _Mama… Papa… Lovette… Gabriel… and even you, Dracula… I love you… and I promise you all… **I'll never fade.**_ Luminita thought with a final smile as she accepted her fate, remembering the sweetness of everything she touched, felt, heard, tasted and smelled in life. She felt the emotions that she shared with her Lovette and Mr. Van Helsing. They had a future together, and even if it was without her… she will always be there to guide them.

She let destiny build its wings for her…

**X**

"No..." Lovette whispered, "No..." A tear slipped down her face and struck the pile of ashes that was once Dracula. Suddenly, a whip of smoke formed around the pile and a syringe appeared. It was filled with a deep red liquid.

"The werewolf antidote..." She thought.

"_I shall give you what you so longingly desire." _

_"Dracula." _She thought, gazing at the pile of dust._ "Thank you..."_

Lovette jumped to her feet and ran at the wolf. Giving a horrible cry, she drove the Antidote into his back. The wolf roared in anger and turned to face his attacker... but at that moment, the yellow urge in his eyes was gone. They had returned to a placid brown. He looked over his shoulder and pulled the empty syringe from his back. Slowly, the fur began to melt off him, revealing a ragged, but safe Gabriel Van Helsing. His clothes hung off his in taters as he gazed at Lovette. He was bleeding and gasping for breath, but it was not as bad as Lovette had expected.

"Miss. Lovette, are you..." He asked, his voice raspy.

She smiled at him, "yes... I'm okay... you?"

He shrugged, "I've been better. How is..."

Lovette looked behind him. Her whole body felt cold as she looked down on the ground. There lay Luminita, her body at a strange angle, her eyes closed. She was not moving or breathing. There was a faint trace of a tear that had fallen from her cheek. Lovette dropped to her knees and scooped her friend into her arms.

"Luminita…" She whispered, stroking back the fallen strands of hair, "Luminita. Wake up, my friend." She was crying again, "It's over... we can go home now... back to your mama and papa... Please open your eyes..."

But Luminita did not open her eyes nor draw breath.

"Luminita. Luminita! LUMINITA!" Lovette screamed as she hugged the body of her fallen sister to her chest, **"LUMINITA!"** She cried with a scream, grasping the body so closely to her as though she were afraid it might crumble as Dracula had.

Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her, trying to pull her away from the body... but she held tight. She was not going to let go of her friend, the only friend she had. All the villagers had never understood her for who she was, never cared… Lovette was just some bookworm with glasses, a bore… But Luminita...she had understood who Lovette was and had accepted what she wanted. She was the one who brought light in everybody's life, singing songs that marveled their souls. Luminita had always been there for Lovette, and Lovette to her. And now that she was gone…

Van Helsing tried desperately to pull Lovette away from the body, but found her grip was so strong he couldn't bare it. He saw the tear streaks on her cheeks and felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lovette… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me". Mr. Van Helsing's voice spoke to her softly. He sat beside her, trying to provide some comfort, but right now Lovette needed to hug her friend. Tears pooled in her eyes, refusing to fade. She squinted her eyes shut, trying to remember what they had once shared. Suddenly, that memory came to her. A memory so distant and yet so clear she could remember how she felt… Luminita was singing a song with a smile. She had been listening to it intently to it. They had often talked, and Luminita would share that little song. But this particular melody and lyrics had always intrigued Lovette. And now… remembering this song, she started to sing. It was as if Luminita herself had come and shared her voice with her best friend, a final farewell to her and Van Helsing.

**"Daylight creeps into thy soul,**

**Where men shall be forbidden to endeavor,"**

**"Only one kindred spirit shall be allowed to be free to open your heart,**

**And this man you will cherish forever..."**

Lovette looked up finally, her expression a look of surprise. A smile crept up her lips as she looked at Luminita, and she found something she had not seen before. Luminita, too, smiled at the last moments of her life. A peaceful smile. Lovette wiped away her tears and then placed the body delicately on the ground. She sighed and looked at Mr. Van Helsing, her eyes tear-stricken, but gentle.

"Don't worry." She whispered, "I forgive you… It wasn't you. It was something you couldn't control."

"I should have…" He sighed and looked down at the ground, "Thanks to me, your best friend is gone."

Lovette gently placed her hand on Gabriel's cheek and made him look up at her. She started at him for a moment before speaking

"She's not gone." Lovette said, "She's just not with us now. Don't be sad, she doesn't blame you for what happened. She loves you…" She took a deep breath and started up at Gabriel.

"And… I love you… Mr. Van Helsing…"

Van Helsing started at her for a moment, the words she had just spoken echoing in his mind… his memory. He felt something flash across his mind and knew at that moment there was nothing but peace.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Lovette's lips, before speaking.

"I love you too."

Lovette was finally able to see the face of the man she truly loved, the man who had saved her in nightmares and real terror. As they embraced, Lovette thanked Dracula with all her heart. If not for him, she would never have met Van Helsing… And, she thanked Luminita. Her truest friend for helping her find the love she had always wanted. An overwhelming burst of love flourished her mind, and she gave him a golden smile.

A new hope... And when there is hope, there is light.

**X **

_In the skies above, the new angel gazed down upon her loved ones, crying in joy at what she saw._

"_I will be there, guys, I promise."_

**X**

_**5** **Years Later…**_

**X**

Sunlight had shown brightly, the wind sweeping the smell of flowers through the village. Playful laughs of children could be heard and there was light that lingered in the pale blue sky. It was a perfect day to visit someone close… And this was what the Van Helsing's were about to do.

After that fateful day, Lovette Gerheart and Gabriel Van Helsing had returned to the village, carrying the body of Luminita Elavora. The family had come to them with worry and then sadness had followed.

Lovette spoke of the journey and the danger that Luminita and Van Helsing had traveled for her. She told them how Luminita would always be in her prayers and in her debt. She told her family about how Luminita had died a hero, a fighter to the end.

The family felt nothing but sadness as they heard the tale, but after awhile, they understood what their daughter had gone through to save their friend… The next day there was a funeral, and lots of people, both familiar and unfamiliar men and woman, came and said their final goodbyes.

Lovette spent all day and night at the grave, making a silent promise to her best friend.

"I will forever cherish you and our friendship." She whispered, "My dear, courageous friend."

"And I bet she will forever cherish you." A strong voice said behind her. Lovette smiled and leaned back into Gabriel.

After a while, Lovette and Van Helsing married, tying a golden knot that refused to be cut. The Gerhearts' celebrated this union, and the Elavora's were also invited. They celebrated the joining of two soul mates… and on that day, it was clear Luminita was with them. For there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shown brighter than ever.

**X**

Years later, Lovette's stomach grew large and round. Within a few months a beautiful baby girl was born between them. As Lovette nursed the tiny child, Van Helsing stood beside his wife in happiness and pride.

"What shall we name her?" He whispered, knowing well what the choice would be.

Lovette smiled, "I will name this wonderful child… Luminita. For she brings light where she goes." She smiled as she looked down at her child, but then looked up at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, I worry I won't be a good mother. I don't know if I-"

"Shhh…" Gabriel kissed her forehead and the forehead of his child, "I already know. You will be a wonderful mother. Luminita would be very proud."

**X**

With her father's brown eyes and her mother's golden hair, this little girl had grown to become a beautiful 5 year old. Lovette taught her little beloved how to sing and the wonderful world of books, while Van Helsing told her how to defend herself if anything came. It was a strange combination that made her their daughter.

"Mama, come on! We'll be walking up this hill all day!" Luminita cried out, and then fell tripped on her back, falling on the soft grass with a giggle. Van Helsing laughed, and Lovette smiled, rolling her eyes. Their little light never failed to tire. She was so energetic, and full of life.

"You run along, sweet light. Your papa and I will be there soon."

"Okay, mama!" She called back and ran up the hill."

Lovette and Gabriel watched her skip up the way, laughing all the way.

"She is certainly like her god-mother." Gabriel smiled, kissing his wife's head. Lovette smiled, but it faded fast.

"My love," He whispered, "What's wrong?"

Lovette sighed, "I miss her."

Gabriel nodded and hugged his wife tightly as they walked up the way. Soon, the salty smell of the ocean air came to them and water came into view. Luminita was laughing and smiling at the bright blue sky.

Gabriel and Lovette came up to edge top of the mountain walk and looked out over the view. Luminita came over and hugged her mommy's legs. Lovette smiled and picked up her little one.

"Mommy." She said, "Is Aunty Luminita out there in heaven."

Lovette tried not to cry and held her daughter tightly, "Yes, my darling. She is."

Luminita looked up, noticing the sadness in her mother's eyes. She tilted her head and smiled like an angel, "Don't be sad, I'm here with you…"

Lovette looked surprised, especially because it almost sounded as if her best friend had spoken from her daughter's lips. She looked up at Van Helsing, who smiled knowingly.

Smiling, she replied, "I know, love, I know."

**THE END**

**X**

**Anna (known well as Elwyndra): AHHHHH! **Can you believe it? It's finished! The end has finally come! It has been a blast to be able to write this story, to share ideas with Katie Van Helsing! (She is a genius with a superb awesomeness no one can match! XD –hugs– You're the best!) I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers for taking their time to read the story! And of course to Katieeeee!!!! You are the reason why we have this story:D –tackle hugs– Aiiiiii!

**Katie Van Helsing: **

So much thanks and love to Anna for helping me write this! She is an amazing writer and always has something wonderful up her sleeve. It has been a honor and a blessing to work on this story with you, my friend. God Bless You, my friend and may the angel of creativity never stop standing beside you! hugggles Anna and gives her a bunch of flowers like at the Oscars... or something. lol. Love you sooo much!

The meaning of the title for this story is called**, "Love's First Mistake"! **The language is from Latin. :D

**Reviews will be wonderful, but just by reading this story is an honor to us both.**


End file.
